Last Request
by TheCaneOfBates
Summary: Modern A/U. Different circumstances bring John Bates and Anna Smith to Seattle, Washington. But what if Anna is the one with the secret? Rating will go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know, I know, I have two stories on the go already but this is one particular story I have been working on for nearly two years. It's the first time I have written a story in it's entirety before uploading. It's something I have dipped into on and off, and now I have finally finished it so thought why not share it? There are fifteen chapters, not the longest I have ever written but still mostly 2,000 words in length.**

 **I think the reason I have resisted uploading this is because I'm asking for a bit of artistic licence. Upon meeting we have to imagine Anna is the one with the secret. I have tried to keep true to the characters, but I thought it would be interesting to put a different spin on things.**

 **Why Seattle? Well, Frasier mainly which is one of my favourite shows. But my brother (he's the traveller I might have mentioned) went there and absolutely loved it. Geography is not my strong suit, so if there are any glaring errors, I apologise. My guides were Google and TripAdvisor. Also I know nothing about lawyers and their day to day business, I just wanted John in a suit.**

 **So here goes. Please be kind, as you always are but this has been two years in the making so it's quite nerve wracking to finally upload. Depending on the reception this story receives, I was thinking of uploading a new chapter every Sunday and Wednesday unless people would like more sooner. Or even less often. Let me know.**

 **Thanks to my Beta who convinced me this story wasn't too out of the realms of possibility.**

 **Disclaimer:** Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes/ ITV/ Carnival.

* * *

 **1**

Lifting the coffee cup to his lips, John Bates took a long lingering sip of his drink. Friday night, sitting in a café on one of the backstreets in Seattle that had become his regular, John chanced a glance out of the window. The world was bustling past as he enjoyed this moment of solitude. It had been a long week. The novelty of being a stranger in this town was beginning to wear off now he was well into the task set for him, the reason why he was in America. He was looking forward to a relaxing weekend, hopefully he'd find the time to explore the city, the time that had been in short supply since he had arrived a few months ago.

Turning his attention back to his book- his love for Keats inherited from his mother- John exhaled a heavy, contented sigh before adjusting his thick rimmed glasses. This was bliss…

Suddenly, the door of the café burst open. Lifting his head, John was a little annoyed to have his moment of peace interrupted by someone bustling into the café. Spill The Beans was a hive of activity during the day, but it was quieter in the evenings, a perfect sanctuary on the outskirts of this busy city.

All John could see was a giant rucksack moving its way towards the counter. Pushing his glasses to rest half way down his nose, John watched the stranger, obviously a tourist, over the top of them. It was a woman, John could see her slightly damp blonde hair now she had taken her rucksack off from her back. She turned slightly, and John caught a glimpse of her face. She was pretty, was his initial reaction. He was but a man.

'Excuse me,' she began to speak to the barista, and John lifted his eyebrows in surprise. She was English, Yorkshire. He thought he had heard the tones of a familiar accent when she had first arrived. 'I don't suppose you serve tea, do you? I've just got off a long bus journey and I could murder a cup.'

'We serve fourteen types of tea. Earl Grey, English Breakfast…'

'Are any of them Yorkshire tea, by any chance?' The woman interrupted the helpful young man behind the counter. John smiled. It was nice to hear that accent again.

'No, I'm afraid not.'

'Ahh damn,' the woman cursed, looking up at the menu boards on the wall. 'I suppose I'll have the Earl Grey. Milk in first before the hot water though, please. It doesn't taste right any other way.'

John was finding this woman's whole performance highly entertaining. She was clearly a woman who was confident. However, she didn't seem to notice the barista's confused expression following her instruction, too busy fumbling for something or other.

'Oh fudge,' she said aloud as she lifted her rucksack onto a nearby table, before unzipping the top. 'I can't find my purse.' The woman grimaced as she looked inside her bag. 'I bet it's at the bottom of all of this lot.' She regarded the barista once more. 'I don't fancy unpacking and repacking my bag. I don't suppose you'd take pity on a young woman on her first night as a tourist in your town, would you?'

You had to admire her ingenuity.

'I'm sorry, we don't accept pity as a currency in Spill The Beans.' The barista replied, somewhat sardonically.

The woman accentuated her smile in response. 'Fine, give me a tick.'

As she searched through her bag, a thought occurred to John. He hadn't met many people whilst he had been here, too busy with work and the stresses that came with it. This woman's whole demeanour had intrigued John ever since she had walked in. There was something about her, and it wasn't often John felt like that about anybody, especially on first sight. Before he had a chance to ponder any longer, John was on his feet, walking towards the woman whilst reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.

'I hope you don't mind me asking, but can I get that tea for you?'

Immediately stopping her search, the woman met John's gaze. She had the most stunning blue eyes John had ever seen. He was knocked off stride by their beauty for a moment before she was answering him.

'That's very kind,' she replied, smiling at John. 'If you wouldn't mind, that would be lovely.'

'Right, great,' John nodded, stepping towards the counter as the barista began to prepare her order. He was glad for the moment to gather himself as the stranger repacked her belongings. She was breathtaking. Her smile was flawless, her eyes burning into his made his cheeks redden and feel warm. John Bates didn't blush. Ever.

'That will be three dollars twenty five please, sir.'

John handed over a five dollar bill as the woman joined him at the counter. She was quite a bit shorter than him, he noted, but his whole right side felt warmer for having her close to him. ' _Don't be silly, Bates,'_ John introspectively chided himself, ' _she's only a woman, you are feeling this way because you haven't had sex in nearly two years.'_

'Keep the change,' John heard himself saying as he took the hot cup from the counter, it resting delicately on a saucer.

'That's one dollar seventy five you've let him have,' the woman hissed when they had turned their backs.

'You have to tip over here,' John explained, beginning the walk back towards his table.

'Yes, but it's not even Yorkshire tea. I'd have given him fifty cents, a dollar at best.'

John felt slightly awkward, standing in the middle of the café with this woman's tea in his hand. He didn't want to be presumptuous and place it on his table, so he stopped short, laying it to rest on the table across from where he was sitting.

'What are you doing?'

'Putting your tea down,' John answered, returning to his seat.

'Can I not sit with you?' The woman asked before beginning to nod her head. She was looking at John's table, where his book lay open. 'Ahh, you're reading. I'll leave you to it.'

John suddenly felt a little downbeat, closing his book and pushing it to one side. He just couldn't believe someone as beautiful as her would want to sit with him.

'It's nothing that won't wait, please,' John gestured towards the seat opposite. He removed his glasses. 'Join me if you wish.'

'Thank you.' John was sure the woman fluttered her eyelashes a little too obviously. Or it might have been the caffeine affecting him. He had lost count of the amount of coffee he had drunk since arriving in Seattle. She got herself comfortable, pushing her bag under the table before offering John her hand. 'Anna Smith.'

'John Bates,' he replied, taking her hand in his and shaking it gently. Her hands were wondrously soft.

'Now, I'm not a woman of the world but I can tell you aren't a local around here.'

'How perceptive of you,' John chuckled, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. 'I live in England but I'm from Ireland originally. I was sent over here by my boss for six months. I am usually based in Yorkshire.'

'I'm from Yorkshire,' Anna replied enthusiastically.

'Yeah, I got that when you first walked in. It was quite the performance.'

'Oh, sorry,' Anna grimaced, hiding behind her cup as she took a sip of her tea. 'I didn't mean to interrupt what you were most probably hoping would be a relaxing cup of coffee.'

'It's fine, honestly,' John insisted, meeting Anna's eye 'It's been a nice interruption.'

Their gaze remained locked, and John felt his breathing quicken. Eye contact had never really done much for him, but it seemed no one had ever looked at him quite the way Anna was right now. She was a perfect stranger, this was ridiculous. As she looked away to stir her drink, John was sure he caught a hint of red upon her own cheeks. He cleared his throat before continuing.

'So, what brings you to Seattle?'

'I'm travelling,' Anna replied, reaching into the side pocket of her bag before revealing a guide book. 'I've been in America for the past six months.'

'Wow, that's very impressive,' John replied sincerely, looking at her book. 'Where have you been?'

'Along the West Coast mainly,' Anna explained as she thumbed through her guide book. 'Spent a while in Los Angeles and California in general, then worked my way up and now here I am. I'm hoping to be in this area for a month, then its back home, I guess.'

'And you've done this all on your own?'

'Yeah,' Anna nodded, closing her book and stroking the cover. 'I haven't really left Yorkshire in my life at all, and I just wanted to prove something to myself I guess. That I'm more than Anna Smith, a hairdresser from Yorkshire.'

'Well it's very admirable. I'm not sure I could do it.'

'What?' Anna said through a chuckle. 'You've come over here miles away from home in a foreign country to work. That's something to admire in my book.'

'Yeah, on a trip fully paid for by my boss, living in a luxury apartment he's paying the rent for, as well…'

'It's not about material things though, is it? You've left your comfort zone to do something new.'

John shrugged, not wholly convinced in this glowing testimony Anna was offering him. 'Perhaps.'

'So, what is there to do in this town?'

'I don't think I'm the best person to ask,' John shook his head. 'I can tell you all about the office, or the view from my apartment but that's as far as my knowledge of Seattle goes. Everyone knows about the Space Needle, and the people are friendly.'

'I've found that true for most of the American people,' Anna agreed, before lifting her gaze to meet his once more, 'but the first person to offer to buy me a drink is an Irishman.'

'You can't tell me in your entire time here no one has even offered to buy you a drink.'

'No, they haven't,' Anna shook her head. 'I mean, I've met people and made friends for life, fellow travellers. I guess we're all just really protective of our money. You need a lot of it to do what I've just done.'

'I'm sure you do.'

'Anyway,' Anna finished her drink in one long swig, John transfixed as he watched her. She was a northern lass in every meaning of the expression. 'I best get back to the hostel. I don't know who I'm sharing with yet and I want to make sure I get the top bunk.'

John stood before Anna did. She slung her rucksack onto her back and took her book into her grasp before regarding John. 'Well, thank you for the tea. Take care of yourself, John Bates.'

'You too, Anna Smith,' John breathed, smiling before she turned on her heel and left the café.

John sat down and released yet another heavy sigh. She was magnificent. What he thought would be a relaxing Friday night and nothing out of the ordinary had turned out to be so much more.

* * *

With no one due to take occupancy alongside her until tomorrow, Anna felt privileged to have her own room for the night. It had been an adventure to stay in hostels, and she had met some amazing people, but it would be nice to have some time to herself.

Once she was settled, she set about connecting her tablet to the WIFI. Her nightly ritual had been to video call those back home. It was early evening here, and the time difference was eight hours. She knew her best friends, Gwen and Mary, would be out, or most probably already nursing hangovers with it being Friday night so she decided to call someone else.

Christopher MacKenzie. Anna's childhood sweetheart. He was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, dashing blue eyes and he worked out regularly. In their little village everybody knew who they were. Anna and Chris, you never found one without the other. He owned a successful car garage, she was manager of the local hairdressers. Two hubs of the community. Their mothers got on famously. Everything was seemingly perfect.

Although it wasn't.

Chris had proposed a year before, and Anna had said yes. She thought it was what she wanted. But as her fiancé got lost in planning a grand wedding, she felt he was completely forgetting about what it actually meant to become man and wife. Everything was for show. Anna knew Chris loved their standing in the community, their status and he wanted this wedding to be, in his words, 'the wedding to end all weddings.'

One night it became too much, and after a heart to heart with her best friends, using her savings she decided upon her trip to America. Anna wanted to experience something before she married Chris, to find out if there was more to life. Her fiancé was obviously unhappy about it, but she told him if they could survive being apart for six months, they could survive anything. Their marriage could survive anything. So Chris had reluctantly agreed to push all the arrangements back.

He answered after a few rings, appearing on the screen with the kitchen in their flat behind him.

'Hello gorgeous.'

'Hello Chris,' Anna smiled, 'how are you?'

'I'm alright.' Chris replied, 'Surviving. I spent an hour at the gym this evening. On top form, so I was.'

'Impressive.' Anna replied, although the sincerity was missing from her tone. He did like to toot his own horn on occasions. 'I'm in Seattle.'

'That's great sweetheart,' Chris said dismissively before holding up a brochure to the screen. 'Rutland Hall has a new wedding package, better than the one we have but the same price, available on the date we want. Is it alright to go ahead and book it?'

Anna felt a little deflated. Chris never wanted to hear about her travels it seemed. 'Yeah, whatever you want.'

'I want nothing but the best for my princess,' Chris continued before pointing at the screen, 'and this is the best. It's going to be an amazing day.'

'I'm sure it is.'

'Look, I'm sorry to cut things short but Andy has invited me out for an early morning run and it's nearly one in the morning here.'

'No, that's fine,' Anna replied, a little relieved she wouldn't have to listen to him talking about the wedding. 'You go, get some sleep.'

'Thank you, my angel. Don't worry about the video calling, it's very expensive. Love you.'

Before Anna had a chance to answer, Chris had disconnected the call. She sighed, placing her tablet on the bottom bunk before reaching for a pouch from the shelf beside her bed. She opened it and took out the diamond ring it held. Her engagement ring. She hadn't worn it throughout her travels, Chris had advised her not to wear it, least she be mugged or anything. He was ever the practical one.

Placing it back in the pouch, Anna buried it at the bottom of her bag. In a few weeks she would be Mrs Anna MacKenzie. And these six months had caused her to wonder whether that was what she really wanted. She loved Chris, but was that enough?

As she turned off the lights before climbing into her bunk, tiredness overcoming her despite the early hour, Anna thought of home. Her father had died a few years ago, but her mother loved Chris, the wedding had all but been paid for. Her life would be comfortable. Did she really have it within her to let them all down?

* * *

 **A/N 2- That's it. How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow. That's all I can say about your response to this story. Reviews, favourites, follows. Amazing. Thank you so much. I was so worried people might not appreciate the tables being turned. But then again we haven't really started yet. We meet a few more new yet familiar characters in this next installment. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- Same as Chapter 1...**

* * *

 **2**

Slowly opening her eyes, Anna caught sight of movement below her, before hearing cursing in an unfamiliar accent. It was daylight, Anna then suddenly realising where she was, and that it must be morning. Peering through the bars on the side of her bunk, she saw a brunette woman rummaging through a bag. This must be the person who was sharing her room. At least Anna hoped she was.

Sitting up, Anna rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking at her watch. She outwardly gasped when she saw it was nearly half past ten, she had slept all the way through from the previous evening. The travelling to Seattle from her last destination must have really taken it out of her.

The sound of her gasp must have caught the attention of her new roommate, as she turned around, looking up to regard Anna.

'G'day, I'm Melanie,' the stranger said, Anna recognising her accent to be Australian. She was smiling broadly. 'Sorry if I woke you, I was trying to be quiet.'

'It's quite alright, I think I've slept long enough,' Anna replied as she stretched her arms.

'Ahh, a Pom. Nice to meet you.' Melanie offered Anna her hand.

'I'm Anna.'

'Brilliant, well it looks like we're roomies,' Melanie continued, returning to her bag. 'How long have you been in Seattle?'

'Not long,' Anna replied, hugging her knees. 'I arrived last night. Been travelling the West Coast for the past five months. This is my last stop before I go home.'

'Well, Seattle is awesome. This is my third visit,' Melanie explained, 'can't get enough of the place. You should definitely see the Space Needle, and take a cruise on Puget Sound.'

'Thanks for the tips,' Anna replied with a smile, 'but I think I'll ease myself in gently today. Might take a wander and see what I can find.'

'Do you know where the dunny is?'

'Turn left out of here, second door on the right,' Anna replied, picking up her phone from the shelf beside her bed. As Melanie left, Anna noticed she had a text message from Gwen.

 **Hello Traveller, where have you laid your hat this time? G x**

 **I'm in Seattle. Just slept for fifteen hours though. Time to get up. A x**

Once she had sent her reply, Anna took the opportunity to jump out of the bunk and find some clothes to wear today. She had her rucksack to take with her when she went exploring, but also a small suitcase which were home to a few outfits which she either washed at the hostel or found a local launderette in the town she was visiting. This travelling business really wasn't as difficult as she always thought it would be. Her message alert caught her attention, Anna reaching for her phone.

 **You slept for fifteen hours, I didn't go to bed at all last night. And me and Mary are ready to do it all again this evening. Sleep is for the weak. G x**

Anna rolled her eyes with a smile. She missed her two best friends like crazy. She and Gwen Dawson had been friends since primary school, then they both met Mary Crawley at college. Mary had been privately educated, and was often the butt of jokes from her two friends which she took in good humour, giving as good as she got. Neither believed Chris was good enough for Anna, and that she could do much better for herself, claims which Anna often argued against.

Chris was her first love, her only love. Anna had to decide over this time away whether that was enough. She was yet to fully make up her mind.

* * *

Standing at the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen in his apartment, John was staring at the television on the wall as he ate a bowl of cereal. His boss, Robert Crawley had requested a video call however something wasn't working on Robert's side of the line.

Robert had chosen John to oversee the setting up of the Seattle branch of his law firm. Robert's brother in law, Harold Levinson was to be the senior partner and as Robert's right hand man, John had been entrusted in showing him how Grantham Associates went about their business. They had met in law school some twenty years previously and were best friends as well as partners.

Flickering began on the screen, before Robert's silhouette appeared. After a few more seconds, the picture became clearer until John could see Robert.

'Right, I can see you again. Can you see me John?'

'Unfortunately, yes,' John replied before putting another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 'Sure you've got the connection this time?'

'Molesley seems to think so,' Robert answered, looking beyond the camera to regard someone behind it. 'The connections good Joe, yes? Yes. Good.'

'How are you, Robert?'

'Fine. Dragged around the supermarket by Cora this afternoon. She reads every single label about five times before deciding whether to buy it or not. I tell you, you lucked out when you got divorced.'

'Yeah, losing half my home and car was terrific,' John answered sarcastically before turning to place his bowl into the sink. He returned to the breakfast bar and sat on a stall there. 'So, what's up?'

'Just checking on how the office is looking. Is Harold behaving himself?'

'He's a good bloke actually, Rob,' John said in the man's defence. 'He really wants to make the Seattle branch a success.'

'Well, he wouldn't have got the job if Cora hadn't persuaded me to give it to him.'

'Having worked closely with him for five months I can honestly say you are leaving the branch in good hands. The client log is filling up nicely.'

'Great,' Robert offered John a thumbs up. 'So you're on schedule to come home in a few weeks.'

'Yes, and I can't wait.'

Robert furrowed his brow. 'Haven't you enjoyed your time in Seattle? I thought you said when I asked you to go out there it would be nice to have a change of scenery. After all the business with Vera.'

John shrugged. 'I suppose I'm a creature of habit. And I haven't really had the time to get out and see any of the city.'

'You aren't having any time off. You've been living for free for the past few months, you aren't getting holiday out of it as well. Weekends off are generous enough.'

'I wouldn't dream of asking for time off,' John rolled his eyes. 'How dare I even consider it.'

'Good. Anyway the football is starting in half an hour and I'm only allowed to watch if I load the dishwasher and take the bins out. I'll be in touch on Monday.'

'Okay mate,' John said with a chuckle, relieved he was no longer under the thumb of his wife. 'Take care.'

Picking up the remote control for the television, John disconnected the call and dropped the control back onto the counter. He looked out of the window. Despite it being summer here in Seattle, it was raining. He needed to get out though, he was going stir crazy being stuck in the apartment. Sighing, John thought about what he would be doing if he was at home on a Saturday and that was probably watching the football. Deciding that wasn't a bad idea, John retrieved his iPad from the coffee table and picked up his keys.

* * *

Spill The Beans was relatively quiet for a Saturday afternoon, John was relieved to discover as he entered the café. His usual table was vacant, so John strode towards the counter to order his drink with haste.

'Ahh, the white coffee and sticky bun dude,' the man behind the counter said. 'Can I get you the same as usual, man?'

'Thank you,' John smiled, balancing his iPad under his arm as he reached for his wallet.

'I'll bring them over if you want to sit down.'

John nodded, leaving ten dollars on the counter before making his way over to the table. Sitting down, John put his glasses on then turned on the device before connecting the headphones and placing the buds in his ears. Searching for the app he had used for the past few months to keep up to date with the football season back home, John briefly lifted his head to acknowledge the barista as he left his order on the table.

The match appeared on the screen, and John leant his iPad against the menu stand in the middle of the table so he could eat his pastry. He had thankfully only missed the first ten minutes of the Saturday evening game, and he settled down to watch the rest.

Just as he was becoming lost in the game, John looked up to take his coffee in hand before noticing someone familiar in the queue. Anna. She was looking slightly less flustered than the previous evening, emanating radiance and composure. She had a smaller bag, the handle over her shoulder this time but she was still holding her guide book.

John couldn't help but watch her, the football no longer holding his attention. She seemed to radiate light, as if she brightened every room she walked into. She had certainly brightened up this particular branch of Spill The Beans.

When she turned, John sucked in a breath as their eyes met. Anna smiled, and John sat up straighter once he realised she was walking towards him. He pulled the bud from his right ear, the hustle and bustle from the café which had previously been blocked out, could now be heard loud and clear.

'Hello again, John,' she said, smiling brightly. John wondered if the rush of adrenaline that flooded through him would do so every time she smiled at him.

'Hello Anna,' John murmured, adjusting his glasses, 'how has your day been so far?'

'I've slept for most of it,' Anna laughed, brushing a strand of her golden hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. 'All the travelling I've been doing must have taken it out of me.'

'I'm not surprised.'

'I've been for a wander, and stopped in here because I know it's near where I'm staying. I was relieved to notice it, I thought I was lost for a moment.' John shifted in his seat when he realised Anna was trying to look at what he had been watching. 'Ahh, the football. Good match?'

'Yeah, you can take the bloke out of Yorkshire…'

'Oh, I love football,' Anna said, giving John no option but to move over as she sat on the bench beside him on his side of the table. 'You don't mind, do you? I've really missed it whilst I've been travelling.'

The outside of her right thigh was brushing against his left, and it was all John could do to remember to breathe.

'Of course not,' John replied, offering her the right bud with a trembling hand he prayed she wouldn't notice.

They watched in silence for a while as the game grew closer to half time, Anna studying the screen with a furrowed brow, John trying to come to terms with this beautiful woman sitting beside him, and now sharing his earphones. She couldn't like football as well? In all his experiences with the fairer sex, John had come to believe the perfect woman didn't exist.

'Who do you support then?' Anna asked, eyes still on the screen.

'Erm, I…' John stuttered, trying and struggling to answer the most simple of questions. 'United. I mean Manchester United.'

He felt Anna turn her head to look at him. 'When you said United first off I got my hopes up. I support Leeds.'

Ahh, perhaps she wasn't so perfect after all. 'Well, they are the only team in Yorkshire, aren't they?'

'Don't let my Mum hear you say that. She's a Sheffield Wednesday fan. It's a wonder her and my Dad ever made it down the aisle.'

John chuckled at that. The easy flowing conversation between them set him at ease somewhat. He couldn't put his finger on why, but both times he had seen Anna she had left him feeling flustered. John had never thought it was possible to be intimidated by someone's beauty, but that was what it felt like.

'The referee is a bit card happy,' Anna said suddenly, pointing at the screen.

'Yes, he does seem to be,' John answered, watching as the official brandished yet another yellow card. Her remarks on the game were well considered and completely justified. The referee blew for half time and John removed his ear bud, Anna doing the same.

'Thank you for letting me watch with you. I do miss it.'

'It's nice to watch with someone,' John replied honestly, 'too much baseball and basketball over here for my liking.'

Anna nodded her head in agreement and smiled, before noticing John's cup was empty. 'Would you like another drink?'

'Yes, but let me get them.'

'No, no,' Anna touched a hand to John's forearm as he reached for his wallet. 'I insist, and I owe you one after last night. What are you drinking?'

'Plain white coffee, please,' John answered, removing his glasses now they weren't watching the football anymore. 'Thank you very much.'

By the time Anna returned with their drinks, such was how busy the café had become, the second half was already kicking off. As she sat, John offered Anna the other bud to his headphones without saying a word. They sipped their drinks as the match played out, as the time passed becoming more comfortable in one another's company. John was coming to realise what a quick wit Anna possessed. She oozed eloquence. Something his ex wife certainly did not.

At the full time whistle, John had offered to buy Anna another drink, she gratefully accepting. When he returned, Anna was busy reading something in her guide book, an item John had noticed she kept by her at all times.

'The space needle looks amazing,' Anna said aloud as John rejoined her, moving her book towards him to see the page she was reading.

'It's certainly very impressive,' John agreed, putting on his glasses.

'I might go tomorrow,' Anna pulled her book back towards her, running her fingers over the page.

John took a sip of his coffee before replying. 'You should.'

'I'm not good with heights, though,' Anna admitted as she stirred her tea.

John looked at her for a moment. Tomorrow was Sunday. He wasn't busy. He and Anna seemed to get on well, even if her impressions of him didn't walk the same path as his for her. They were both visitors in this town from the same place, what was there to lose?

'We could go together,' John murmured, looking down at the table as he spoke. He shifted uncomfortably before adding, 'it's a bit pathetic I've been in this town for five months and I still haven't been to the Space Needle.'

When she remained silent, John turned his gaze to meet Anna's. She was smiling, thank God she was smiling. John thought for a moment he had over stepped the mark. 'You know, if you want company that is.'

'Yes, okay.' Her reply wasn't too convincing, but it was positive nonetheless. 'You can't be in Seattle for this long and not see the Space Needle.'

* * *

He had insisted on walking Anna back to her hostel, she coming to realise what a gentleman John was. Last night in the café his introduction had come at a most welcome moment. He was friendly, and seemed genuine. Something a lot of the men Anna had encountered on her adventure had not been.

However, seeing him in the café today had been different. They conversed so easily, despite John seemingly being a man of few words. The silences weren't awkward however, something Anna had rarely experienced with anyone but her closest friends. Something about John intrigued her. When he had asked about going out together, she had been taken aback for a moment. No man had ever asked her out before. It had been her and Chris since she was twelve.

Chris. John appeared to be everything her fiancé was not. Humble, gracious, appreciative of her views on a matter of all subjects. The football for instance. It wasn't the most important thing, of course it wasn't, but Chris never accepted Anna's opinions on the sport, whereas John had been eager to hear what she had to say.

As they walked, for a moment Anna allowed herself to wonder what John's intentions towards her might be. All he had said was that he had been in town for an amount of time and should probably take in some of the landmarks. Nothing about a date. They were just acquaintances at a loose end accompanying each other on a trip, no need to confuse things or make assumptions about John's intentions by mentioning she had a fiancé back home.

'So I'll meet you here tomorrow, say about midday?' John said as they reached the entrance to her hostel.

'Sounds good,' Anna nodded, looking up at John. He grinned, Anna couldn't help but reciprocate. She had noticed a few times today, but especially now as the sunlight shone on his face, the crinkles at the side of his eyes when he smiled. His eyes were gorgeous, Anna had decided on that last evening although thinking she would never see John again she put it to the back of her mind, it was just an observation.

'Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'See you tomorrow.'

He turned on his heels, and Anna found herself rooted to the spot as he walked away, unable to avert her gaze. When he looked back at her over his shoulder, she felt compelled to offer him a little wave. John responded with a nod, before his steps took on a more meaningful vigour and he strode away. Anna shook herself back to the present, instantly feeling panicked. She had a fiancé. It was wrong to be thinking about another man in this way.

Once in her room, Anna was pleased to find it empty. She needed to video call Gwen about John, and she would rather do it in the privacy of her room than the common room in the hostel. It was four in the afternoon here in Seatlle, meaning it would be midnight at home. She just prayed Gwen would one, answer and two, she was sober enough to be coherent.

Sitting on the top bunk, Anna opened her video call app on her tablet and pressed Gwen's name in her contact list. It rang for a while, Anna just about to hang up when the word 'connecting' appeared on her screen.

'Hello Jetsetter,' Gwen said, Anna relieved to see from her surroundings that she was at home.

'Gwen, I need to speak to you about something important. Are you sober?'

'I am insulted,' Gwen rather over egged her reply, causing Anna to roll her eyes. 'That my best friend would ask such a thing when she knows I am an upstanding member of the community. Honestly.'

'Gwen,' Anna replied impatiently.

'Yeah, I'm sober. Me and Mary decided on a movie night instead.'

'Mary's there?'

'Hello Blondie.' Mary appeared on screen, waving enthusiastically. 'How's the American dream?'

'Fine thank you,' Anna sat back on the bed, lifting her knees and resting the device upon them. 'Look, I need some advice.'

'Intriguing,' Mary lifted an eyebrow, 'go on.'

'I've agreed to go out with a man tomorrow.' The chorus of wolf whistles and whooping were not exactly what Anna wanted to hear. 'Guys, come on. I'm panicking here.'

'Is he good looking?' Gwen asked through a mouthful of what seemed like a slice of pizza.

'What? Well, he's okay I suppose. I think he's a bit older than me, he's got lovely eyes, he's friendly and a gentleman, he's Irish,' Anna stopped and shook her head. 'But that's not the point, Gwen!'

'What is the point then?'

'Chris.' Choruses of wolf whistles previously heard were now replaced with choruses of groans. 'What? He is my fiancé.'

'Blah, blah, blah,' Mary dismissed Anna's words. 'Go out with this bloke and don't tell Chris. Wasn't that the point of this trip anyway, to discover if you could see yourself married to Chris MacKenzie for the rest of your life?'

'I suppose.'

'And how do you know it's a date anyway?' Mary continued, 'bit sure of yourself there, Miss Smith.'

'Thanks Mary.'

'Crawley is right,' Gwen chipped in, sitting closer to the screen. 'It's just two people going on a day out. Don't read too much into it. If your heart belongs to Chris, if he's truly the one, then nothing will come between you both. Okay?'

'Okay,' Anna nodded.

Mary's voice could be heard by Anna again. 'Look, we've got some Ryan Gosling researching to be getting on with. Call us tomorrow to tell us about the date.'

'I thought you said it wasn't a date!'

Gwen was laughing in the background as Mary said her farewell. 'Goodbye Blondie, we love you.'

Before Anna had a chance to question further, the screen went blank. Sighing, Anna threw the tablet down on the bed beside her. Before she had a chance to contemplate her predicament any further, the door burst open and in walked Melanie.

'Hello chum,' she said in a friendly manner, 'good afternoon?'

'Yeah,' Anna answered honestly. For all her doubts, she had had a nice time with John.

'Care to make it an even better night? I am heading out on the town and would love a drinking partner.'

Considering Melanie's invitation, Anna found herself agreeing with a nod of the head. 'Alright, why not?'

* * *

 **A/N 2- I can't wait for you to read chapter 3 :0) Reviews are most welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This chapter contains the first bit of conflict with Anna's canon character. I think she has justified why she does what she does, or rather keeps to herself (I think that makes sense). I hope you all agree. And I've never been to the Space Needle, but you'll probably guess that.**

 **Thanks for the kind reviews. Every one makes me smile.**

 **Disclaimer- Same as chapters 1 and 2.**

* * *

 **3**

Pacing the sidewalk outside Anna's hostel, John admitted to himself he felt a little nervous. It was ages since he had last taken a woman out. He didn't even take his ex wife out when they were courting, they just fell into whatever it was they shared between them.

It was also what seemed like the first time in forever John had actually cared about what he was wearing. His glasses were unwelcome but a necessity. He had decided on a navy blue suit jacket, smart white shirt and black chinos. You could never go wrong with chinos, or so Robert had told him on many an occasion. Perhaps he had hit new depths when he took his best friend's thoughts about fashion into account.

It was then he heard the hostel doors open behind him. Turning to look in their direction, he saw Anna standing before him. Wow. Her outfit was simple, a red checked shirt, black vest and skinny jeans, but she looked absolutely flawless. After a beat, John thought he better say something lest he be deemed slightly abnormal.

'Hello,' John said softly, taking a step closer to Anna. If he didn't know better, she was also giving him the once over. Him, John Bates.

'Hi,' she replied. She was holding her trusty guide book, and had elected for her small over the shoulder bag rather than her rucksack today. 'I must tell you I am feeling slightly anxious about how high up we will be today.'

'We can do something else if it worries you that much.'

'No no,' Anna was resolute. 'I've done enough on this trip I never thought I would, I'll do this as well.'

'Great. Shall we walk it, or do you fancy the metro?'

Anna looked up to the sky, appraising the weather it would seem. 'Would it be okay to walk?'

'Whatever you want.'

As they walked, Anna could only think about how diverse John and Chris were. In demeanour, looks, attitudes, everything. The question about the metro wouldn't have been asked if she was with Chris, he would have insisted they took the bus to save time. John looked smart, suave even and Anna admitted to herself she was taken aback upon first seeing him earlier. John's appearance was so much different to Chris's ripped jeans, sometimes jogging bottoms and white t-shirts. And the glasses, oh word, the glasses.

'2 adults please, mate,' John said to the man in the ticket booth, retrieving his wallet from his back pocket.

'That will be forty four dollars, please,' the man replied cheerfully, John opening his wallet.

'How much?' Anna asked, reaching into her bag.

'It's okay,' John replied, holding his hand out in a gesture to stop Anna from retrieving her own money. 'My treat.'

'John,' Anna chided him gently. 'I can't let you do that.'

'You can and you will.' John handed the man the money, he handing John the tickets in return.

After being shown to the correct queue, Anna and John stood and waited for their launch time. Anna was fidgety, John could tell it was because she was nervous. He decided to try and diffuse her anxiousness by taking her mind off what they were about to embark on.

'So, where has been your favourite place to visit whilst on your travels?' he asked her, his voice making Anna visibly jump.

'Oh, well LA was definitely a once in a lifetime thing,' she answered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. John loved it when she did that. 'San Francisco was nice too. I was a bit disappointed I didn't go to Vegas whilst I was down that way.'

'Well, that's a reason to come back, then.'

'Yeah, it is,' she replied with a smile, before the sound of the elevator doors opening caused her expression to change.

'We don't have to do this,' John reiterated his stance from earlier. ' We can easily find something else to do.'

'No, you've paid the money now. I want to do this.'

They entered the elevator, Anna remaining silent as fellow visitors filed inside. If Chris was here, he'd be telling Anna to get a grip. John on the other hand was genuinely concerned for her welfare. The forty or so seconds of ascent felt like an age. Once they had reached the top, Anna seemed frozen to the spot. They were the last to leave the elevator, John stopping once he realised Anna wasn't right behind him. One look in her eye told John she wasn't going anywhere unless he took evasive action. Was it too forward? Maybe. Was it necessary? Definitely.

John held out his hand in Anna's direction. She looked down at it, before lifting her head to meet his eyes. She found nothing there but understanding, and it somehow made her feel more at ease.

'Come on, this thing has been standing for over fifty years. You'll be absolutely fine.'

Feeling confident to now leave the elevator, Anna wrapped her trembling fingers around John's. Squeezing Anna's hand gently, he lead her a little further before stopping just short of the doors that lead to the observation deck. He kept to himself how amazing it felt to have her hand in his. Natural. A perfect fit.

'Alright?' John asked her, Anna nodding slightly. She was still shaking, gripping onto his hand as if he was her lifeline. 'If we go no further, you've done well to make it this far.'

'You know, it's times like this I wish I didn't cling to that guide book as much as I do.'

'Why is that?'

'Because I know we are five hundred and twenty feet up and the only thing keeping the needle upright is seventy two bolts.'

Chuckling at her words, John took one more step towards the outer doors. 'You know, I'm sure there is a lot more to it than that.

'Perhaps.'

'Do you want to step outside?' John asked reluctantly. 'You honestly don't have to, I won't mind.'

'That would be a waste of forty four dollars, no?'

'I've spent much more money on much more pointless things, believe me.'

Anna looked at him then, furrowing her brow. 'More pointless than a forty second ride in a lift?'

'Oh yes,' John assured her. 'Plus I was meaning more the person I was riding in the elevator with made it worthwhile.'

 _God, he's smooth_ , Anna thought to herself before the more pressing issue of the five hundred and twenty foot drop beneath them took over.

This was ridiculous. She couldn't seriously turn back now, especially when John had insisted on the ground it was fine with him if they did something else. She had to admit his hand in hers was having a settling influence. But it was alright here inside, it was a completely different matter out in the open.

'I feel so stupid,' Anna whined, chancing a glance outside where two young children were running around without a care in the world. If they could do it, why couldn't she?

'Rubbish,' John rebuked her remark. 'We all have things we're weird about. With me it's clowns. They freak me out.'

Anna offered him a disbelieving look. 'Clowns, really?'

He replied with a grin, his tongue in his cheek. 'Heights, really? At least heights won't chase after you with an axe.'

Anna couldn't stop the burst of laughter that left her, John falling into laughter with her. 'Alright, lets do it. But promise me you won't let go of my hand.'

John squeezed her hand tightly. 'I promise.'

Her steps were tentative, and John noticed she had gripped his forearm with her free hand. The breeze from outside could be felt now, Anna's hair flowing because of it. John took one step outside and stopped, allowing Anna a moment to adjust.

'The sky looks beautiful,' John commented, looking up at the sea of blue without a puff of white to diminish it. Anna nodded beside him, he looking down to gauge how she was feeling, Her knuckles were white from where she was holding his hand so tightly. Changing the subject had worked up until now. 'What are your top five favourite films?'

Anna looked up at him, her expression confused in response to his somewhat random question. 'What?'

'Films. Which five are your favourite?'

'Erm, I don't know.' She looked ahead as she thought, focussing on the horizon. What a question to ask at this juncture. 'Dirty Dancing, I suppose.'

'Ahh yes, that's a staple in most women's list, yes?'

'For women of my age, yes,' Anna had to agree. What she hadn't seemed to notice was they had moved further out onto the observation deck, John edging her forward carefully. 'And that goes for another of my choices, Pretty Woman.'

'Not Richard Gere's finest moment,' John remarked, causing Anna to regard him with a look of contempt. They were a few feet from the lobby doors now.

'It so is,' she protested before continuing. 'I loved Beauty and The Beast when I was a kid.'

'Yes, well most have a Disney film on their lists.'

'Do you?'

John nodded as they moved closer to the rail around the edge of the deck. 'Pinnochio. But you're the only person I've ever revealed that to so it goes no further.'

'Your secret is safe.'

Anna still hadn't appeared to notice how close they were to the edge now. John thought he better continue the conversation whilst the going was good. Despite telling Anna he would happily turn back and meaning it, now they were this close he would quite like to admire the view.

'So that's Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman, Beauty and The Beast. You have two more.'

'I have to admit my copy of Titanic was slightly worn out,' she replied. 'I love that film.'

'Yeah, it got better after the ship hit the iceberg.'

'Oi,' Anna nudged him playfully. 'It was a tragic love story.'

'Sure was,' John said with a roll of the eyes. 'Okay, so you have one more. Choose wisely.'

As she pondered his question, John couldn't help but study Anna's face. She really was beautiful. Big blue eyes, golden hair, a beautiful smile. Her voice as well, John was finding he couldn't get enough of hearing it. He smiled as she tilted her head, considering her last choice with the utmost seriousness.

'I guess it would have to be Sleepless in Seattle.'

'Perfect choice.'

Having seemingly forgotten her location for a moment, Anna outwardly gasped as she realised they were standing right by the edge of the observation deck now. The view was nothing short of stunning, a sight a photograph could never do justice for. Her hand still clasped in John's, she leant forward a little. Downtown Seattle bustled below them, but Anna found she couldn't keep her eyes focused on one thing. It was incredible.

'That's Mount Rainier in the distance,' John pointed out, 'it's an active volcano and the highest mountain in Washington.'

'Blimey,' Anna lifted her eyebrows in surprise. 'It looks beautiful.'

'Well I'm glad you like it because I thought we could climb it after lunch.'

'You aren't serious.'

John looked down at her, beaming before thinking of Anna's achievement. 'You did it. You looked out from the top of the Seattle Space Needle. How does that make you feel?'

Anna titled her head as she looked out over the view. 'Pretty proud, let me tell you.'

'You should be.'

'Well, I think it's time we all faced our fears so we should maybe find a circus.'

'No way,' John replied quickly, shaking his head. 'I'm nowhere near as brave as you.'

'Thank you,' Anna said, looking into John's eyes with all the sincerity she could muster. 'I couldn't have done it without you.'

There he went, blushing again. Clearing his throat and averting his gaze from her transfixing eyes, John pointed out over the view and started to explain about something else he could see.

After spending an hour or so on the deck and John taking a photo of Anna and vice versa, they decided on making their way back down to solid ground. The conversation flowed between them as they travelled in the elevator, and before they knew where they were, they had reached the bottom. Finding somewhere to eat was high on both of their agendas.

A Sports Bar nearby seemed to be agreeable to both, and after Anna had ordered a chicken Caesar salad, John a burger they set about acclimatising to their surroundings.

'American football on every screen,' John tutted.

'I hate to break it to you,' Anna began as she adjusted the glass on her coaster. 'But we're in America. You'll just have to speak to me.'

'Oh, it's no hardship. Believe me.' Briefly panicked he might have said too much, John's eyes met Anna's, but she was thankfully smiling at him.

'Look, I think we shared an experience up there today.'

John chuckled. 'We certainly did.'

'You know things about me most don't, and you'd say the same?'

'Well yeah, Pinnochio and clowns were secrets I was going to take to my grave.'

Anna narrowed her gaze upon the man in front of him, wanting him to know how grateful she was. 'I'm serious though, thank you. We're practically strangers and you were so patient with me up there. I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving me there a trembling wreck.'

'Never. And as you said, we shared something up there and I think it makes us a little more than strangers now, doesn't it?' Anna nodded in agreement before looking down. 'I can't remember the last time I laughed so much, to be honest. With you, I hasten to add. Not at you.'

'Thanks for clearing that up.' Anna looked at him once more and smiled. 'And I had a laugh too.'

'Good. So now we're a little more than strangers, care to tell me a little bit more about yourself?'

The smile slowly left Anna's face. She hadn't been anticipating his question and this was the first time she has thought about Chris all afternoon. John didn't need to know about him, not now after the wonderful time they had shared today. There was more to her than Chris MacKenzie and Anna was slowly coming to realise that.

'I own a hair salon,' Anna explained, 'I'm a hairdresser.'

'Hmm, okay,' John regarded her with a sceptical eye. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Anything you could do to save this tragic mop of mine?'

'I have been told I have the magic touch,' Anna replied, folding her arms on the table in front of her. She didn't have the nerve to tell John she actually liked the way he wore his hair, loosely combed to one side. And the grey at his temples did things to her she couldn't explain.

'So, how did you end up travelling?'

Anna shrugged, reminding herself to be careful about what she revealed not wanting to spoil the atmosphere between them. 'I had some savings and was getting itchy feet at home. My two best friends convinced me I needed to get out and experience more than the life I was living. And here I am.'

'Well, I meant it when I said the other day about being very impressed. Travelling is one thing, but to do it on your own is commendable.'

Slightly embarrassed at his kind words, Anna decided to turn the tables. 'So, what about you? What is it you are actually doing in Seattle. Is it top secret?'

'Yes,' John leant forward so he was closer to Anna, tapping his nose. 'So if you tell anyone I'll have to take you back up that Space Needle as a punishment.'

'You're secret is safe,' Anna lifted her hands in her defence.

'I'm a lawyer, and I'm over here overseeing the establishment of a Seattle branch the firm I work for, is opening.'

Intelligent as well as handsome and charming. Anna was coming to realise John Bates was unlike any man she had ever met. 'And how has that gone?'

'Okay. My boss isn't entirely convinced we have the right man in charge but having spent enough time with him he seems alright to me. Still, he could have come over here and done the job himself rather than staying home and leaving it to me.'

'And where is home to you?' Anna found herself asking, 'I can tell by the occasional Irish tones in your accent you weren't bred in Yorkshire.'

'Unlike you,' John smiled.

'Unlike me,' Anna agreed.

'I was born and raised in Ireland, I moved over to England with my wife when I began to study law in London.'

Anna's heart rate quickened, perhaps she wasn't the only one harbouring the truth. 'You're married?'

'Divorced,' John replied, much to Anna's relief. 'It was all finalised about a year ago. '

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Don't be. It was a long time coming and I'm much happier now.'

Their food arrived then, and the subject matter changed, something for which Anna was grateful. She felt a fraud, knowing John's truths and keeping hers. But she really didn't want to ruin what they had shared today, and what harm could it do? She was going home soon, so was John. Why couldn't she make a friend whilst she was here?

Once they had finished their food, the evening was drawing in. Feeling a little bolder after their day together, John took a chance. 'Would you like to find somewhere to get a drink?'

Anna felt a bit awkward upon hearing his question. Dinner was one thing, but continuing their day into the evening. She was suddenly thinking of Chris. 'Erm, I…'

Her reluctance worried John. 'You probably want to get back.'

'No, it's okay,' Anna insisted. She supposed it would be a nice, harmless way to finish their day. 'A drink sounds fine.'

They walked further along until a cocktail bar came into view, Anna suggesting they try here. The music pumping from the venue made John wince a little, but not wanting Anna to think he was a complete stick in the mud, John agreed.

Finding a spot with two stools by the bar, it took a few moments to garner the bartenders attention. Once they had it however, John insisted he paid for their drinks. The music made it difficult to have a conversation, but John was more than happy to watch the sway of Anna's hips in time to the music. He inwardly chided himself, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman but that was no excuse.

Looking away, he noticed a flyer for the bar's movie night, which was happening tonight., It suddenly occurred to John all the songs that had been played were from film soundtracks. Anything to distract him from the curve of Anna's form.

'Ironic, considering our conversation at the top of the Needle,' Anna replied into John's ear once he had shared the flyer with her.

It was then that Anna noticed a man beside her was trying to get her attention. John could just about hear the conversation from where he was.

'So where are you from,' the man asked in an American accent. Obviously a local.

'Yorkshire,' Anna replied, nursing her drink as she spoke.

'Is that near London?'

John laughed at the man's question before Anna replied. 'No no, it's a couple of hundred miles north of London.'

'London's overrated,' the man backtracked, causing Anna to giggle. 'I'm not one of those people who think London is England and that's that, by the way.'

'I'm sure you're not,' Anna assured him, and for the briefest of moments John felt a pang of jealousy he didn't have the right to feel.

'So, can I get you a drink?' The man asked, gesturing towards the bar.

Anna looked over her shoulder, John quickly making himself busy by acting like he was closely studying the flyer. 'I'm with somebody, but thank you.'

The man regarded John, nodded before walking away. John leant forward to whisper in Anna's ear, overwhelmed by her gesture. He held no claims to her, yet here she was batting away a man's interest because she was with him. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, enjoying the music.'

For the next hour or so they enjoyed listening to the music together, each trying to outdo the other on their knowledge of movie soundtracks. And all thoughts of Chris had seemingly disappeared as Anna asked John if he would like to dance with her. Flustered by her request, John found he had no choice as Anna dragged him to the floor.

As ' _Nothing's Going To Stop Us Now'_ filled the room, John felt incredibly uncomfortable as he tried to move in time with the music.

' _Mannequin_ ,' Anna said suddenly. John furrowed his brow. 'The song.'

'Right,' John nodded, looking around the room.

'Would you like to leave now?' Anna asked, sensing his awkwardness.

'Yes please.'

* * *

They decided on a taxi back to the hostel, and now they stood at the doors to it's entrance. As John paid the driver, Anna felt slightly melancholic their day together was over. She had had a wonderful time and couldn't remember when she had had a better one recently.

She also couldn't get over how different John was from Chris. She had fancied other men, that was natural but this was something else entirely. She had never considered any of those men better than her fiancé. But John, he was different. He made Anna feel different. And that was quite a frightening realisation. But her thoughts were far from Chris when John came face to face with her once again. It seemed John could make Anna forget about her man back home just by looking at her.

'So, I had a great time,' John said to Anna, his hands in his pockets as he stood before her. 'Thank you for finally getting me out and seeing what this city has to offer.'

'Well it's about time,' Anna rolled her eyes. 'And thank you, for what you did for me at the top of the Needle. Heaven knows what would have happened if I'd been alone.'

'My pleasure.'

They stood in silence, John smiling at Anna, she reciprocating. Neither knew what to say, but it was John who spoke first, finding his wallet and pulling out a card.

'Look, these are my details whilst I am here in Seattle,' John began, handing the card to Anna. 'I know your time over here is precious and I don't want to monopolise it but if you'd like dinner again some time, please call me. I haven't met many people whilst I've been over here, well no one I'd like to share dinner with so you know…'

John was interrupted by the sensation of Anna placing a kiss upon his cheek. It was as if a bolt of electricity surged through his veins as her lips caressed his skin. Her touch relinquished, leaving John feeling cold until he could feel her breath against the shell of his ear, she lingering there.

'I'll call you.'

With those words, she took a step back. John's eyes were closed, and she felt herself miss a breath. He looked gorgeous.

'Bye,' she said weakly, placing a hand on the door to the hostel.

'Bye.'

Once inside the building, Anna rushed to her room. Once again, Melanie wasn't there but Anna knew she was around somewhere as she had left her purse on the side. Reaching into her bag, Anna realised she hadn't looked at her mobile once, apart from the pictures they had taken at the top of the Space Needle. She didn't have any notifications then so forgot all about her phone.

She had three missed calls from Chris, and suddenly guilt rushed through her. He had also left a text message, and Anna felt loathed to open it, wincing as she did.

 **Hello Angel, I miss you. I know I said not to but call me when you get the chance. Just want to see your face. Chris x**

That took her by surprise. She didn't think Chris had ever sent her such a message in their whole time together. Despite leaving her with a feeling of confusion, it also made Anna think. He must really be missing her and here she had been gallivanting with another man. Having inappropriate thoughts about another man as well. Chris had done nothing to deserve it. Absolutely nothing.

She looked at John's card. God, she was so confused. Just then, the door swung open and in strolled Melanie with a travel brochure in her hands, in conversation on her phone.

'Two hundred dollars for the three days? No, that's awesome. I'll pick the car up tomorrow morning, nine if that's okay? Great.'

Melanie hung up, looking at Anna. 'What are you doing for the next forty eight hours?'

Anna shrugged, 'erm…'

'Great. How do you fancy a road trip to Tacoma?'

'Tacoma?'

'Yeah, I've never been and a travelling buddy said it was awesome. It's famous for glass apparently.'

Anna ran a hand through her hair, grimacing slightly. 'I'm not sure.'

'Come on, it will be a laugh,' Melanie encouraged Anna, showing her the brochure. 'We got on well last night didn't we?'

'Yeah, I had a good time.'

'And you are here to see the country, aren't you?' Melanie continued.

'I am,' Anna nodded as she looked through the pages detailing what Tacoma had to offer.

'Then how about it? I promise there is nothing shady about me,' Melanie said in her defence.

'I know,' Anna replied with a smile. 'Alright then, I'm in.'

'Great.' Melanie climbed into bed. 'Now get some sleep because we leave early in the morning.'

Perhaps putting some distance between her and John was what Anna needed, even if it was only for a couple of days. She looked at his card once more, before placing it carefully in the side pocket of her rucksack.

Just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Things move along a little in this chapter. I hope you can all stay with me through this story. Your reviews have been wonderful. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer- same as chapters 1- 3...**

* * *

 **4**

Exhaling a heavy sigh, John stepped out from the office onto the sun soaked sidewalk. It was Friday afternoon, and time for a well earned break after meetings with potential clients all morning. Harold had handled them magnificently under John's watchful eye. Soon John's expertise would be surplus to requirements.

As John began the short walk towards his destination, Spill The Beans of course, he thought about something, or rather someone that hadn't been too far from his mind recently. It had been a week since he had met Anna. Since Sunday, despite giving her his details, John had heard nothing from her. He had hoped to run into her, but knew the chances of that in this big city were next to nil.

He was being silly, he supposed. She was a beautiful young woman and had come to her senses about spending her precious time with an older man like him. A divorcee. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel a little downcast. They had shared a wonderful day out, her interest in him seemed genuine. Oh well. With the progress Harold was making, John would be headed home soon enough anyway.

His sanctuary came into view opposite him, the place that housed a cup of coffee and a chicken pesto panini with his name on it. After crossing the road, John walked to the entrance and put his hand on the door before pushing it open. He could feel his downhearted thoughts leaving him instantly, if it was only to be for a tranquil half an hour or so.

The door to Spill The Beans opened, Anna's eyes lifting from her guide book briefly before she did a double take. She didn't know the man that well but she recognised it was John by the back of him. He was wearing a tailored dark grey suit that fitted him wonderfully, his hair was slicked back a little tighter than their previous meetings. She supposed this was his appearance in a professional capacity, obviously visiting the café for a break from his busy occupation.

What was it about this man, though? She had meant to call him when she took his card, she had wanted to call him but that message from Chris had moved her. He never sent her messages like that. And she had decided to put John to the back of her mind. She had shared so much with her fiancé. They had history. However, one look at John, this man she had known for barely any time at all, and she was suddenly in a state of disequilibrium again. Gwen was right, if Chris was the one why did she fall apart at the sight of John Bates?

He was busy ordering, and Anna found she couldn't take her eyes from him. She could make out he was smiling as he turned his head slightly, God he was polite. So gracious to everyone he met it seemed. As he waited for his drink, he placed his hands in his pockets. Suaveness personified. Anna found herself sigh gently. She had been so used to finding qualities like obvious good looks and a perfect body attractive, she was surprised by the fact that a man could make her weak at the knees just by his charm, kindness and charisma. John didn't have Chris's pretty boy persona, but he was just as devastatingly handsome. Perhaps even more so.

When he turned, his order in hand, the deep green eyes behind his glasses locked almost immediately with hers. Anna could see him clench his jaw, swallow hard and it was then she noticed his green tie. He looked gorgeous and Anna was suddenly glad she was sitting down. It was then he smirked slightly, and she was lost. Chris who?

Anna reciprocated his gesture, upturning her lips into a smile. She realised John was walking towards her, and instantly sat up straighter. He came to a stop at her table, his six foot frame towering over her as she sat.

'Is this seat taken?' He asked, gesturing to the chair opposite her. Anna shook her head and John sat. 'How are you?'

'Good, thank you. I've just got back from a trip to Tacoma. My roommate at the hostel suggested it on a whim Sunday night and we left the next morning.' John nodded in understanding as he stirred his coffee. 'We had a go at glass blowing.'

'That sounds like fun,' John remarked, 'another memory to take home with you.'

'But now I've come back to see what else Seattle has to offer,' Anna continued, realising as the words left her mouth she meant that in a number of ways. She wondered if John had realised too as he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

His voice was a choked whisper as he replied. 'I'm glad.'

Anna felt herself blush under his intense stare, finding it overwhelming and looking away to the page her guide book was opened on. This man had cast a spell over her, thoughts of Chris banished once more. In this moment, thoughts of anything but John were banished from her mind.

'Look, I'll be honest and say I was disappointed you hadn't called but now you tell me you've been away, so I understand that was partly why you hadn't.'

'Yes.'

Watching as he picked up his panini in his hand and tore it in two, Anna felt time stop as she waited for him to continue with what he was going to say. He seemed nervous.

'Can I take you out for dinner this evening? When I've finished work? You can say no, that's fine but like I said to you when I gave you my card, in my entire time here you're the first person I've met that I'd like to share dinner with.'

It was a breath of fresh air, to have a man ask her out with no pre empting, no assuming she would just say yes. God, she really needed to stop comparing John to Chris and just judge him on he himself.

'Yes,' she found herself saying, something about this man drawing her in and making her unable to say no to him. 'That sounds lovely.'

John's broad smile reached his eyes, 'I'll meet you here, say seven thirty? There is a sweet little Italian place near the office I have been meaning to try. If you like Italian, that is. We can go somewhere else, perhaps you've found a restaurant on your travels you like?'

Anna nodded. 'I like Italian and seven thirty is fine.'

'Great.'

'I promised my room mate I'd do a spot of shopping with her this afternoon, see what the fashion houses of Seattle have to offer,' Anna said, picking up her guide book. 'But I'll see you tonight, John.'

'I'll look forward to it,' John replied, and the sincerity in his voice made Anna want to burst. She moved away from the table without looking back and out into the afternoon sunshine.

Once sure she was outside and out of sight, John made a celebratory fist pump under the table. Things were looking up.

* * *

He was early, he knew. It was just shy of twenty five past seven but that didn't make John feel any less nervous that Anna wouldn't turn up. He nursed his coffee, for once in a take away cup, and studied the menu closely, anything to take his mind off his jitters.

This was different to Sunday. They had been two tourists accompanying each other to the Space Needle. Tonight, they were going for dinner. This was a date. He prayed he didn't look too buttoned up in his outfit, opting for a light blue shirt with just a navy waistcoat and trousers, given the excessive humidness outside. It was simply too hot for a tie and jacket. John knew Anna was a few years his junior, probably used to dating men with their finger on the pulse of fashion, something John definitely didn't have.

With the café being quiet like it usually was on a Friday night, the door opening echoed more than it would have during the busy day. Looking towards it, John was struck dumb by the vision before him. Anna's blonde hair was down, and she was wearing a knee length black dress, laced along the arms and was holding a small black purse in her right hand. She must have noticed he was staring because as she walked further into the café she looked down, smoothing out the material of her dress around her waist.

'Does this look alright? I only have two proper dresses with me. Melanie said this was the nicest this afternoon and…'

'You look beautiful,' John interrupted her, taking her left hand in his right and squeezing gently. Anna saw the sincerity in John's eyes and felt her knees buckle. 'Would you like a tea before we head off to the restaurant?'

'I don't think so,' Anna shook her head, momentarily glancing at the menu. She needed to be outside in the fresh air.

'Okay, well shall we head off then?'

The pace they took was leisurely as John lead the way towards the restaurant. Anna would intermittently look up at John, observing as he concentrated on the route they took. Their steps were taken mostly in silence, Anna knew it was because John was trying to remember the way.

Dashing. That would be how Anna would describe his appearance this evening. He was wearing his hair differently than she had seen it before, it brushed into a quiff above his forehead, held loosely in place with gel. His glasses were present, his outfit perfect. She never realised she liked a man in a waistcoat until she had walked into Spill The Beans this evening and saw John wearing his.

Getting the feeling he was being watched, John looked down with a smirk dancing upon his lips as they waited to cross the street. 'You really do look pretty this evening.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed slightly, looking down as the lights changed giving them the signal it was safe to cross. She couldn't remember when a man had paid her more compliments. The only time Chris did was when he wanted something.

John was coming to realise more and more he loved to make Anna blush. It really was the most endearing sight he had ever witnessed. He came to a stop outside a door, Italian flags hanging above their heads. Opening the door, John stepped aside and allowed Anna to walk in.

Italian music played softly in the background and the walls were adorned with landscapes of different landmarks from the country. Every spare space on the walls were covered with the draping of the Italian flag. As Anna and John looked around their surroundings, they were approached by the maitre'd, he possessing a broad Italian accent.

'Do you have'a reservation?'

'Bates,' John said, 'a table for two.'

'Of course,' the man replied, retrieving two menus from behind his small desk. 'Follow me.'

Doing as they were instructed, John and Anna were lead to a table in the far corner of the restaurant, beneath a picture of the Tower of Pisa. Anna was touched when John pulled her chair from the table, allowing her to sit down before he sat opposite. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. Why she had agreed to a date with him, he couldn't fathom.

The waiter gave them a moment to peruse the menu, both agreeing the choice available was making it difficult. After deciding and ordering their meals, John the lasagne and Anna a risotto, they were finally free to converse.

'This place is really lovely,' Anna remarked, looking around the room.

'I'm glad you like it. I walk past every day and kept meaning to have dinner here.'

'So your office is near here?'

John nodded, taking a roll from the complimentary bread basket and breaking it in two. 'It is. You walk on for another five minutes or so.'

'And have you enjoyed the experience of working over here?'

'It's been okay,' he supposed, placing some bread in his mouth and chewing gently. 'It's been quite lonely when I haven't been at work, but I have enjoyed the challenge of starting a new branch of the firm from scratch.' John pointed to his temple. 'It got the old cogs working again, let me tell you.'

Anna laughed at his words. 'I bet you have to use them all the time, being a lawyer.'

'Yes and no. When you've been doing it for as long as I have these things almost become like second nature.'

'You still have to be clever in the first place to become a lawyer, though.' Anna reached for a small bread roll from the basket, placing it on her side plate before lifting her knife to slice it in half.

'Or a good study,' John counteracted, finding he couldn't help but watch her hands as they worked. 'Hairdressing is a decent skill to have. You have to have an eye for detail, a steady hand, patience.'

'Perhaps, it has made me into a bit of a perfectionist,' Anna stroked her knife through the butter before buttering her roll with expert precision.

'So what exactly made you decide to travel?' John asked, forcing his eyes from her hands to look into the bread basket.

Anna swallowed hard. She hadn't anticipated his question. Chris flooded her conscience. 'I'd never really been outside of Yorkshire, I wanted to experience something.'

'And have you experienced all you wanted to?'

Their eyes locked, and Anna licked her lips. She thought she had experienced all she had wanted to, got this notion about there being more to life out of her system, then she arrived in Seattle and met the man sitting opposite her. Now she found herself questioning everything she thought she had reasoned with in her mind.

She could only shrug, looking down to lick an errant drop of butter from her thumb. Anna searched for a neutral response to John's question, she couldn't reveal the truth. 'I've seen things and done things I never thought I would. Money is running out now, so if I haven't done everything yet, I won't be able to afford to. Seattle will definitely be my last stop.'

Nodding in response, John felt a sinking feeling as Anna's words resonated. Seattle without her didn't seem that much of a bright proposition at all. But still, he would be going home soon anyway, back to normality. The sensible thing would be to fight whatever it was he was feeling for Anna and keep things between them platonic. But where was the harm in a little short term dalliance? They were both adults. She was making him feel things again, John didn't want to let go of that when it had been so long since he had felt anything.

And she kept staring at him. Watching him like no one ever had. John knew she must feel something as well.

* * *

'I'm telling you, Gary Barlow is a musical genius and I will not hear anyone say differently!'

'Hmm, okay. I must say I'm not too familiar with his work but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.'

The walk back to the hostel had been made amidst a shower of playful banter. Topic of discussion had moved onto their musical tastes, and it was then John really felt old. Apparently U2 just weren't cool anymore, and Anna hadn't appreciated having their album added to her iTunes library without having bought it. Now she was trying to convince him to try the music of Take That.

John had his hands in his pockets, and it had been a couple of minutes into their journey that he had felt Anna take a hold of his forearm. He kept harping back to the same word in his mind, natural. It felt natural to share dinner with Anna, it felt natural to walk beside each other like this. The conversation between them flowed, she made him laugh easier than any other ever had. This had to be more than a 'short term dalliance' as he had termed it earlier.

' _Rule The World_ is my favourite by Take That,' Anna remarked as if John should know this particular song. He nodded and remained silent, Anna knowing by one look at him he hadn't a clue what the song was. 'You don't know it, do you?'

Meeting her eye, he shook his head before chuckling. 'I know _Angels_.'

Anna tapped him with the hand that was resting on his forearm. 'That's a Robbie song, after he left Take That.'

'Oh, forgive me,' John replied in mock apology. The hostel came into view, and John sighed. They would have to part once more.

'Well, this is me,' Anna said, coming to a stop outside the entrance. She folded her arms across her body, her bag hanging below her left elbow. The evening was coming to an end, and Anna felt almost desolate. 'I had a lovely time.'

'Me too.'

John's hands were still in his pockets, neither was really sure what to do next. However, John knew what he wanted to do, and as he stared deeply into Anna's eyes, he felt his breath leaving him in shorter and shorter gasps. John had never taken the initiative before in his life, he had never felt the need. But now, as he stood before this vibrant young woman, he knew he had to.

Stepping closer, John removed his hands from his pockets and placed them on Anna's elbows. She shook at the contact, but John didn't move away. She didn't want him to, desperate to find out what he was going to do next. His eyes were a multitude of different colours in this light, and in his proximity. There was something within them, something Anna had never seen before from any other man. Never from Chris.

'I'm going to kiss you now.'

His words seemed to reverberate around them. Anna felt her head empty, any thought of anyone else completely disappearing. In this moment, the only two people who existed were her and John. Just them. Anna needed him to kiss her as much as she needed the air that she breathed.

The first touch of his lips was tentative, John giving Anna the opportunity to retreat if she wanted to. But she wasn't. Her lips were soft, still tasted of the wine she had been drinking at the restaurant. And they fit against his perfectly. She resumed the kiss, John felt her leaning up on her tiptoes and leaning on him courtesy of his hands on her elbows. That was as far as John dare go this evening. Who knew where things could leave if he deepened the kiss, let alone felt the swell of her hips beneath his touch.

Anna felt as though she was floating away, John's lips moving exquisitely against hers. A kiss had never felt like this before. Nothing had ever felt like this. This man had completely bewitched her.

'I'm working all week,' John whispered, their foreheads touching one another's. 'But to save you money would you like to come over to my apartment tomorrow night for dinner? About eight?'

Anna nodded her response, unable to speak in this moment. It almost hurt to lose contact, but using all the resilience she could, Anna took a step away from John. Her arms were still folded, his hands had found their way back into his pockets. Then he smiled. Anna couldn't help the small involuntary laugh that left her before smiling back.

'You have the address of the office on that card I gave you last week. I live in the building opposite, Smith Tower. Or I can come meet you?'

'It's okay, I'll find it,' Anna replied, remembering where she had put the small square of cardboard in an instant.

'Great. Goodnight Anna.'

'Goodnight John.'

After another reciprocated smile, John turned and began to walk away. Anna released a heavy breath before lifting a trembling hand to her lips. She could still feel John's touch there, as if she was now forever branded by him. God, she was in deep and she needed to talk to Gwen. Desperately. Looking at her watch she saw it was ten thirty. It would be four in the morning back home. Still, it was worth a try.

Anna saw a bench to her left and sat down. Using her phone, she began to dial. After a few rings, she was relieved to see the word 'connecting' on her screen.

'God, Anna,' Gwen chided her. Anna watched as her friend sat up in bed and turned on the beside lamp. She suddenly felt guilty. 'Do you know what time it is?'

'Sorry,' Anna murmured, 'I just needed to talk to you.'

Gwen was sat up against the headboard, her hair mussed and her eyes groggy with sleep. 'Where are you? Don't you have electricity in that place you are staying in?'

'I'm on the street outside, I wanted to talk to you in private before I went in.'

'What is it?'

'I had dinner tonight, with that bloke again. And I am going to his apartment tomorrow night.'

'Right,' Gwen replied, as if there was nothing wrong in Anna's actions.

'Oh Gwen, it's such a mess,' Anna exclaimed. 'This guy, he's so sweet, charming, everything Chris is not.'

'Well that's not difficult,' Gwen pointed out as she ran a hand through her bed hair. 'Chris has all the charm of a cucumber.'

Anna rolled her eyes before revealing what she hadn't yet admitted aloud to herself. 'We haven't spent that much time together, but against all rational thinking I'm falling for him, Gwen.'

'What, the new guy?'

'Yeah.'

'And he feels he same?'

Closing her eyes, Anna remembered their goodbye not ten minutes previously. 'He just kissed me goodnight.'

'Woah, go Anna,' Gwen said as enthusiastically as the early hour would let her.

'But what about Chris? Everything is booked for the wedding back home, our families are thrilled we're finally making it official, Chris's texts recently have been wonderful…'

'Yet you kissed another man. Perhaps Chris isn't the one for you, after all.'

'Perhaps.'

'Besides, monogamy is overrated,' Gwen continued, Anna shaking her head at her friends brashness. 'Have your cake and eat it too. Keep each of them a secret. Then, even if you come back here and get married, what Chris doesn't know won't hurt him. You said you wanted to get out there and see if there was more to life. See what this man has to offer. '

'Gwen!'

'What?' Gwen said in her defence, shrugging her shoulders. 'You wouldn't have given this guy a second glance if you were sure about Chris.'

Her words struck a chord, Anna had to admit. And they made sense. But this wasn't like her. John made her feel like somebody else. She wasn't sure at the moment if that was a good thing, or bad.

'Look, I want to go back to sleep. All I'm saying is there is an ocean and six hour time difference between you and Chris. You told me and Crawley before you left you wanted to feel something. This man is offering you that chance. See where it goes, you might regret it if you don't. I won't think any less of you.'

* * *

Once back at his apartment, John walked to his phone. He dialled a number and listened to it ring, praying for the person he was trying to contact to pick up. Just before he was about to give up and end the call, he could hear it connecting.

'What the hell? Bates, do you have any idea what time it is in England?'

'Sorry Robert but I just had to say thank you for sending me to Seattle,' John replied, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the fireplace in his living room. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- You might have noticed the story's rating change. Some may welcome this, others not so much and it's another chapter I am nervous about uploading. It's right at the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows, and the PM's I receive. I have read this story over and over for the past two years and I feel I know it back to front, inside and outside. I can't see any spelling mistakes but if there are, I apologise.**

 **And I'm picking on Steven Seagal because my ex liked him.**

 **Disclaimer- Same as chapters 1 - 4**

* * *

 **5**

He must have read the same paragraph about ten times. The client profiles he had to read for his job were not exciting at the best of times, but with Anna visiting his apartment that evening, John was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. John wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him. If she knew how in a short and limited amount of time in one another's company, she had completely invaded his heart and mind.

Leaning back in his chair, John's mind drifted to the kiss they had shared the night previously. He didn't know it until that moment, but her lips against his might have just been what he had been missing all these years. It never felt right with Vera, had never felt right with anybody else. Not like how it had felt kissing Anna. He was a changed man.

Giving up with an exasperated sigh, John threw the paper he was holding onto the desk. Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose. With his eyes closed, he could see Anna's face, her beautiful eyes, her smile. What would be like to touch her properly, he thought. To watch her face as he loved her. Lord help him, he felt like a hormonal teenager all over again.

'You okay, John?'

Startled, John looked up to see Harold standing opposite him, clutching onto some files. 'Yeah, I'm good.'

'Really?' Harold continued, walking over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room. 'It doesn't look like it.'

'This evening, I've got to cook for the most beautiful woman I've ever met. ' John revealed, leaning forward slightly in his chair to retrieve his glasses. 'What would you cook for the most beautiful woman you had ever met?'

Harold sniggered, shaking his head with his back still to John. 'The most beautiful woman I will ever meet shall be able to cook for me.'

John rolled his eyes good naturedly as Harold continued to laugh, before the screen on the wall came to life. Robert was trying to video call. 'Leave us, Harold. The big boss is calling and I know what this is about.'

'No problem,' Harold marched towards the door. 'I'd rather avoid a call from my brother in law if it's all the same.'

As Harold left the room, closing the door with a soft click, John reached for the remote control, pointing it towards the screen and pressing answer. Robert appeared, John remaining silent and allowing his boss to take the lead.

'Okay John, what was the five am call in aid of?

'Yeah,' John replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Sorry about that.'

'Well, what have you got to thank me about?'

'I've met a girl.'

'A girl?' Robert's tone was incredulous. 'What type of girl?'

John winced. 'Not a girl. A woman. Someone who is travelling, someone from Yorkshire as it happens.'

'Well, that's all very well and good but I hope it isn't getting in the way of your work.'

John looked at the pile of papers he had thrown on his desk not five minutes previously. 'No, of course not. We are on course for opening on time, we have a catalogue of clientele that is building nicely. Harold is doing a grand job.'

'Hmm, okay,' Robert's tone was sceptical, but he was smiling nonetheless. 'Just no more five am calls. Okay?'

'You have my word,' John saluted his boss.

Robert put his legs up on the table in front of him, and rested his hands behind his head. 'So tell me more about this woman.'

* * *

Sitting on Melanie's bunk, Anna studied the card John had given her. She had researched the address written upon it, realising his office, and his apartment, wasn't far from the café. Placing it down carefully on the shelf above her bunk, Anna set about finding the only other smart dress she had with her.

Lugging her suitcase out from under the bed, she placed it on Melanie's bed before opening it. One thing she wouldn't miss about travelling- the heavy luggage. Opening the case, she searched for her navy blue pleated dress. Upon revealing it, she gasped as she noticed a white stain towards the bottom of the skirt.

'Oh fudge,' she hissed, taking the material between her thumb and forefinger.

'Is that what passes as a swear word in your neck of the woods?' Melanie asked as she walked into the room.

'I've got a stain on my dress.'

'Oh no,' Melanie looked at the material over Anna's shoulder. 'Just wear that black dress again, you looked a knockout in that.'

'I can't see the same man two nights in a row and wear the same thing,' Anna replied, dropping the dress back into her suitcase.

'Oh, you're seeing the same bloke? I didn't realise that.' Anna rolled her eyes, Melanie really was a woman of the world in every sense of the expression. 'Well, I have something you could borrow.'

'Really?' Anna said hopefully, looking over her shoulder as Melanie dragged her suitcase over from the other side of the room.

'Yeah, we're about the same size,' she said breathlessly as she lifted the case on the bed beside Anna's. After rummaging for a moment, Melanie revealed a mint green sleeveless dress, and a white cardigan. 'Here we go.'

'Oh Mel. It's gorgeous,' Anna gasped, running her fingers over the material. 'I couldn't possibly borrow it.'

'Well, it's either that or nothing,' she replied, hands on her hips. 'I do have a bikini and a sarong we could accessorize with…'

'This should be fine,' Anna insisted, picking up the dress in her hands. 'Thank you.'

'I just hope he's worth it,' Melanie replied, zipping up her suitcase.

Anna didn't need to reply, she already knew the answer to the question.

* * *

Anna could tell just from looking outside the building how upmarket it was. She would never be able to afford anything like this in a million years. As she reached out for the door, it was snatched away from her by a man wearing a burgundy suit and hat. He smiled at her politely as Anna stepped through the now open doorway.

'Good evening, may I ask who you are meeting this evening?'

'Erm Bates, John Bates,' Anna replied, showing the doorman the card. 'He lives in apartment twelve.'

'Of course,' the man nodded his head. 'He told me he was expecting company this evening. In the elevator, second floor.'

'Thank you,' Anna smiled graciously before heading towards the elevator.

It seemed to take an age to reach the second floor, the doors opening with a light ting. Once out in the corridor, Anna looked left and right before seeing twelve directly opposite her. Inhaling deeply, Anna composed herself then stepped closer to the door. She knocked lightly and waited for John to answer.

 _This is it,_ John said to himself as he heard the knock on the door. He almost ran to the door, such was his eagerness to see the woman on the other side of it. Once the door was open, everything fell back into place again as John was reunited with Anna. She looked absolutely stunning. When did she not?

'Hello,' she said sweetly, John noticed her cheeks redden a little and smiled.

'Hi,' he stepped aside to allow her to cross the threshold into his apartment.

Closing the door, John gestured for Anna to follow him to the kitchen. She did so, looking around her surroundings as she walked. The living room and kitchen were open plan, the two areas separated by a huge couch in the middle of the room. The full length windows offered a view of the Space Needle John had mentioned he had when they had first met. There was soft music playing in the background. It was the perfect atmosphere.

'I know, it's extremely grand and wouldn't have been what I would have chosen for myself, but as I said, my boss organised it.'

'No, not at all,' Anna shook her head. 'It's a wonderful apartment, you're very lucky to live here, albeit temporarily.' She sat at the table in the kitchen, it already laid for two people to share dinner. 'Something smells good.'

'Spaghetti Bolognaise,' John opened the lid of one of the pans on the hob, giving the contents a quick stir. 'Italian again, I'm sorry but it's one of the few things I know how to cook.'

Anna wasn't surprised as she eyed the pile of take away menus on the kitchen counter. 'I love spaghetti bolognaise, besides you're the first man to cook for me. Back home usually…' She stopped, almost revealing about Chris but stopping herself just in time. John turned to listened to her. 'Err, no one has ever offered I suppose.'

'Well, they're all fools. I'm shocked no man has ever felt compelled to cook someone as special as you dinner. ' Their eyes locked on one another's, Anna's smile fading away. Thinking he had said too much John decided to change the subject. 'Would you like a drink? There is no alcohol in the place, but I can offer you some homemade lemonade. I know how pathetic that sounds.'

'Lemonade is great.'

'So, did you go out anywhere today?' John asked as he opened the refrigerator, reaching inside and removing a jug filled with fresh lemonade.

'I went to the art gallery,' Anna revealed, watching as John filled two glasses with the cool drink. 'I've never been to one before and it called to me as I walked pass. The free entry was a big selling point as well. I wish I'd visited Seattle earlier on in my trip.'

'Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself,' After placing her drink on the table, John sat beside her, moving his chair a little closer. 'You really do look beautiful this evening.'

She bashfully moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. The smile that accompanied his sincere words was gorgeous. 'Thank you.'

'So, have you any plans to do anything else before you go home?'

Anna couldn't help but note how he never spoke about himself. It was a pleasant change, having been with a man like Chris. Everything was about her comfort, how she was feeling, what she wanted to do. John was so attentive, it was a foreign concept for Anna and only endeared him to her more.

'Money will dictate that, I fear. I think I over indulged in LA.'

'Well, if you can't over indulge whilst on holiday, when can you?' John stood up then, moving back to the stove. 'I think this is just about done. You ready to eat?'

Within a few minutes both had tucked into their meals, a day of work and release of nervous tension leaving John famished. Anna ate hers at a slower pace, but no less enthusiastically.

'So, tell me about what you get up to when your not fighting for justice,' Anna asked, curling some spaghetti onto her fork. 'Any hobbies?'

'Besides watching the football?' Anna nodded with a smile, memories of their sharing the earphones in the café hanging in the air. 'I would love to tell you I go bungee jumping, or play an instrument. But I work long hours and I'm quite boring really. I read, I go to the movies, I like walking. Yorkshire is great for that.'

'It sure is.'

'What about you, then? Is your life as high octane as mine?'

Anna giggled at his question, thinking about the life back home she regarded as just as mundane. 'I go out with my two friends, we go dancing. I like walking too. I listen to Take That.'

'Oh yes, how could I forget. With that Barry…'

'Gary,' Anna corrected him. 'Gary Barlow. But my ideal evening is staying in and watching a chick flick, surrounded by different snacks. You already know about my movie tastes.'

'I do, and I'm still willing to talk to you,' John joked, Anna pretending to act insulted before she gave herself away and began to laugh. 'Mine isn't much better to be fair. I do like a weepy movie.'

'No you don't,' Anna grinned at his admission.

'I do,' John insisted, looking down and gathering some more spaghetti on his fork. 'If I tell you something, promise you will keep it to yourself?'

'I have a feeling I'm going to want to keep it to myself anyway.'

'Every time I watch _Beaches_ , I cry.'

'Oh my God, John,' Anna brought a hand to her face in an attempt to mask her amusement.

'What? You'd have to have a heart of stone for that film not to move you.'

'True,' Anna had to concede his point. 'I just never imagined that would be the type of film to interest you.'

'What type of film did you have me down as liking?'

'I don't know,' Anna shrugged, placing her cutlery down on her plate and sitting back in her chair, crossing her legs. 'Steven Seagal.'

'God, give me some credit,' John winced, noticing Anna had finished. 'Did you enjoy that?'

'It was delicious.'

Once John had also completed his meal, he suggested they move to the couch. He hadn't had a chance to sit down properly all day. Anna was happy to accept, following him as he lead her to the living area. She had kept it to herself so far, but Anna had realised something during dinner.

'So, there is no alcohol in the apartment. You drank soft drinks all day when we went to the Space Needle, last night too.'

John turned to face Anna, she sitting at one end of the sofa, he the other. His fingers toyed with the edge of a cushion as he spoke. 'That is because I am a recovering alcoholic.'

Anna lifted her eyebrows at his revelation. 'Really?'

'Yes.' John looked to the ceiling as he worked something out. 'I have been on the wagon for one year, six months and thirteen days.'

'I'm impressed.'

'It does mean I have the odd crafty cigarette, however,' John continued, 'but even they are becoming fewer. Still, we all have the odd vice, don't we?'

Nodding, Anna considered her next question carefully. 'Was there a reason you went down that road?'

'There were many factors. Most notably my ex wife,' John began to explain, Anna hanging on to his every word. 'The divorce was very messy. She was out for all she could get and I didn't want to let her have it. She was nasty and controlling, I don't know why I married her.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'It's fine,' John stroked the material of the cushion he had been fiddling with. 'I should have made sure of who I was marrying in the first place.'

John had no idea how his words resonated within Anna. Silence fell then, Anna could hear the music louder than ever in the stillness. He had revealed something to her, a secret from his past and it made her feel closer to him somehow. The atmosphere around them made Anna lose herself, and as his eyes bore into hers she moved closer to him on the couch.

Now within touching distance, John took a strand of Anna's hair within his grasp. His touch was so tender, so gentle.

'You are so beautiful, getting to know you these past few days has been nothing short of magical,' he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. Before Anna knew where she was or what was happening, she had pressed her lips to his.

This was all the permission John needed. Anna had initiated the kiss, she must want this. Feeling bolder, John ran his tongue along Anna's bottom lip, feeling her groan vibrate against his mouth. One look into her half lidded eyes, and John was gently moving Anna back against the arm of the couch, their tongues meeting for the first time.

The top of his body was covering hers, his delicious weight pushing Anna into the couch. John's hand had found the silkiness of the skin on Anna's thigh, she felt as if his touch was setting her on fire. His mouth was moving expertly against hers, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Anna wanted more, wanted to feel more and she found her hands un-tucking John's shirt tails, the fingers of her right hand answering a primal call and dancing their way to the skin at the base of John's back.

John groaned into Anna's mouth as he felt her fingertips, soft as silk sending shivers careening up his spine. A woman's touch had never turned him on as much. The fingers of her left hand were running a path through his hair as they kissed, her mouth moving against his was bliss. His mind was clouded, his desire was increasing. He couldn't remember ever being as hard as he was in this moment and they had barely started. She was exquisite. He had to touch her. Everything was happening so quickly, it was as if John wasn't in control of his movements as his hand pushed Anna's skirt ever upward, bunching the garment at her hips before reaching for the material of her underwear. She wasn't stopping him, indeed she was returning his kisses more enthusiastically as he continued his attentions to her most sensitive place.

His fingers worked their way beneath the hem, touching the soft curls that framed her centre. Breaking the kiss, John had to look at Anna's face. He saw her eyes clamp shut as he tested her, pushing his index finger ever so gently inside her. His erection was straining within its clothed confines, but he was determined to control himself, to bring Anna's pleasure before he even thought of himself.

He squeezed the skin outside her centre with one hand within Anna's underwear, his body still half covering hers. Their lips met in another kiss, their tongues tangling as John's hand continued to work against Anna. She had never been touched like this before, her climax had never approached with such earth shattering clarity. The sensation consumed her, there was nothing but her, John and his touch.

John seemed to realise she was close, increasing his pressure until she was calling out, her head pushing back into the arm of the sofa, her body moving restlessly beneath him. He had removed his hand, choosing instead to squeeze her gently outside of her underwear as she rode her pleasure, the action seemingly prolonging the moment.

As she came down from her high, Anna realised she had never come like that before. As the realisation spread through her like electricity through her veins, visions of Chris came to mind. The only man she had ever experienced sexually. Her childhood sweetheart. Her fiancé. And guilt began to form in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't her.

Moving her hands to his shoulders, Anna softly pushed on John as he left a trail of kisses along her neck. Sitting up, John searched for Anna's eyes.

'Are you alright?'

'I've, erm, I've got to go,' Anna replied, pushing her skirt down as she stood up. She reached for her purse on the coffee table.

Furrowing his brow, John didn't understand. She had wanted this. She didn't stop him. What had he done wrong? 'Anna?'

Anna met his gaze, but said nothing. Exhaling a heavy breath, she turned on her heel and fled, closing the door behind her with a slam.

'Bollocks,' John hissed to himself, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the arm of the sofa. He tried to steady his breathing, his arousal still prominent.

What had just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback on this story, glad people are mostly enjoying it. Apologies for the late update, I turned on the news when I got in from work last night then didn't feel much like doing anything. Still, better late than never.  
**

 **Disclaimer- Same as chapters 1 - 5...**

* * *

 **6**

Anna had left the hostel early, not wanting to face a barrage of questions from Melanie about her date. She just couldn't shake this intense guilt she felt at not only letting another man touch her in such a way, but wanting him to as well. In the moment, it was what she needed and she had enjoyed it. John's touch was amazing, overwhelming. But this wasn't right. This wasn't her.

She loved Chris, their life together had been and would be comfortable. He wasn't the most attentive, wasn't romantic but Anna could tell he loved her. However, when she thought she was decided that Chris was where her future lay, Anna couldn't shake nor ignore the fact John had made her feel so many things in such a short amount of time by doing not very much. By just being him. Handsome, complimentary, smooth him.

This was a mess.

A walk through the city had lead her to a park. The weather was glorious today, and having purchased a sandwich and a drink, she had decided to have a small picnic, a moment of solitude to try and process what was running through her mind. She saw a tree towards the edge of the park, sitting beneath its shade would be just what she needed after the exertion of her walk this morning.

It had been wrong to leave John's apartment how she did but she had panicked. Her actions had shocked her, she never knew she had it within her to act so wantonly. Perhaps it was John that made her behave that way…

Just as her mind was drifting, Anna heard a ringing coming from her bag. Her tablet. Finding the device, Anna saw that Gwen was trying to video call her. Making sure she was relatively alone, she decided she could do with a chat with her best friend.

'Hello Sweetcheeks,' Gwen greeted her, Anna releasing a sigh as Gwen's friendly face came up on screen. 'Can you talk now?'

'I can.'

You okay?'

'Yeah.' Her tone was unconvincing and Anna knew Gwen would see right through it.

'No you're not,' Gwen replied. 'What's up? Is this about that bloke you've been seeing?'

'Maybe,' Anna felt herself blush, praying Gwen couldn't see.

'Oh My God, Anna May Smith. You slept with him, didn't you?'

'No, I did not,' Anna hissed in response, looking around her to make sure no passers by were within ear shot. 'But things got quite heated.'

'How heated?' Gwen pressed, leaning closer to the screen.

Trying to search for the right words, Anna ran a hand nervously through her hair. 'I let him, you know…'

'You let him what?'

'You know,' Anna reiterated, looking away from the screen before continuing, whispering, 'touch me down there.'

Christ, she felt like a teenager.

'Ooh, what was it like?'

'Gwen!' Anna exclaimed, shaking her head.

'Come on, how was it? We share everything.'

'Well, it was hot but that's beside the point. Once again, I can't believe you are condoning my behaviour.'

'And once again I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear,' Gwen counteracted, Anna's shoulders slumping upon hearing her argument. 'You aren't married yet, there is no legal binding document or paper or…'she bumbled for a minute before waving her hand, 'or whatever linking you to Chris. You are having a bit of fun, one last hurrah and I don't need to reassure you I will keep it to myself.'

'Thanks,' Anna replied half heartedly before stating the obvious. 'I haven't been with anyone but Chris.'

'Well, of course you haven't. You've barely left Yorkshire.'

'Thanks for that, Gwen.'

Gwen rolled her eyes. 'Well, it's true isn't it? There is a big world out there, my friend.'

Nodding, Anna knew Gwen was right. 'Maybe I should tell the guy I'm seeing about Chris.'

'Look, are you still planning on marrying Chris?'

'Of course. I think so.'

'Then why ruin things and cause unnecessary heartache if this is only a fling?' Gwen asked, 'sow your wild oats whilst you have the chance.'

'I'm not sure it is a fling, though,' Anna pinched the bridge of her nose. 'And this is not like me.'

'Live a little, Anna. So long as your safe, and the only person you tell is me where's the harm? Does this guy know anything in detail about where you live?' Anna shook her head. 'Then go for it.'

'You're only saying this because you don't like Chris.'

'It's not that I don't like him,' Gwen explained, tilting her head to the side. 'It's just I know you can do so much better, sweetheart. You deserve better. And I know you enough to know you wouldn't give yourself so willingly if you didn't feel a connection to this bloke. Explore it. You might regret it if you don't.'

* * *

Spill The Beans came into view, Anna relieved to see the café as she knew it meant she was near her hostel. Despite being in the city for two weeks, she was still nervous she would get lost. Tea. Tea solved everything, that was what her grandmother had always said. She could ponder her situation over a steaming hot cup. Lost in her guide book as she entered, Anna joined the back of the queue.

There was so much to do in this town, yet Anna's funds were becoming more limited by the day. Perhaps she should just cut her losses and go home early. It would solve a bucket load of her problems. The cruises looked amazing, particularly the whale themed ones. She could perhaps stretch to one of those if she only had breakfast and dinner one day…

God, this was ridiculous. She had credit cards she could use, but Anna had promised herself she wouldn't go there. But did she really want to go home?

'Ahh, the British lady.'

Anna looked over the top of her book at the barista whom she had met on her first day in Seattle. 'One and the same.'

'We got some of that tea in you like,' the man explained seemingly pleased with himself. 'It' s our special offer of the week. York- shire Tea.'

'Yorkshurrr Tea,' Anna corrected him, 'and that's wonderful. I'll have a large cup, please.'

'Coming right up,' the barista replied cheerfully, setting about preparing Anna's order as she stepped aside to wait for her drink.

She turned her attentions back to her book. Renting a Bicycle and taking a ride through the city was appealing, as was visiting the market. With Anna's ability to window shop one of her main assets, the latter activity would easily fill a few hours in her stay here.

'One York- shire tea.'

The barista's voice caused Anna to life her head. 'Yorkshurr.'

'What?'

Anna shook her head. 'Nothing.'

'You know, if you want a guided tour of this town, I'd be willing to show you around. I was born and bred here in Seattle. There's more to this place than the Space Needle.'

Placing her book down as she reached for her tea, Anna allowed a smile to pass upon her lips. She didn't need the attentions of another man complicating things, even if he could make a decent cup of tea. Besides, he was early twenties at the most. Anna was well into her thirties.

'Thanks,' Anna searched for his name tag, 'Brad. But myself and my guide book are doing just fine.'

'Well, any time you change your mind, you know where I am. I can't remember a more beautiful woman I've ever served a beverage to.'

A snigger behind Brad caused Anna to look beyond where he was standing. A female colleague was trying her best to stifle a laugh. 'Just to warn you, he used that line twice yesterday and once this morning.'

'Tracy, be quiet,' Brad nudged the woman behind him gently with his elbow.

'It seems young Brad here is quite the Romeo,' Anna mused, stirring her tea as she spoke.

That caused Tracy to laugh out loud. 'Yeah, right.'

'Come on Brad, you must be early twenties?'

Brad stood taller, arms folded across his upper body. 'Twenty two.'

'Well, I'm thirty three so a little old for you, don't you think?'

'Not at all, I like the older, more experienced lady…'

'Brad, you can't talk to a customer like that,' Tracy interrupted him before looking at Anna, 'I'm so sorry.'

Waving away Tracy's concerns, Anna found the situation extremely amusing, and she was flattered all the same. Offering Brad a nod of thanks for her drink, Anna picked up her cup and turned to look for a table.

As she looked out over the café, of course he was there. John. The sight of him stopped her dead in her tracks. As always when she came face to face with this man, thoughts of Chris dissipated. His glasses were on, his laptop was open in front of him, his suit jacket hanging on the chair beside him leaving him in shirt sleeves and waistcoat. God, why did he always have to wear a waistcoat?

She was startled as John lifted his head, seeing her almost immediately and locking his gaze on hers. Anna could do nothing but smile weakly. A strange sense of relief ran through her when he reciprocated her actions, offering her a smile that made her heart begin to beat harder in her chest.

She was in trouble.

He gestured to the seat opposite him. Gwen's words from earlier were repeating in her head. She was right. Anna would regret this if she didn't explore what was happening between them further. She owed it to John, and she owed it to herself.

Anna looked left and right before walking towards him. No words were spoken as she placed her tea on the table beside her guidebook and her rucksack on the vacant chair beside the one she was about to occupy. Anna was shaking and she didn't know why. Maybe because there was this new element to their relationship, perhaps because of the way she left things and she couldn't bear for John to think ill of her.

John spoke first after closing the lid of his laptop. 'Good afternoon.'

'Hi,' Anna replied feebly, stirring her tea in an attempt to hide her anxiety.

'What have you got up to today, then?'

'Not a lot,' Anna shrugged. 'Walked for a bit, then found a park and ate lunch there. Spoke to a friend over video call.'

'A relaxing day, then?'

'Yes, relaxing.' Anna pointed to his laptop. 'You've been busy?'

'Not really, I just fancied a change of scenery. I'm not a violent man, but there's only so long you can listen to your colleague sing Barry White's back catalogue as he works before you start to Google how to make a murder look like an accident.'

He was making jokes, albeit bad ones. Perhaps he wasn't mad at her. Maybe it was time to test the water. 'Look John. I'm sorry for running out like that last night.'

'It's alright, a cold shower solved the problem.'

'What?'

Anna furrowed her brow as she met his eye. Slowly, he lifted his eyebrows above his glasses as he wore the most delicious grin. Suddenly she knew exactly what he was talking about and she felt it at the pit of her stomach. Butterflies. So that what was what they felt like…

She needed a moment to compose herself. 'Be that as it may, I was just confused, things between us have moved so fast. It's not like me'

John leant forward on the table, leaning on his elbows, his tone just above a whisper. 'Despite what you may think, last night is not an example of how I operate either. It just felt right, and I thought it was what you wanted. I would have never pushed you into something you didn't want, Anna.'

'Oh God, I know that,' Anna reached across the table, placing a hand on John's forearm. 'Please don't think any different. I wouldn't have let things get that far if it wasn't what I wanted. It's just I panicked…' her voice trailed off as she searched for the right way to voice her feelings. Meeting his gaze once more, as always she found nothing but understanding there. Moving closer, Anna felt confident to continue. She murmured under her breath, 'It's never felt that good before.'

Her words hung in the air as John ascertained her meaning. He began to nod, smile even and Anna knew he understood. 'There's no pressure, Anna. I won't hound you or anything, if you walk out of here and never want to see me again then I'd understand.'

'I don't want that.' She definitely didn't.

'Me either.' Anna gasped as John took her hand in his, watching as he softly ran his thumb over her knuckles. 'I've loved getting to know you. As I said before, last night is not how I usually do things, but it felt incredible.'

Anna lowered her head before agreeing. 'It did.'

'I recognise that things between us are moving quickly. So how about you spend your time sightseeing, or whatever. We don't see each other. Give you time to clear your head.'

Finding herself nodding, Anna had to admit some time to think things through would be most welcome. 'Thank you.'

'Then if you want,' relinquishing his touch, John reached into one of his jacket pockets for his card and began to scribble on the back. 'We can go out next weekend. Sunday. The zoo perhaps? Not dinner, or dancing. A nice, neutral activity that doesn't suggest anything.'

'That sounds nice.'

He passed the card across the table. 'That's my personal mobile. I'll keep Sunday free, if you want to go out then text me Saturday night.'

'Alright.'

'And if you want to text me between now and then, that's fine. But as I said, no pressure.'

'No pressure,' Anna repeated his words. There was a beat of silence then John began to pack away his belongings. 'You're going?'

'Yeah, I have a meeting at four,' John explained, standing up and putting his jacket on. He picked up his laptop and brought it under his arm before looking at Anna. He reached for her hand once more, giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Take care.'

'And you,' Anna watched over her shoulder as John left. God, he was lovely. So, so lovely. The card was still in front of her, Anna smiling as she noticed he had drawn a little love heart underneath his number.

She already knew they would be going to the zoo this Sunday.

* * *

The walk back to the office in glorious sunshine was all the more sweeter for having spoken to Anna. John had been so worried he had overstepped the mark the evening previously, it was as if a weight had been lifted to know he hadn't, to know she had in fact enjoyed herself.

 _It's never felt like that before…_

Her words reverberating around his head made John a little hotter under the collar as well as the warm weather. If last night felt that good, how amazing would it be if she accepted him fully.

'Stop it, John,' he chided himself under his breath as he entered the office building. 'No pressure, remember?'

The air conditioning in the building was most welcome as John strode towards the elevator. Pressing the button for the floor he needed, John wondered if Anna would text him on Saturday. He felt confident she would, but their time apart could make her forget how he made her feel…

'Oh, shit.'

Walking back into the office, John swore under his breath as he saw the client he was meeting with had already arrived. Harold seemed to have everything under control however, the man laughing as Harold spoke. Either he was easily pleased or being polite, because there was no way anything Harold said was ever that funny.

'Hello,' John said, almost running into the room. 'I had some business to attend to that took longer than I anticipated.'

'Queue longer than you thought at the café?'

Offering Harold a scowl, John shook the hand of the man who had been waiting for him. 'Just give me a moment to set up, then I'll be ready for you both.'

Entering his office, John's first action was to turn on the air conditioning and turn it up high. He placed his laptop on the table before opening it and switching it on, relieved to see it come up with the files he had been working on for the meeting.

Shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair, John reached into the breast pocket for his phone. Surprised to see a notification, recently all calls and messages had been diverted to his work mobile, John unlocked the phone. An unknown number appeared at the top of the message.

 **Hey John. Time apart is a good idea, but I already know I want us to go out this Sunday. Pick me up at 10.30? Anna x**

John had never replied to a message so quickly in his life.

 **10.30 sounds great. Have a good week, Anna. Until Sunday, John x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- As always, thank you for the follows and reviews, especially those who leave feedback on every chapter. I'm still amazed anyone reads what i write, let alone seems to enjoy my stories too. Thank you.**

 **Also, going by some reviews I fear this story may not be heading in a direction others would like it to go. As I have said, this story has been two years in the making so it's been set in stone for a while which turn proceedings will take. I hope you stick around for the ride.**

 **And there's some T/M rated action towards the end of this chapter. It's also the longest of the story so hope it's not too heavy going.**

 **Happy Mother's Day to all those Mum's in the UK, and anywhere else too.**

 **Disclaimer- Same as chapters 1-6**

* * *

 **7**

Right. Today was the day. Anna was sure of that as she paced the sidewalk outside the hostel. Today, she would tell him there was someone waiting for her back home. Their time apart had given her time to think. John would hear, and either back out of whatever was happening between them, or he would do what she wanted. Carry on spending time together until they went their separate ways in a couple of weeks. What Chris didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Then he appeared, and the confidence Anna had in telling John had disappeared in an instant. The day was yet again glorious, John striding towards her in a burgundy polo shirt, sleeves tight against his biceps. He was wearing beige chino shorts which rested upon his knees and gave her a lovely view of his lower legs. He was wearing a pair of white converse, no socks. And instead of his normal glasses, a pair of sunglasses sat upon his head.

Such a change from Chris's vests and short, tight running shorts in this weather back home.

'Hello,' he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Anna's cheek, placing a hand on her elbow as he did so. He lifted his head, looking deeply into her eyes. 'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Anna blushed.

'New outfit?'

He was perceptive, Chris never noticed when she wore something new. Anna had used her credit card to buy a new yellow sleeveless summer dress and some simple white pumps, Melanie had helped her pick it out. She wouldn't tell John Melanie's exact words when she had stepped out of the fitting room, but she had a hunch John might appreciate it.

'Yes, I thought I'd treat myself.'

'Well, yellow definitely suits you.'

Smiling in response, Anna followed his gesture and began to walk in step with John, his hands behind his back, hers clutching onto her handbag in front of her. 'Are you sure about the zoo?'

'Yep,' Anna nodded her head. She looked up at John. 'Does it make me incredibly juvenile?'

John chuckled at her words. 'Not at all, and if you remember it was me who suggested it. At least we can be sure there'll be no heights to contend with.'

'Or clowns,' Anna added, causing John's laughter to continue.

'Thank goodness for that. We need to take the metro.'

'Okay, how much is…'

'And today is my treat,' John continued, holding a hand up before Anna could argue. 'I insist.'

She sighed, exhaling a deep breath. 'Fine. But I'll pay for something before I go home, John Bates.'

The trip on the metro was relatively short, Anna was relieved to find out as the heat was stifling. However, she wasn't sure it was the weather making her feel hot as she witnessed the sun shining on John's slightly tanned biceps. If he caught her staring, he didn't say anything as he offered her kind smile after kind smile.

They spoke about her week, the things she had done and Anna asked John how work was coming along. He confirmed that he should be back home within the month. Anna wasn't sure how she felt about that. Joining the back of the queue once at the zoo, discussion turned to the animals they were looking forward to seeing.

'They've got everything here,' John said excitedly as he searched the zoo's website on his phone. 'Humboldt Penguins, lions, wallabies, tigers.'

'Do they have Lemurs? Lemurs are my favourites.'

After clicking his screen a few times, John began to nod. 'They do indeed.'

'Excellent.'

They explored the area of the zoo home to animals from Australasia first, Anna enamoured by the baby wallabies. John's attempts at an Australian accent also made the exhibit most enjoyable. The African Savannah was home to the majestic lions, Anna impressed with John's knowledge of the King of the Beasts. It was clear which animal John favoured as he spoke about the animals with a great deal of affection. They spent a long time at the penguin exhibit, it's sheer size a sight to behold before breaking for lunch.

Once they had eaten, John and Anna came to the zoo's historic carousel. It was filled with excited children having a go on the vintage ride, John noticing Anna watching closely with a smile.

'I've never been on a carousel.' Anna revealed, laughing as an excited little girl was reunited with her father after the ride had come to a stop, she jumping into his arms.

'What, never?' John raised an eyebrow at Anna. She turned to look at him, shaking her head.

'I was never allowed to go the fair when I was a kid, and my…' she stopped herself, about to mention Chris. 'My friends would think it childish.' Well, Gwen and Mary wouldn't but a certain someone definitely would.

'Come on,' John took her hand, leading her to queue with the enthusiastic riders a quarter their age.

'John?' Anna giggled, 'what are you doing?'

'You're going on the carousel.'

'What? I'm too old.'

'Look at that sign,' John pointed to a sign above one of the painted horses. 'Fun for all the family.'

'Alright, but you're coming on too.'

The colour seemed to drain from John's face. 'Me.'

She nodded her head. 'You.'

'Oh, I don't think so,' John protested, trying to take his hand from Anna's grasp. She gripped tighter. God, she was strong.

'Come on, you're not telling me not only are you scared of clowns, you're also scared of a kiddie's fairground ride?'

A beat of silence passed between them as their gaze locked. Anna's tongue was in her cheek, she was sure she saw John swallow thickly. Was he really scared?

'I'll hold your hand.'

At her suggestion, John's look of fear turned to a gentle grin. He nodded before turning to regard the attendant.

'Four dollars please, all proceeds go to the upkeep of the zoo.'

John handed the man a five dollar bill. 'Keep the change.'

Anna took her time choosing the right horses, John becoming almost impatient before she decided on one with a black mane for him, and a yellow mane for her. Ever the gentleman, he helped Anna onto her chosen filly, before heaving himself onto his own. Keeping her promise, the hand that wasn't gripping tightly to the horses reins was safely within hers.

'You're not really scared, are you?' Anna asked him, a slight teasing lilt to her tone.

John looked straight ahead before replying. 'Let's just say I have a chequered past with fairground rides.'

'Sounds nasty,' Anna replied, trying to hide the grin on her face but failing miserably.

'It was,' John answered indignantly.

'Well don't worry,' Anna leant closer to John, he looking at her with a sideward glance. She squeezed his hand. 'You got me through the space needle. I'll get you through this. I've got you.'

A knowing smile passed between them before the ride began, the old fairground music being pumped through the speakers. The sound of it made John feel queasy, let alone the monotonous movements of the ride, round and round.

However, one look beside him and all his fears evaporated. Her long blonde hair flowing in the breeze behind her, a beautiful, effortless smile upon her lips. Anna looked breathtaking and all of a sudden John forgot where he was. There was nothing manufactured about her joyfulness, she looked the epitome of happiness. That such a simple thing could affect Anna in such a way touched John's heart.

'See, this isn't so bad, is it?' Anna shouted to John, so she could hear him.

'No,' he shook his head. 'It's not so bad after all.'

* * *

After a busy day, John suggested they head back into the city. Anna requested they see the bears before they left, a request John couldn't deny. They watched in silence as the two bears rambled around in the late afternoon sun, their wonderful habitat and the company of each other meaning they were quite happy.

'Have you had a good day?' John asked, looking to Anna as she closely observed the bears play fighting over what seemed like a stick.

'The best,' Anna murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She touched a hand to John's forearm. 'Thank you. For this today and for being such wonderful company.'

John placed his hand over Anna's where it lay upon his arm. 'It was my pleasure.'

They continued to watch in silence, neither moving their hands. It felt natural to be standing together in such a way. Anna couldn't shake that fact and she didn't want to. It felt right to be beside John, to be touching him. His broad, furry arm beneath her fingertips felt heavenly, his strong muscles contorting slightly beneath her touch.

'The bears remind me a bit of you, you know,' Anna said quite suddenly, surprising herself somewhat, let alone John. Feeling his heated gaze upon her, Anna felt her cheeks redden.

'How so?' John accentuated the growl in his voice.

'Well, the other night I had quite the feel of you. You're broad like the bears, and cuddly.'

John choked out a laugh. 'I'm not sure you'd like to cuddle those bears.'

'And I didn't see,' she continued, undeterred by his interruption. 'But I could feel you have a hairy chest beneath.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

She finally met his eyes, seeing how they had darkened upon the way she had lead the conversation. 'Oh no.'

A few moments later they had decided to head back, both hungry for something more sustainable than the zoo's snack shacks had to offer, John not presumptuous enough to suggest they eat dinner together either. As John waited for Anna to freshen up, he had snuck into the gift store. Once he had quickly made his purchase, he came back outside just as Anna emerged from the ladies.

'Ready?' she asked, placing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She noticed his hands behind his back, and realised she had just seen him exiting the gift store. 'What are you hiding?'

An incredibly soppy grin overtook his lips before John revealed a slightly on the smaller side of medium sized stuffed toy bear. 'For you. As a souvenir of today.'

'Oh John,' Anna tilted her head to the side, he relieved to see she hadn't found his gesture unwelcome. She squeezed one of it's ears between her thumb and forefinger. 'He's lovely.'

Making their way back downtown, Anna had tried to get John's past fairground misdemeanours out of him, but he was displaying the resilience of a war spy. She gave up in the end, instead changing their subject of conversation to that of the animals they'd seen.

'The meerkats were very cute,' Anna remarked, 'and the wallabies. Even your bad Australian accent couldn't ruin seeing them.'

'Hey,' John said, nudging Anna gently. He saw the entrance to the park near Anna's hostel before them. 'Can I walk you back through the park?'

'That would be lovely.'

Once within the park grounds away from the main precinct, John was feeling a little bolder. Reaching down, he took Anna's hand within his grasp as they walked. She wasn't taking it away. He heartbeat quickened, this felt wonderful. To be walking together like this. He didn't know where this flawless creature had come from, but he silently thanked whatever higher power had brought Anna into his life.

'You know, it's funny.' John said to break the comfortable silence between them. 'How one event can turn your world on its head.'

'What do you mean?'

'I know I said no pressure, but I am an honest bloke. I am a lawyer after all.'

'Okay, go on.'

'When you walked into the café a little over two weeks ago and I bought you that tea my world was monotonous. An endless cycle of meetings, video calls and meeting people I wouldn't give two seconds of my time to in the real world.' John stopped, moving to look at Anna. She was still clutching the bear in her free hand. 'Now my life is filled with colour and possibilities. I can't stop thinking about you Anna. I don't want to stop.'

Anna was looking at him, really looking at him and John felt as if time had stopped. He shrugged a little, knowing he had laid out his heart before her. It was now in her hands. It came as a shock to feel her hand on his shoulder, and before John could catch up Anna was pressing her lips to his.

'Come back to mine,' he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. 'For something to eat. I don't want to say goodbye to you. Not yet.'

* * *

Anna was so confused. She sat in John's kitchen with him as he searched his cupboards, looking for something to prepare them for dinner. His words in the park, her hand in his, her mind was whirring with thoughts of John and the way he made her feel. How he made her feel unlike anyone ever had done. But to tell him about Chris, after what he had revealed in the park, it would crush him. Anna couldn't do that. Not now. Before she had a chance to ponder further, John was speaking.

'Well, it seems I invited you back on the pretence of cooking dinner, and I have nothing to cook.'

'How about a takeaway?' Anna gestured towards the takeaway menus on the counter. 'I wouldn't say no to a pepperoni pizza.'

'Actually, that sounds like a bloody good idea,' John replied, picking up the menu to the local pizzeria.

She didn't know why, but Anna was suddenly very aware of how their exertions during the day had left her desperate for a shower. The heat was still stifling now as the late afternoon moved into early evening. Perhaps heading back to the hostel for an hour or so would help her not only refresh but put recent events into perspective.

'You know, I could head back to the hostel, have a shower and come back with the pizza. I should only be an hour at the most.'

John looked downhearted at Anna's suggestion as he leant back against the counter. His expression jolted her a little, she couldn't bear to be the person who made him feel disappointed.

'If that's what you want, or you could have a shower here? Save the journey. Then the pizza could be waiting for you when your done.'

Anna looked to the bathroom. That did sound preferable to going back out into the heat. Suddenly, something occurred to her. 'I don't have anything to change into.'

She could tell John was mulling something over in his mind. 'Rose.'

'I'm sorry?'

'My boss' niece, she stayed here briefly before I moved in. She left some things behind. Pyjamas and what have you. I could lay you out something and we could wash your dress quickly then air it out on the balcony. It would dry in no time. You know, unless you wanted to head back.'

Anna was coming to realise she didn't really want that. 'Okay. If it's not too much trouble.'

'Of course it isn't,' John shook his head, walking towards the room next to his, Anna following. 'The room Rose used had an adjoining bathroom. The clothes are in one of the drawers. If you leave your dress on the bed I'll grab it then put it in the washing machine.'

He opened the door, stepping aside before allowing Anna to enter. 'Thank you, John.'

'Don't mention it. I'll order a large pepperoni?'

'Sounds great,' Anna answered with a smile.

The shower had been nothing short of wonderful after such a hot day. Anna came back into the room in a robe she had found, smiling to herself as she noticed the dress she had laid upon the bed was gone, seemingly collected by John. She looked at her phone quickly, a message from Gwen asking how the zoo had been her only notification. Chris hadn't messaged for almost a week after his recent out of character outpouring of emotions. She knew he said it was too expensive and was a stickler with money, but Anna felt annoyed she wasn't worth the cost of a text to ask how she was. Had his message that evening been insincere? It made her feel a little less guilty having spent so much time with John.

Searching through the drawers, she found a little dusty pink vest top and pink checked cotton trousers. They were the least risqué of the outfits on offer, Rose obviously a fan of silk and negligees. Opening the wardrobe above, Anna found a grey hooded light tracksuit top. That would do.

Once dressed, her damp hair tossed loosely into a braid, Anna took a deep breath before stepping out into John's living room. He had his back to her, and Anna could tell he had taken a quick shower as well. His hair was damp, and he had changed into a white cotton t shirt and what looked like a pair of black Manchester United shorts. How such a simple outfit could have such an effect on her, she couldn't fathom.

Closing the door with a light click, the noise caused John to turn around, Anna noticing the pizza box on the counter his broad frame had been hiding.

'Just in time,' John remarked, reaching into the cupboard for two glasses. 'I ordered orangeade and Coke, wasn't sure which you'd prefer. Or I have water.'

'Orange is fine,' Anna replied, stepping a little more into the room. John was barefoot, she noted upon closer inspection. Why wouldn't he be, he had just had a shower and this was his home. She sat at the table. 'How much do I owe?'

'Nothing,' John replied with a shake of a head, placing the box on the table. 'Today was my treat. Remember?'

'No, the zoo was your treat,' Anna corrected him. 'How much was the pizza.'

'I'm not telling you,' John sat opposite her. 'If I don't tell you, you can't pay me.'

'I'll just leave twenty dollars on the counter, shall I?'

'Anna, no.'

She relented at his harsher tone, reaching into the box for a slice of the pizza. 'Alright. But I won't forget this.'

They ate slowly, exchanging meaningless chatter about the best pizza they had ever tasted. However, such conversation didn't seem meaningless to Anna. She was coming to find she wanted to know everything about John. Even the foods he favoured.

'It's still really hot,' Anna remarked as she wiped her brow, looking to the clock in John's kitchen. 'It's gone seven. This is ridiculous.'

Nodding in agreement, John looked outside at the sun setting in the sky. 'It's probably still warm enough to sit out on the balcony. There is a hammock out there.'

'A hammock,' Anna grimaced. 'Is it sturdy?'

'Oh yes, your heights thing,' John remembered from their experience a couple of Sunday's before. 'How about I just open the doors?'

'No, it's okay.' Anna didn't want to be deemed a nuisance, although she knew John would never call her such a thing. 'As long as we stay away from the edge sitting on the balcony sounds lovely.'

'Alright then.'

John picked up the two bottles of soda from the counter, Anna took their glasses in hand before following John to the balcony. The gentle breeze that hit them was a relief. John's apartment had an unrestricted view of the Seattle skyline. The Space Needle glowed in the early evening light, Mount Rainier visible in the distance.

'What a view,' Anna gawped at the sight before her.

'I haven't spent enough time out here.'

'To be fair, this past couple of days have been the first time it hasn't rained at all since I've been here. The Seattle summer must be starting.'

'Indeed.'

They sat then, John allowing Anna to become comfortable before joining her. 'Well I must say, I've never sat on a hammock on a balcony a hundred foot up before.'

'Is it everything you dreamed it would be?' John gently teased, handing Anna her orangeade.

Before she began to speak again, Anna felt John rest his arm behind her on the hammock. Without thinking, she leant her body into his touch. She felt safe. Protected even, putting her fears about their height at ease almost immediately.

'My grandparents used to have a hammock in their back garden,' she remembered, taking a sip of her drink before laughing out loud. 'Me and my sister would fight over who got to sit on Grandpa's knee, it was barely big enough for two so was nowhere near big enough for the three of us. He'd tell us stories about Princesses meeting their Prince Charming, after the prince had fought nobly against a dragon, or a wicked queen of course.'

'Naturally,' John nodded.

'I remember me and my sister were staying with my grandparents for the night, and I had a nightmare. It was hot, much like this and Grandpa came into the room. I must have sweated right through my bed clothes because he suggested sitting outside for a while. The stars were so bright, and we spent most of the night talking about them, he was telling me jokes to help me forget my bad dream. Grandma found us the next morning fast asleep.'

John's voice was soft as he replied. 'Sounds like a wonderful memory.'

'I miss Grandpa terribly,' Anna continued, realising she had never revealed to anyone else what she was about to reveal to John. 'My parents were very career driven, in particular my Dad. My sister and I barely saw him during the week, or the weekends if he was away playing golf. During the summer we spent most of our time with aunts, uncles and our grandparents. I've grown closer to my Mum since we lost Dad and I'm glad for that. Grandpa was more of a Dad to me than him. My father died when I was in my early twenties, and I grieved more for my Grandpa than my own father. Isn't that terrible?'

'I don't think so,' John shook his head. 'Mind you, I didn't have a great relationship with my father, either.' Anna waited patiently to see if John would continue, releasing a shaky breath when he did so. 'My mother was everything to me. She made sure I had the best start in life, nothing was too much. I recognised from an early age something wasn't right. Mum would appear with bruises in odd places, she'd flinch whenever Dad came home.'

'Oh John,' Anna murmured, realising at some point her hand had found it's way to his knee.

'I was twelve when I came home to find Mum cowered in the kitchen, Dad leering over her with his fist pulled back. I was quite strong and broad for my age, the only thing I inherited from my father thank God, and I took him by surprise. I pulled him back and hit him. Waiting for him to retaliate, I braced myself before he turned on his heel and left. He was an old man, much older than my mother and he must have realised I was only going to get stronger.' Anna looked up, John's eyes were watering, his jaw was clenched. She squeezed his knee gently, letting him know she was there. 'We never saw him again. Mum spared telling me about the abuse she had suffered at the hands of that man.'

'How awful. I'm so sorry John.'

'Yeah, well,' John met Anna's eyes, smiling slightly despite the tears in his own. 'We had some our happiest times after that moment. Just me and my Mum.'

'At least you have those times to look back on.'

'Yeah.'

'So, tell me about teenage John Bates,' Anna said, trying to lighten the tone. 'I bet he was a hit with the ladies.'

He chuckled then, Anna pleased with her little victory. 'I wouldn't say that, I was incredibly shy.'

'Really?'

John nodded. 'I didn't have my first kiss until I was fifteen.'

'Really? And what was her name? What was she like?'

Minutes must have turned into hours as John and Anna conversed about their lives growing up in their respective home towns. Anna managed to avoid mentioning Chris, relieved that she managed to keep the conversation on John's formative years. They soon moved on to their interests in music, television and what seemed to be a favourite topic between them, movies.

John asked Anna about her travels, and for the first time she discussed her experiences in depth. How the whole process had made her learn so much about herself and what she wanted from life. Feeling so comfortable in this man's company, Anna had lifted her legs so they rested over John's, and it hadn't felt awkward in the slightest. She sat like this with Mary and Gwen, fair enough they were her best friends but this felt just the same.

They must have drifted for a while because Anna sat up with a start, the noise from the bustling traffic below them had decreased and the midnight sky was ever so slightly beginning to lighten.

She looked at her watch. Half past five in the morning. They had spent the whole night together. John shifted beside her, running a hand over his face before turning to see Anna. His arm was still around her shoulders, her legs still draped over his.

'You alright?' he asked, his voice a little raspy.

'It's half five.'

'We must have fallen asleep for a bit,' John yawned slightly, Anna could feel him stretching his legs beneath hers. He looked gorgeous with sleep filled eyes.

Anna released a yawn of her own before sharing an observation. 'I think we talked all night.'

Smiling, John nodded. 'We must have done.'

'It was wonderful.'

A grin passed over his lips, and Anna felt him move towards her, knowing John's intention was to kiss her. She responded with vigour, tangling her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. Anna heard him inhale deeply, and she knew the kiss they were sharing was affecting him as it was her.

'Shall we move inside?' Anna breathed against his lips.

'No pressure.'

John reiterated his words from the café a few days previously, and Anna knew she didn't want that. Not yet. But in this exact moment it wasn't because of Chris. It was because she didn't want things to move that quickly between them and possibly ruin the relationship they had built so far. But Anna knew she wanted to feel close to John.

She stood, taking her hand in his and leading him back inside through the open doors towards the sofa. Anna's inexperience of other men was the furthest thing from her mind as they sat and resumed their kiss. John made her feel comfortable. She soon realised the pace was all down to her, John allowing her to push his body back against the sofa. He appeared quite happy to rest his hands on her back, roaming them up and down.

Moving a hand down his clothed torso, Anna gasped into the kiss when her fingers came into contact with the hardness at the front of his shorts.

'Anna,' he murmured, breaking their kiss and looking down at her hand where it rested. Lifting his head, he met Anna's eye just as she moved her hand to the top of his shorts before slipping beneath.

'More?'

'You don't have to,' John managed to choke, screwing his eyes shut as Anna's hand reached its target. 'Christ.'

Anna brushed her lips against John's before whispering, her hand squeezing gently, 'let me thank you for yesterday. Properly. Please.'

Holding her gaze, John swallowed thickly before nodding his consent. Anna took the top of his shorts in hand, John lifting his hips to allow her to slide them down. His eyes were drawn to her hand as she took his length in her palm, slowly beginning to move up and down. John bit his lower lip. This wasn't going to take long.

She began to kiss him again as her hand worked, seemingly knowing what she was doing. John could feel his end edging nearer, breaking away from Anna to watch her hand once more.

'Is this alright?'

How she could think it was anything but he couldn't fathom.

'Yes, more than alright,' he rasped, lifting his own hand to take a gentle grasp of her blonde hair. He was close, and the feel of her lips against his once more at such a time tipped him over the edge. 'Oh God, Anna.'

As he reached his climax, John couldn't remember if he had ever come so hard before. He released a heavy groan as Anna pumped him one last time before relinquishing her touch. John had closed his eyes, but peering under heavy lids he realised Anna was retrieving a tissue from the box on the table, making use of it before John regained his senses. His modesty restored, John pulled Anna into his arms.

As they drifted, John's ring tone filled the air, startling them both.

'Bloody hell,' John muttered under his breath, Anna reluctantly moving from his arms. John reached for his phone from the coffee table. It was Robert.

'Bates, is it early over there?'

John sighed, looking behind him at Anna. 'Half six.'

'I need to speak to you and Harold over video phone urgently. Is there any way you can get to the office for eight?'

Screwing his eyes shut, John clenched his jaw. He and Anna had just shared a magical evening, a wonderful morning and now he would have to ask her to leave. He had hoped to not have to go into work until the afternoon. Still, it was the reason he was here after all.

'Yes, of course. I'll call Harold and we'll head straight to the office.'

'Fantastic, talk soon Bates.'

Robert hung up, and John dropped his phone on the table. He looked at Anna over his shoulder. 'I have to go into work. Something's come up and the boss wants to video call myself and my colleague.'

'It's fine,' Anna smiled. 'I understand.'

They dressed separately, John ready before Anna and waiting for her in the living room. It was already warm outside, John placing his suit jacket over the back of the sofa instead of putting it on. He walked to the mirror above the mantelpiece, appraising his appearance. His hair was a mess and he needed to shave. Meeting his eye in his reflection, John couldn't care less nor could he help the smirk that appeared on his lips. Their night together had been wonderful. John had never stayed up all night talking to a woman, not even his ex wife. She was flawless. Anna was flawless.

'Sorry,' Anna said, coming out the room she had changed in. 'You should have gone, I could have locked up.'

'It's alright,' John rose to his feet, 'I still have to call Harold plus I wanted to say goodbye.'

John reached for Anna's hand once she was beside him, leading her to the door. Anna opened it, stepping over the threshold and turning to face John. Her hand was still in his, and keeping the door propped open with his foot, John pulled Anna towards him for a kiss.

''I'll call you once I'm finished,' John promised as he rested his forehead against Anna's.

'Okay,' Anna nodded before stealing another kiss. 'Thank you for yesterday, and last night. It meant a lot to me.'

'And me,' John agreed without missing a beat. 'And this morning…' His voice trailed off as he gestured towards the sofa. Anna released a giggle. 'Amazing..'

'Have a good day.' Anna pressed one more kiss against John's lips before slowly backing away, letting go of John's hand at the last moment. John watched her until she was in the elevator, leaning against the door frame.

Once she was out of sight, John felt a tightening in his chest. It hurt to be apart and he couldn't deny it any longer. He had fallen for Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you again for the reviews and follows. We are coming to the end of John and Anna's time in America, but not before John has a proposition for Anna. This is sort of a filler chapter, but if you are still following the story, you only have 48 hours until the next update. Sorry this one is late, blame work. (And I remember the fish market from Frasier's 100th episode and Frasier Crane Day. If you haven't seen it, do. It's hilarious).**

 **Disclaimer-** Same as chapters 1-7

* * *

 **8**

Once back at the hostel from John's apartment, Anna was surprised to receive a text from Chris. It had been over a week since his last one, and this text was just as out of character as the one Anna had received the day she had been to the Space Needle.

 **Angel, missing you like mad. Can't wait for you to come home. Love you, Chris x**

Chris never told Anna he missed her. He would find it nothing short of horrific to be deemed vulnerable. It was odd. Really odd. Anna shot off a quick reply, simply saying love you too before climbing into bed. Melanie was out, and she could do with some rest after the evening she had shared with John. Putting an alarm on her phone for midday, she plugged it in before reaching for her tablet.

Her mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour, perhaps reading would help it to slow down so she could sleep. She was confused. At home she was Anna Smith, weeks away from becoming an honest woman and marrying her dependable childhood sweetheart, going back to her life as a village hairdresser.

However in Seattle she was Anna Smith, traveller and risk taker. She had matured so much, done so many things she never thought she would and discovered she was capable of doing anything. Above all this however, she had met a man who made her feel like she never had before. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Just as she was about to give up on sleep, Anna was startled by her video phone ringing. It was Gwen.

'Hello Sweetcheeks, what time is it there? You still in bed?'

'I've only just got to bed,' Anna replied before instantly regretting it, sighing deeply.

'Oh my God,' Gwen squealed, 'after the zoo you spent the night with your mystery bloke?'

'I spent the night with him,' Anna confirmed.

'But nothing happened?'

'Something happened, but we didn't sleep together.'

Gwen furrowed her brow. 'What do you mean?'

'We spent all night under the stars on his balcony, talking and learning about one another.'

'Sounds very romantic,' Gwen said with a smirk.

'God Gwen, help me. I think I'm falling in love with him.'

'You can't help who you fall in love with.'

'Not helpful, Gwen,' Anna replied, rolling her eyes as she shifted in bed. 'I'm getting married in a few weeks. I should cut all ties, shouldn't I?'

'No,' Gwen shook her head.

'But technically I've cheated on my fiancé. Twice.'

'Maybe but…' Gwen stopped as she mulled something over in her head. 'Hang on, you got busy the other night but then you said nothing happened last night.'

'I returned the favour this morning.'

'Anna Smith,' Gwen was practically gleeful. 'You go girl.'

'Gwen!' Anna exclaimed. 'Chris sent me another lovely message. Out of character, but lovely all the same.'

'But you can't stop thinking about this other bloke.'

'No.' Anna brought a hand to her forehead. 'Chris has spent so much money. I can't stop the wedding. Not now.'

'Well you could,' Gwen replied, 'you've just got to decide if one, you're brave enough to and two, if this new man is worth it.'

Anna thought for a moment. She imagined Chris' face when she told him it was over, the disappointment of those they knew, the loss of the life that had come to be the norm. A life she had worked hard to create. All to take a chance on a new life with a man she barely knew but couldn't escape from the way he made her feel.

'I don't know,' Anna shrugged. 'I'll convince myself I should be with Chris then I'll get a text from this guy and everything changes again. I don't keep secrets from anybody. I go to tell him about Chris and he does something or says something and I can't. I don't want him to think badly of me.'

'Has he told you how he feels?'

'Just that I have filled his life with colour since he met me.'

'Aww, Anna,' Gwen cooed. 'That's beautiful. I'd love for a bloke to say something like to me. The most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me is 'stay for breakfast.'

Anna had to chuckle at that, before she turned serious again. 'What should I do?'

'Well I think you should keep seeing this bloke until you come home,' Gwen said. 'Maybe when your faced with coming home and the thought of not seeing him again, it might help you to make up your mind.'

'Perhaps.' Anna couldn't help the yawn that left her then.

'Well, I'll let you sleep on it. I'm meeting Mary for Monday Margheritas this evening and I'd like to finish work early if I can.'

'Okay.' The thought of Gwen and Mary out on the town made Anna smile. 'I miss the two of you. I wish you were here with me.'

'We miss you two. We bought three drinks every time we went out when you first flew out there because we kept forgetting.'

'Well, I'll be back soon. Night Gwen. '

'Sleep well, Blondie.'

* * *

John hung up the video call, leaning back in his chair as Harold left his office to answer the phone in reception. Robert had just revealed to the two of them that one of the senior partners at home, Charles Carson, had announced his retirement with immediate effect. John would be required to be back at work in Yorkshire within the next ten days.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. If the information had been received a few weeks ago, John wouldn't have thought twice about it. But now going home was an entirely different prospect. Anna had completely changed how he thought about being in Seattle.

Also, he hadn't seen any of the country he had called home for the past six months and after hearing about Anna's experiences, it suddenly bothered him. Robert had said no holiday, but he happened upon the notion of asking for a few days vacation before coming home. He remembered Anna had mentioned she hadn't the time to visit Vegas whilst she had been here. Perhaps it would be the perfect trip to say goodbye. Or the perfect time to see if she wanted more…

'So, you'll be going back to old blighty in a couple of weeks.'

Harold's entrance into his office brought John out of his reverie. 'It would seem so. I thought Charlie would never retire.'

'He is a stalwart of the company,' Harold agreed, sitting on the chair opposite John's. 'But I guess it's about time I stood on my own two feet over here. Jack starts in a couple of weeks too. I think we'll have a lot of time on our hands with three of us working here.'

Jack Ross was a young guy who Harold and John had interviewed a couple of months ago to be Harold's assistant. He was fresh out of law school and extremely keen. John knew he would be leaving Seattle with Robert's business in safe and capable hands.

'We sure will,' John agreed, sighing wistfully.

'You alright?'

John shrugged. 'I guess I just feel differently about leaving all of a sudden.'

'Because of this girl you've met?' John nodded. 'I thought you said she was English too?'

'Firstly, I'm not English and secondly I'm shocked, I didn't actually think you listened to what I said most of the time.'

'Can't you exchange details and meet up back home?'

John tilted his head to the side, considering Harold's suggestion. 'I don't know if she would want that. She's gorgeous, stunningly so and could have any man she wants. I'm at least ten years older than her.'

'But she seems to be spending a lot of time with you for someone who isn't interested.' Harold stood up. 'I have a call to make.'

'Sure,' John nodded his consent, Harold turning on his heel and leaving the room.

He was right, though. Anna's time in Seattle was precious and she had spent so much of it with him, seemingly willingly. He wondered if she'd be interested in a trip to Vegas with him. But first, John had to call Robert. Checking Harold was otherwise engaged, John decided to call home from his mobile.

'Blimey Bates, missing me that much you need to talk to me again so quickly?' Robert laughed after answering.

'Look Robert, I wanted to ask a favour.'

'Sounds ominous.'

'You know this person I've been seeing,' John began, 'the girl from Yorkshire.'

'Yes, the reason you woke me up at five in the morning to say thank you for sending you to Seattle.'

'I'd like to take her to Vegas.'

'Woah woah,' Robert interrupted, 'I know you're fond of her but isn't a quick wedding a little over the top?'

John exhaled a heavy breath. 'I'm not going to marry her. I'd like to spend a bit of time with her before I come home, uninterrupted time.'

'I didn't realise it was that serious.'

'I don't know if it is,' John shrugged, 'but I'd like the opportunity to find out.'

'So what's the favour?' Robert asked, 'you want me to fund the trip to Vegas?'

'No, but I'd like to have a few days off before I come home so I can take her. If she says yes.'

'When?'

'Well, as soon as if you need me home. Harold is more than ready to take the reins here.'

John heard Robert sigh on the other end of the line, John realising he was considering what was being asked.

'I'll take it unpaid if need be,' John offered helpfully. 'I just need to find out if this is going anywhere. Especially after the business with Vera.'

'Oh very well, Bates,' Robert acquiesced, John knowing his friend couldn't resist meeting his demands once he mentioned his ex wife. 'You can have a week starting today. As long as you are certain Harold is ready.'

'He is.'

'I'm trusting you, Bates.'

'You are right to, Robert. I promise.'

* * *

After her alarm had gone off at midday, Anna felt suitably refreshed and a little clearer about things in her mind. Gwen was right, perhaps when faced with the reality of John leaving and the thought of not seeing him again, that would make up her mind. Whilst they were together, she'd enjoy their time without thinking too far ahead.

Looking in her guide book, Anna decided to take in the fish market. Melanie had told her to go for it upon returning to the hostel. Anna loved to immerse herself in the culture of a place, and it was interesting to watch these people go about their daily work making their living.

After spending a couple of hours exploring there, Anna stepped out onto the street. It had begin to rain, and having been pleasant when she had set out, Anna hadn't dressed for rainy weather. Looking left and right, she found shelter under the doorway of a nearby shop. It was then that she looked across the street to see John shaking hands with the doorman of an office block. Anna felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him dressed for work, briefcase in hand. Once out in the rain, he took hold of the lapels on his suit jacket in an attempt to shelter himself. He stopped, Anna realising he must have noticed her. She waved and in the next moment, he was crossing towards her.

'Hello,' he said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

'Hi.'

'Hard to believe it's started raining after the beautiful morning,' John remarked, Anna nodding in response. John looked down at her open guide book. 'Where are you going?'

'Well, I was about to decide and then the heavens opened.'

'Why don't we get the Metro back?' John suggested, 'we can pick it up just down the road.'

Once on the bus, John and Anna had to stand close as many other people had the same idea as them. Standing behind Anna, John had subconsciously put the hand not holding on to a rail on Anna's hip to keep her steady, and he still hadn't moved it.

'I was going to call you actually,' John murmured into Anna's ear. 'To see if you had any plans on doing anything this evening?'

Considering his question, a smile passed over Anna's lips. She leant her body back into his. It may have been wrong, but Anna couldn't help herself.

'I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of this morning,' she whispered back against his jaw. John released a shaky breath. 'Have you got to go back to work?'

'Not necessarily,' John shook his head. 'But wouldn't you rather spend your time seeing something, doing something?'

'I'd be more than happy seeing your apartment again.' Anna leant her back further into John's front, her backside in a rather promiscuous position. 'Would that be agreeable, Mr Bates.'

'Most definitely,' he growled, pressing a kiss into her hair.

* * *

Once back at John's apartment, they followed the same routine they had the evening previously for an entirely different reason. The rain had soaked them both through, and so they had taken showers before changing into something more comfortable. Anna wore the same thing, although John had chosen an Irish rugby shirt and blue shorts this time.

They had met on the sofa and spent an hour or so becoming reacquainted with one another. It felt so natural neither had to instigate the situation, and both instinctively knew not to take things too far. Once both were satisfied and had their fill of the other, Anna sat with her back to John, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

'That fish market is a really interesting place,' Anna remarked, fiddling with the hair on John's forearm.

'I'm glad you had a good time.'

'I think I'm coming to the end of my time here, though,' Anna's voice was melancholic.

'Yeah,' John tightened his hold on Anna. 'Mine too.'

'Really?' Anna turned her head to look into John's face. He was nodding.

'I had a video call with the boss. I am required back at the York office within ten days.'

'Oh,' Anna turned her head away, staring into the space ahead. She felt empty all of a sudden. 'Right.'

'I sign off at the Seattle office tomorrow.'

'You do?'

'Yeah,' John kissed Anna's temple. 'But before I go home I have been granted a few days to myself.'

'Well, that will be nice,' Anna had to say before adding, 'some time off to recuperate before you go back to your everyday life once more.' John released his hold on Anna, she leaning up and looking back at him once he had done so. 'You alright?'

Sitting up, John leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. 'I know this is impulsive, but I think we have been right from the start.'

'What's impulsive?'

John turned slightly, taking Anna's hand in his. 'I want to see some more of the country before I go home. I remember you mentioned you regretted not having time to see Las Vegas whilst you were down there. So, I booked four nights in a hotel. Anna, will you come with me?'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Anna gives John her decision on Vegas. as always, Thanks for your feedback.**

 **Disclaimer- same as chapters 1-8**

* * *

 **9**

Anna sat in a corner of the common room in the hostel, tablet in hand. After sharing a late afternoon dinner of a cheese toastie with John, she had told him she would think about his proposal and get back to him. Waiting for Gwen to call her back after she had interrupted her friend's shower, Anna mulled the offer John had made her.

Vegas. Anna had been disappointed she hadn't made it there, and it's surrounding areas. John's suggestion of an all day excursion to the Grand Canyon particularly appealed. But it was a whole different prospect going to these places with someone. A man. A man who wasn't her fiancé.

It was then her tablet began to ring, and Anna answered almost immediately. Gwen appeared on the screen, her hair wrapped in a towel and randomly, a lollipop in her mouth.

'What's up, chick?' Gwen asked, taking the sweet out of her mouth.

'Are you five or something?'

'I had a routine trip to the doctor today, he's the same one I've had all my life and always gives me a lolly,' Gwen explained, no embarrassment in her admission. 'So what's this guy done now?'

'How do you know it's about him?' Gwen just blinked a few times before Anna continued. 'He wants to take me to Vegas.'

'Woah, nice. You said yes, didn't you?'

'I said I'd think about it.'

'Anna!' Gwen exclaimed. 'Say yes. Ring him immediately and say yes. You went on for ages how disappointed you were you didn't get to Vegas.'

'What's happened?'

The sound of another voice made Anna sit up straighter. 'Who's that? Is Mary there?'

'Hi Blondie.' She appeared on screen, waving. 'I'm staying because my flat has no water. Some idiot messed up repairing the main or something.'

'Oh right,' Anna said weakly.

'You don't have to hide from me. Gwen has told me all about how things are progressing with you and your mystery man.'

'Gwen…' Anna sighed.

'Come on, Blondie. We're a three and we share everything,' Mary said in Gwen's defence. 'I just can't believe you haven't dumped Chris yet. This guy sounds amazing.'

'I can't just dump Chris,' Anna ran a hand through her hair, feeling slightly frustrated. 'And I wouldn't do it over the phone anyway.'

'I saw your Mum in the village today,' Mary explained, 'she said she's been getting your postcards.'

'Right, great,' Anna replied, flustered the subject had been changed.

'Looking forward to the wedding too. How it's wonderful you'll soon be married to that nice boy. He's been keeping the garden tidy for her.'

'Oh God,' Anna sighed, 'not helping Mary.'

'I remained silent, she obviously knows a different Chris to the one that we do.'

'Look Anna,' Gwen chimed in, snatching her tablet back from Mary. 'Go to Vegas with this bloke.'

'He wants to take you to Vegas?' Mary squealed excitedly, 'and you haven't said yes yet?'

'Piss off, Mary,' Gwen hissed, pushing her away. 'Go and make me a cup of tea.'

'I was privately educated you know,' Mary said before rising to her feet, her voice becoming further away as she spoke. 'There were times you less educated people would have been making me tea.'

'She's gone now,' Gwen assured Anna. 'Look, it's clear Chris doesn't mean what you think he did.'

'I am dependable Anna Smith. Village hairdresser. Engaged to the local mechanic, trusted and liked by everybody. It isn't me to go behind people's backs…'

'Which is what you keep saying to me,' Gwen interrupted. 'Perhaps that Anna Smith spread her wings and saw there is more to life than Chris MacKenzie. He controls you Anna, we've all seen it.'

'What do you mean?'

'You are only allowed out with me and Mary every other Saturday, he insists you meet for lunch every day. He's planning every aspect of this wedding, he hates that you've gone travelling. Absolutely hates it. But he's your only experience of men, so you don't notice it.'

Anna let Gwen's revelation resonate. 'This man I've met makes me something I am not.'

'Maybe you have always been this person, you just needed someone to show you. Go to Vegas, spend some uninterrupted time with the new guy. Forget Chris and make some decisions. He has no idea you have been seeing someone and if you decide with Chris is where you want to be, I won't tell him and neither will Mary.'

'It's not just Chris stopping me saying yes, it's the fact we've barely known each other a few weeks…'

'You've been taking risks the past six months, this is hardly any more of one,' Gwen pointed out matter-of-factly. 'Go. You'll regret it if he goes and things between you end like this.'

* * *

'Three times in one day,' Robert said once he had answered the video call John had instigated. 'People will talk, Bates.'

'Robert, sorry to disturb you again.'

'No problem, what can I do for you?'

'I've booked four nights in Vegas,' John explained, 'in a couple of days. So I'll spend tomorrow signing over the branch to Harold then my services will be surplus to requirements.'

'Excellent. And if Harold turns out to be a failure it's all on you.'

John chuckled at that. 'Well, it's lucky I think he'll be a success then, isn't it? He's not as much of an idiot as you think. Cut him some slack.'

'I've bailed him out more times than I can remember. The only decent thing he's ever done is introduce me to his sister.' Robert decided to change the subject. 'So did you ask this Yorkshire lass to go to Vegas with you?'

John tugged at the collar of his shirt. 'I did.'

'And she said…'

'I'll think about it.'

'Oh.'

'No, it's okay,' John insisted, moving from where he was sitting to grab a drink from the fridge. 'It's a big thing I've asked her. We haven't known each other for long.'

'Well, she must have something about her if she's broken down your walls. You barely make eye contact with strangers unless you have to, let alone ask them to go away with you.'

Sighing as he sat down, John began to unscrew the lid of his drink. 'She's the most amazing person I've ever met…' Robert cleared his throat. 'Present company excepted. 'Beautiful, intelligent, funny. I'd like to see more of her when we get home, but I don't know if she wants that. And I don't want to scare her away. If this time is all we have, I want to make the most of it.'

'A holiday romance. Everyone has had them, there is no shame in it.'

'But it feels like so much more than that,' John continued, clutching tighter to his bottle. 'For me anyway. We stayed up the whole night just talking. I've never done that with anyone before. I told her things I have never told another person.'

'But you aren't sure if she feels the same way?'

'No.'

'Well I'm sure a few nights in Vegas together will help her decide.'

'I hope so.' Just then the doorbell sounded, John furrowing his brow as he looked over his shoulder.

'Expecting someone?'

'No,' John looked back at the screen, his heart beating that little bit quicker at the thought of who it could be. 'Thanks for the chat, Robert. I'll call you from the office tomorrow before I leave for the last time.'

'Alright, take care John.'

John nodded before switching off the screen in front of him. The doorbell went off again as John stood up, crossing the living room towards the front door. He looked in the peep hole. It was Anna.

'Hello,' John said upon opening the door, stepping aside so Anna could enter.

'I hope you don't mind me just popping in like this.'

'Not at all,' John shook his head, suddenly noticing Anna was fully dressed in a shirt and jeans, and here he was standing in the rugby shirt and shorts he had put on earlier. 'Let me just go and change and…'

'There's no need,' Anna shook her head as John shut the door behind them. 'I just wondered if you wanted to hang out for a bit.'

'Yeah, okay,' John shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he followed her to the sofa.

'And I'd like to talk about Vegas.'

'Right.' John watched as Anna sat, feeling awkward somehow. 'Look Anna, I know you feel uncomfortable with me paying all the time but I can assure you…'

'It's not that,' Anna interrupted him, 'it's just that we've only just met each other. And you were right earlier, it is impulsive.'

John remained silent for a moment, unsure of where to take the conversation. He wanted Anna to come with him more than anything, but if she really didn't want to he wouldn't force her. Perhaps she didn't feel the same about him. He sat beside her, resting his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands together.

'I don't know what to say, Anna. But as I have always maintained, there is no pressure.' He turned his head to meet Anna's gaze. It broke his heart to utter the next words to leave his lips. 'If this is all you want, to see me in America then we go our separate ways then so be it. I'd love to see Vegas and I'd love to see it even more with you.' She moved to grasp his fingers then, John looking down to see her hand upon his. 'I finish work tomorrow then I have a free day before I'm due to leave. Let me take you out for the day. Perhaps some more time together will convince you to come to Vegas with me.'

'I'd like that.'

'Great,' John smiled. 'Anything in particular you'd like to do?'

'Surprise me,' Anna ran a hand over one of his forearms.

'Alright then,' John leant closer to Anna kissed her temple. 'So what did you want to do this evening?'

'A movie perhaps?' Anna suggested. 'A cuddle on the sofa sounds lovely.'

'It does,' John agreed, leaning back allowing Anna to fall into his embrace. He passed the remote control to her. 'I have no DVD's but you can pick from the pay per view listings.'

'Lovely.'

Anna scrolled through the TV Guide, John revelling in the feel of her in his arms. This felt wonderful, like it did every time he held her. He had meant his words before, if this was all they had it would be enough for him. But he prayed he could convince Anna they had a future. Hopefully she'd agree to Vegas and he'd show her how much she meant to him. He had to.

* * *

With the office officially handed over to Harold and John's task complete, he was now free to enjoy some time where the office wasn't his main priority any longer. A video conference with Robert had been successful, and John's flight home the following week had been organised, as was the transportation of his belongings. His days in America were numbered.

Waiting in the café for Anna, John hoped she would enjoy what he had planned. She had mentioned a cruise, whale watching perhaps, something which he thought would be ideal for the atmosphere he wanted to create between them. Then he had managed to get hold of two tickets to see the Seattle Sounders in the evening, the local football team, or soccer team in the words of the locals. His English lingo had caused a few problems in obtaining the tickets to begin with but Harold had helped him in the end.

It was another beautifully sunny day, John was relieved to find. Especially with what he had planned for himself and Anna. It was stifling in the café, John pulling on the collar of his polo shirt and releasing a heavy breath. It was then Anna walked in, and the little air in the room had been sucked from it. She looked amazing, wearing denim shorts with a light blue blouse. And all at once John wondered what the hell she was doing wanting to spend time with him.

'Hello,' she smiled, walking towards him in his usual spot.

'Hey,' he stood, taking her hand before moving to place a kiss on her cheek. He looked her up and down. 'I'm sorry for being so forward, Anna. But you look absolutely breathtaking.'

'Never be sorry for saying that,' Anna brushed a strand of hair from her face, John noting she was blushing. 'So what do you have planned?'

He lead her towards the door of the café, 'all will be revealed.'

Anna leant on the railings, allowing the breeze created by the motion of the boat to wash over her. It had been a wonderful trip, one which she was so glad and touched John had arranged. They had travelled to the San Juan islands to see the whales, and had spotted at least four orcas, as well as other wildlife. It had been incredible to see a whale in the first place, let alone in their natural habitat.

John had been wonderful. Her hand had been in his for the most part and when it wasn't, his had been resting on the small of her back. He was so attentive, so sweet and it was making resisting her feelings for him so difficult. Perhaps she didn't want to.

'Alright?'

John returned to Anna's side, having just had to take a phone call. They were standing on the observation deck, making their return trip to the mainland.

'I'm perfectly alright,' Anna replied, turning to face John and meeting his gaze. 'Thank you for today, it's been wonderful.'

'My pleasure.'

'No, I mean it. What a thoughtful thing to organise. It can't have been cheap.'

'The smile on your face when you saw the whales was more than worth it,' John replied, before Anna felt compelled to place her lips upon his. He returned the kiss with vigour, neither too bothered about the company of the twenty or so other people on the trip with them.

It was then that John moved to stand behind Anna, wrapping his arms around her waist. They watched as the skyline of Seattle came closer, meaning their trip was nearly at an end. The closeness she was feeling towards John made Anna want to reveal something to him.

'I was feeling trapped back home,' she began, considering her words carefully. 'I had never experienced anything, not really. Not until I went travelling.'

After pressing a kiss to her temple, John replied. 'I may have experienced plenty in my life, but nothing has compared to meeting you, Anna.'

She closed her eyes as his words washed over her. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't she braver? Perhaps more time in John's company would give her the courage to follow her heart.

'I'd like to go to Vegas with you,' Anna said, turning her head to look at John. 'Please. If that's alright.'

'Of course it's alright,' John replied, his voice breaking slightly. He kissed her cheek. 'There's nothing I want more.'

* * *

Sitting in her room alone, Melanie having gone out for the evening with a man she had met, Anna held the dark blue Seattle Sounders shirt in her hand. The trip to see the Whales had been incredible, but John's revelation he had tickets to the football match had been just as welcome.

Both she and John had agreed the standard wasn't the same as back home, but it was enjoyable all the same. John had insisted he buy her the shirt as a souvenir, complete with her name printed on the back. She had agreed, but only if she could buy the same for John. He had reluctantly agreed, Anna choosing the green home jersey for him, the away for her.

The trip to Vegas would probably be the last thing she would do on her travels before heading home. Her flight was booked for a weeks time, something she hadn't revealed to John as yet. She supposed he would be going home soon as well, seeing as his work was complete. But she didn't want to think about that. Vegas was first.

Anna had decided to video call Chris. To see if talking to him face to face would make things clearer in her mind. Whilst seeing John, text messaging had been easy. How would a video call make her feel?

'Hello Angel,' Chris said as he answered the call. She felt nothing. 'I thought I said no video calling. We need all the pennies we can get for our wedding.'

She rolled her eyes, remembering in a text message previously how he had asked her to video call him because he missed her. Deciding pointing this out would end up in a petty exchange about how he had never said that, Anna let it go.

'I wanted to see you,' Anna answered weakly. 'And I knew you'd be up because it's your day off tomorrow.'

'Well, I haven't changed,' Chris replied, shaking his head. Too right, Anna thought to herself.

'I wanted to tell you I've been given the opportunity to go to Vegas before I come home. So I'll be leaving Seattle for a few days, then I'll be back for my flight home. You know, in case you are worried about my whereabouts.'

'Of course I am worried about you Princess, I love you,' Chris said, an uneasy smile appearing on Anna's lips upon hearing his words. 'Now you've got this travelling lark out of your system, just come home safe and in one piece for the wedding of the year.'

This travelling lark? It was so much more to Anna than that. She released a heavy breath before replying, 'I'll try.'

* * *

 **A/N 2** \- Looks like we're off to Vegas...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, my laptop has been in the repair shop. I might just upload the remaining 5 chapters in one go on Wednesday night, as work is busy at the moment and it's done with then.**

 **This chapter is 18 pages long so be warned. I haven't read through it for a couple of months, but I think it was free of grammatical errors. Apologies if its not.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you are still enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **10**

After finishing packing her bags, Anna looked around her room in the hostel, the place she had called home for over three weeks. It was nothing fancy, but she would always look back on her time here fondly. The hostel staff were friendly, the accommodation comfortable and although they had only done a handful of things together, Melanie was a lot of fun.

Seattle in general had been a wonderful place to visit. The architecture was beautiful and the weather for the most part had been glorious. It had been nice to walk through the various parks, to have time to herself in quieter surroundings and to make sense of how her life was about to change.

However, she hadn't bargained on who she would meet in this city. John. Anna couldn't fathom how meeting one person could completely turn her world on its head. She had never felt so confused in all her life. No man had ever made her feel this way. She was a different person in his company. He made her feel different. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling of guilt in the back of her mind.

It was a help that John was very clear in the respect that he expected nothing from her but to enjoy the time they had. Anna did love Chris, she didn't know a life without him. But was that enough? Did Anna love Chris enough to be his wife? Her childhood sweetheart was the limit to her experience, the only man she had truly known. She thought she was in love with him but meeting John Bates had made her question if she had ever actually been in love before.

Admitting to herself and to a point Gwen that she had fallen for John made Anna feel even worse. Chris didn't deserve this, but forever was a long time, and you only get one life. Anna owed it to herself more than anyone to enjoy these few days with John, uninterrupted time in each other's company. To discover if what they shared was enough to completely change what she knew. And most of all, to discover if she was brave enough to.

'You're off then?'

Turning her head, Anna saw Melanie walk into the room, towel over her arm having just used the bathroom. 'Yeah, my friend is meeting me in twenty minutes.'

'You're so lucky,' Melanie cooed, throwing her towel on the bed and sitting beside where Anna stood. 'An all expenses paid trip to Vegas. I've never made it there. I'd love to have a go on the casinos.'

'I think we've decided we'll spend a bit of time there but neither of us are really bothered about that side of things.'

'Ahh, you've got to have a little flutter,' Melanie encouraged, nudging Anna's hip gently with her elbow.

'Well, we'll see.' Anna lugged her suitcase from her top bunk and placed it on the floor. 'It's been a pleasure to room with you, Mel. And thanks for the loan of clothes and that trip to Tacoma. I never thought in a million years I'd find glass blowing such a laugh.'

'Well, you were making some quite questionable shapes.'

'For a person with a one track mind,' Anna was quick to defend herself, meeting Melanie's gaze before they descended into laughter. 'Seriously though, thank you.'

Melanie took Anna's hand in hers. 'And you. I am planning to come over to England soon, perhaps I could look you up?'

'I'd love that,' Anna replied, 'perhaps we could swap email addresses?'

In the time it took to swap details, share a selfie and say their farewells, it was time for Anna to meet John. She had forgotten how heavy her rucksack and suitcase were as she lugged them down the stairs towards the entrance of the hostel. Her trusty guidebook in hand, Anna pushed the doors open with her foot. She looked left first, then right to see John further down the street.

He was standing beside a taxi, hands in the pockets of his navy chino shorts, sunglasses hanging from the collar of his white polo shirt. Anna's stomach fluttered as he smirked at her, she reciprocating with a smile of her own. John walked towards her, taking hold of the handle of her suitcase before greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

'You alright?' he asked, noticing she had been struggling a little.

'Yeah, just forgot how much crap I bought with me.'

John shrugged, beginning to walk back towards the taxi. 'I think for someone who has been travelling six months, one suitcase and a rucksack isn't too bad.'

Once Anna's bags were in the boot of the car, or the trunk as the taxi driver had corrected John, they set off for the airport. John took Anna's hand in his as they sat in the backseat. It felt bittersweet to be leaving the city, even though Anna would have a couple more nights in Seattle before leaving for home when they returned.

'So, what does your guidebook say about Vegas then?' Anna averted her gaze from the window to look at John before looking down at the book in her free hand. 'I can see the post it notes sticking out of the top.'

'Well, I like to be prepared.' Anna removed her hand from John's to open her book. 'I've seen there are a number of operators who run trips to the Grand Canyon, it's only a three and half hour coach trip…'

'It's all sorted,' John interrupted, his eyes on Anna's open book as hers looked at his face, a gentle smile on his lips.

'I'm sorry?'

'I booked it last night after you left, we'll do it the day after tomorrow.'

'John, it must have cost a fortune. I have freed up some…'

'Uh uh uh,' John stopped her talking, 'it's sorted. Don't worry about it.'

'You're spoiling me.'

He lifted his head to meet Anna's eye. 'I know. I want to.'

'Thank you.'

Upon seeing his wink in response, Anna felt her cheeks redden. She turned her attentions back to her book, as not to give away how he was affecting her. 'Melanie, my roommate said we have to visit a casino, no matter what. I'd like to do the bus tour if we can, and a tour of the strip at night. The guide book gives that five stars.'

'Well, we must bow down to the will of the guide book,' John joked, causing Anna to giggle.

'Hey, this book has been my saviour on this trip. It's almost like a friend to me now.'

'Well, it lead you to Seattle so that makes it a very good friend in my eyes.'

The flight had taken a little over two hours, John discovering along with her fear of heights, Anna was also a nervous flyer. However, their choice of watching a few episodes of _Friends_ on her tablet had eased Anna's anxiety. If they had thought the heat was bad in Seattle, it was ten times worse in the middle of the desert.

Their bags were quickly recovered, and it was then Anna discovered they would be staying at Caesars Palace, John leading her to the airport's shuttle service to the famous resort. Anna didn't know where to look as they travelled to their destination. It amazed her how different America was from city to city, state to state.

'Are you okay?' John asked her as they arrived at the hotel.

'This is just amazing,' Anna replied, her tone filled with awe, 'I can't believe we are here.'

John took Anna's suitcase in hand, as well as his own. He gestured towards the hotel's entrance. 'Shall we?'

As they stood at the reception desk, Anna was suddenly very aware that she and John hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements. Her fears were quashed completely when the receptionist handed two key cards over the desk. 'Adjoining rooms, wasn't it Mr Bates?'

John offered Anna a sideward glance, she sensing he felt quite embarrassed at the receptionists question. 'Yes.'

'Here we go, rooms one hundred and one hundred and one,' she said helpfully, John taking the cards. 'Fourth floor, sir.'

'Thank you.' John cleared his throat, putting both cards into his pocket before taking hold of both suitcases once more.

'I didn't want to assume anything,' John revealed once they were in the elevator, 'no pressure.'

'Thank you,' Anna replied, rubbing his forearm.

They entered room one hundred first, John stepping aside to allow Anna inside. She looked at her surroundings completely agog, this was nothing like the rooms she was used to whilst she had been travelling.

'Will this do?' John asked, Anna aware of the click of the door closing behind them.

'Are you kidding? It's wonderful.'

John moved further into the room towards a door on the opposite side. 'This must be the adjoining door.'

'You should be a detective,' Anna remarked jovially, looking over John's shoulder into the other room he had booked.

'This one looks bigger,' John observed, walking inside to see it also had a balcony. 'You should have this one.'

'Size doesn't matter to me, John.'

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Anna regretted them as she regarded John's expression, he doing his damnedest to resist bursting into laughter.

'That's good to know.'

'Ha ha,' Anna shook her head, moving back into the room they had previously entered. 'Seriously, you have the room with the balcony. After staying in hostels and even camping for a time, this room will do me just fine.'

She fell back onto the king sized bed, running her hands over the sheets beneath her. It felt luxurious to be able to spread herself out on a double bed after so long sleeping in bunks, or the floor in some cases. Realising John hadn't answered her, Anna looked up to see John standing against the door frame of the adjoining room, regarding Anna with the smirk she had come to realise he often offered her.

'What?'

'Nothing,' John shrugged, 'I'm just glad you're pleased with the room.'

'It's not just the room, I'm pleased to be here with you too.'

Those words surprised Anna as they left her, the ease in which she said them. And how true they were. She sat up on the end of the bed, watching as John took the chair from the dresser and moved it so he was sitting opposite her.

'Look, I don't want to ruin the atmosphere between us, but I just wanted to make some things clearer in my mind, so I don't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.'

'Okay…' This sounded ominous. Anna shifted on the bed, nervous as to what John was about to reveal.

'Look,' he began by taking her hand into his. 'I have never been that good at reading what a woman wants, I ended up divorced and my experience before I met my wife is sketchy at best.' He lifted his head then, making eye contact with Anna before continuing. 'I don't know what's happening between us, Anna or what you want. But, whilst we are can we just forget about going home and anything else and just enjoy our time together and see what materialises? Live in the moment.'

Releasing a breath she didn't realise she was holding, Anna began to nod, smiling in relief. 'I can do that.'

'Great,' John kissed her hand. 'Now, I don't know about you but how about we freshen up and visit the casino this evening?'

'Sounds great.' Anna agreed. 'I am a dab hand on the slot machine at my local back home.'

John stood. 'I better watch out then.'

'You better.'

* * *

John sat in his room, patiently waiting for the knock on the adjoining door that would mean Anna was ready for their day to begin. He thought about the night before, and chuckled to himself at the memory of how awful they had been in the casino. After sharing dinner, John had lost nearly a hundred dollars on the roulette wheel, and Anna had worked her way through a whole tub of quarters on the slot machine within an hour. They decided to cut their losses and have an early night.

Since meeting Anna yesterday, John hadn't been able to keep the smile from his face. This beautiful woman had agreed to spend four days with him. It just didn't seem real. Holding her hand in the taxi had been instinctive. He had been pleased to reassure her on the flight. Then her reaction to their accommodation had been more than he had been hoping. The fact she seemed genuinely thrilled with all his efforts warmed his heart, especially when nothing was ever good enough for his ex wife.

He hadn't known her long, but John knew Anna was twice the woman Vera was. To be the reason she smiled was becoming his most favourite thing. However, it was important to him Anna knew he wanted nothing more than she was willing to give. Everything was on her terms.

It was then he heard a knock, John looking over his shoulder at the door. Rising to his feet, he said, 'come in,' before Anna opened the door. She looked completely flawless in the knee length yellow dress she had worn on one of their previous dates, her hair flowing to rest upon her shoulders.

'Good morning,' Anna said sweetly, 'did you sleep well?'

'Yes, I did,' John nodded, moving closer to her. He noticed she had her guidebook on hand. 'What have you planned for us today, then?'

Within an hour, they had purchased tickets for the hop on, hop off bus tour they travelled along the strip. The sun was beating down as they took in all Las Vegas had to offer. John found the history side of Vegas particularly interesting, whilst Anna looked on lingeringly at the various stores they walked past. A few hours had passed before they sat for something to eat. John had seen what seemed like hundreds of advertisements for the various shows in Las Vegas, but one had caught his eye in particular.

'Mum used to make me sit through the footage of Elvis's show in Vegas all the time when I was a kid,' John revealed to Anna as he showed her one of the flyers he had collected. They had finished their food, and were sharing a drink. 'She loved him. Mum only had two pictures in the house. They sat on the mantle. One of me, and one of Elvis Presley.'

Anna laughed softly. 'You must be honoured to be held in as high regard in your mother's eyes as Elvis was.'

'Well, you say that,' John continued, 'I pretended to not let it bother me Elvis sat closer to her armchair than the picture of me.'

'Oh John.' Anna began to chuckle heartily then, and it was a sight that took John's breath away. 'We should go, you know.'

'Go where?'

'To the show. Tonight.'

A smile spread across John's face. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' Anna nodded, 'it sounds like an experience. And everyone loves Elvis, don't they?'

'Okay, if you're sure.' John pulled his phone from his pocket. 'I'll see if they have any tickets left.'

'I'm just going to use the ladies.'

Anna excused herself, leaving John alone to make the booking. Thankfully, there were a handful of tickets left, John quickly purchasing two. This would be the perfect tribute to his mother, and sharing it with Anna would make it all the sweeter.

* * *

The venue at Planet Hollywood had been smaller than Anna was anticipating, but it was wonderful all the same. John had turned into some excited schoolboy having been able to purchase two tickets for the show. It was clear Elvis had been a big part of his life, having been his mother's favourite singer.

'Forgive me if I forget myself a little bit,' John whispered in Anna's ear as they waited for the show to start. 'This music never fails to remind me of my mother, and the thought of her still makes me emotional.'

'Of course it does,' Anna placed a hand on John's knee. 'Don't worry.'

He offered her a small smile before the show began. The tribute act was brilliant, possessing an uncanny likeness to the man himself, his voice an almost complete duplicate. However, Anna was finding it difficult to keep her eyes on the stage and not on John. It seemed he knew the words to every single song. Anna knew a lot of them, but John's knowledge was amazing. It was clear he was being transported to a different time in his life as he became lost in the music, although his grip on Anna's hand never loosened.

During the more up tempo songs, the performer encouraged the audience to get on their feet, Anna surprised to find John willing after his reluctance to dance in the club on their evening together after visiting the Space Needle. _Hound Dog_ and _All Shook Up_ was particularly entertaining, Anna couldn't help but laugh and be secretly impressed by John's loose hips.

She had been there for John when the sound of _The Wonder Of You_ filled the room. It had been half way through the first chorus when Anna had chanced a glance at her companion, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he watched the singer, completely mesmerised. It was once he had finished that John leant to whisper in Anna's ear, revealing that particular song was his mother's favourite.

However, Anna hadn't anticipated this evening she would experience one of the most romantic moments of her life, and it wasn't in her fiancé's arms.

As the singer crooned _Can't Help Falling In Love_ , John had wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and swayed them gently in time to the music. Being in John's embrace at such a time, with the romantic words flowing into the air around them, it was almost more than Anna could take. As the song ended, John placed a lingering kiss on Anna's cheek.

The end of the show came too quickly for Anna's liking. She could have easily sat through the whole performance again, if only to live through John's reactions once more. Their journey back to the hotel was taken hand in hand, neither saying much but Anna not finding it uncomfortable in the slightest.

They reached their hotel room, John opening the door to Anna's room, she standing in between the door and it's jamb to stop it from closing. She regarded John, he standing before her with his hands in his pockets.

'Thank you for a wonderful day,' Anna said softly, 'I had a wonderful time.'

'Me too,' John agreed with a nod of the head. 'And thanks for tonight. It meant a lot to me.'

'My pleasure.'

They remained in silence for a moment, Anna unable to avert her gaze from his. Like so many times before in their short time of knowing one another, Anna felt like she and John had experienced something this evening.

'Well, goodnight Anna.'

Anna sighed, 'goodnight John.'

In the next moment he was moving towards her, Anna realising it was John's intention to kiss her goodnight. Her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord before Anna felt the sensation of his warm lips against hers. She lifted her hand to rest on his cheek as John sought to deepen the kiss, placing his hands on Anna's hips. She granted him permission, their tongues meeting immediately sending her heart racing.

Almost as soon as it had begun, John was breaking the kiss before resting his forehead against Anna's. 'We have an early start in the morning.'

'Yes,' Anna replied breathlessly, her eyes still closed, unable to resist brushing her lips against John's once more. She stepped away then, John took a step back as well. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

Anna shut the door quietly, before leaning against it. She listened as she heard John open his door and enter his own room. There was only a door between them, and Anna knew she had the power in her hands. All she had to do was walk though that door and John would be hers. She screwed her eyes shut, willing herself to try and fight those feelings. It would make an already complicated situation even more so.

Had coming to Vegas been a mistake? She wondered this as she crossed her room to the dresser, placing her bag on the dresser. No was her answer, because she wouldn't have missed what happened tonight at the concert for the world. Anna stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had promised John she wouldn't think beyond these few days together. But Anna couldn't help it. In the end, one man was going to be heart broken. Because of her.

* * *

'Yellow.'

Scratching his chin, John replied. 'Banana.'

'Pyjamas.'

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'Bedtime.'

John felt Anna's gaze upon him. 'Now, which way shall I take this?'

'It's word association Anna,' John pointed out, 'you have to say what comes to mind straight away.'

'Okay. Bedtime. What reminds me of bedtime?' Anna was wearing the most delicious smirk. 'Sleep.'

'Shame,' John cocked his head to the side, causing Anna to giggle, he joining her in laughter.

They were over three hours into their coach journey to the Grand Canyon now, and boredom had begun to creep in. Anna had slept for the most part, John realising early mornings didn't agree with her. However, he would be a liar if he didn't admit he had enjoyed her resting her head on his shoulder.

Arriving at their destination, the tour guide explained they would have three hours to explore their surroundings. John had noted Anna was very excited. It was the traveller in her he supposed, although he was looking forward to witnessing one of the most wondrous sights on earth.

Anna's guidebook was prominent once again, John had come to see it as another member of their travelling party now. One of the main attractions at the canyon was the skywalk. Anna turned a whiter shade of pale upon John's suggestion they try it.

'I'll hold your hand,' John assured her, 'but if you don't want to we don't have to.'

'Well, we've come this far and there is no way you are getting me on one of those helicopter rides.'

Once they had begun, Anna must have forgotten all about the four thousand feet below them to the canyon floor. The views were jaw dropping, and suddenly John was so grateful to be sharing this with the woman whose hand was gripping on tightly to his.

'This is amazing,' Anna remarked as they came to a stop to admire the sight before them. 'We have to get a photo together. I left my phone back at the hotel, could we use yours?'

'Sure.' John retrieved his phone and put it on the selfie function, before spreading his arm out in front of him. He and Anna appeared on the screen.

'Oh God, my hair looks awful,' Anna squealed, quickly brushing her blonde locks into place.

'You look perfect,' John replied, before they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

'Here, let me take that for you,' a man beside them said, reaching for John's phone. 'Such a photo is more deserving of a selfie.'

'Alright, thanks,' Anna replied politely, looking up at John as he handed over his phone. John moved to stand behind Anna, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Is this alright?'

'Perfectly.'

'After three,' the man called. 'One, two, three.'

* * *

John believed Anna had had her fill of heights for one day, so he suggested they book on one of the boat rides on the Colorado river. She had taken kindly to his idea, and soon they found themselves travelling along the water, from this position able to see the many rock formations and beautiful colours that made up the canyon.

Their three hours were over far too quickly, and it was with weary legs but heavy hearts they boarded the bus for their trip back to Las Vegas. Anna slept virtually all the way back, John finding some semblance of peace with her curled by his side and managing to doze for a while himself.

It was in these moments of solitude that John came to a decision. Whether he rose, or whether she shot him down in flames, Anna wouldn't leave Las Vegas without knowing how he truly felt about her, despite asking her to live in the moment. The concert last night, their walk today had left John in no doubt as to what he had been feeling for a while. It may have barely been a month, but John was sure.

He loved Anna.

After a lazy morning wandering around the complex, John had relented and agreed to accompany Anna shopping. She had enjoyed browsing the designer outlets, giving a patient John his very own fashion show as she tried on clothes in stores such as Gucci and the like. They enjoyed walking around the aquarium, Anna still finding it hard to believe she was here even after three days in Vegas.

Shopping had taken up a large portion of the day, and Anna had only been too happy to do something John wanted to do in the late afternoon. Having got a taste for it on their first evening here, John had requested another turn at the roulette table. It had taken only a couple of spins before John had done better than his first attempt, winning five hundred dollars.

Subsequently, dinner had been on John. After choosing and eating at a British themed pub, it had been another of John's requests to take a stroll beside the Bellagio Fountains, which had been visible from his room. The show was magnificently impressive, and it made Anna even more downbeat to be leaving the next day.

'I've had a wonderful few days,' John remarked as they entered the hotel. Her hand was in his again, as it almost always had been in their time together. Anna kept coming back to that word. Natural. It felt natural.

'So have I, I'm so glad I agreed to come with you.'

They reached their floor, hands still entwined as they walked the corridor towards their room. Anna was getting the feeling John wanted to say something, he would release a heavy breath then remain silent. As they came to a stop outside her room, Anna looked up at John as he took both her hands in his.

'So, our final night.'

'Yes,' Anna breathed, trying to compose herself and ignore the stinging of tears in her eyes. 'Our final night.'

'Thank you for coming here with me,' John continued, 'I'm not sure it would have been so enjoyable without you by my side.'

'Yeah, right. It would have been impossible not to enjoy all the amazing things we have done.'

'No, I mean it,' John insisted, bringing a hand to rest on Anna's cheek. 'Being with you makes everything emphatically more amazing for me. I promise you.' Anna's eyes were closed at the sensation of his hand on her cheek, but she could feel him moving closer to her.

'John,' she murmured in protest, but attempts to resist him were futile, weak.

He had kissed her before, but this time it felt different, John's demeanour was different. There was more to his actions, and Anna could sense her resolve slipping away as his lips moved exquisitely against hers. His hand that wasn't resting on her cheek had moved dangerously low on her back, and Anna was finding she didn't want him to stop.

'Come to my room, please.'

John's request jolted Anna back to the present. Everything was screaming at her that this was wrong, but the sensation of John's confident hands low on her waist was rendering her quite insensible. Her mind was clear, the only thoughts she was having were those of spending the night with John. In this moment, it didn't feel wrong. Anna needed this.

She was nodding her consent and John took her hand, leading her the couple of steps to his room. He opened his door, Anna's breathing was heavy in anticipation. Following him inside, Anna felt completely overwhelmed as John turned to take her in his embrace. He kicked off his shoes, Anna following his example and doing the same.

His kisses seemed to make her tremble, if he let her go Anna was sure she would fall to the floor. John's experienced hands were clutching to her waist possessively, he was gently encouraging her back towards the bed. She sat on the edge, then John stopped to remove his glasses and place them on the bedside table.

Falling to his knees beside the bed, John resumed their kiss, Anna opening her legs slightly for him to move between. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, the other tangled in the hair at the back of his head. All at once, it was all too much but Anna needed to feel more.

Reaching for the bottom of his polo shirt, John seemed to understand and leant away so Anna could pull the material over his head. She dropped the shirt to the floor. Just as Anna had suspected on their recent day out to the zoo, John did indeed possess a generous amount of chest hair. Not feeling in control of her actions, Anna ran her hands through the coarseness of his hair, causing John to groan into the kiss they were sharing.

'I was right,' Anna murmured against his lips. 'You're just like a bear.'

John chuckled at that, his voice gruff as he spoke affecting Anna at her core. 'Can I see if I was right as well?'

'What do you mean?' Anna asked, her eyes squeezing shut as John's lips made a trail to her neck.

'See if I was right in thinking your body will be the most flawless I have ever seen?'

Nodding slightly, Anna watched John's hands as he reached for the hem of her dress, lifting the garment up and over her body. It wasn't lost on her John was only the second man to see Anna in this way, but her nerves weren't born from guilt. It was because she so wanted him to like what he saw.

Anna needn't have worried, John's eyes turning a shade darker as her naked body was revealed to him, save for her underwear. Anna unclipped her bra and removed it as John threw her dress over to the other side of the bed. He gathered her up in his arms and pressed his torso to hers. Their kiss reignited, taking on a new vigour as their bare chests came into contact.

'I was right. You're perfect,' John whispered into Anna's ear as he pushed her further onto the bed before so they were lying sideways across it, leaning over her and covering her body with his own. 'Utterly perfect.'

It was instinctual to wrap a leg around John's hip, instantly bringing him closer to her. His arousal was evident against her, sending a thrill coursing up her spine. John was kissing her neck, her shoulders before moving his lips down in between her breasts. Anna could feel it at her core, his touch turning her on more than she could ever remember being. John's hand was also moving lower, he was seemingly everywhere.

This wasn't new territory for them, Anna regarded for a moment, as John placed his hand over her underwear. She heard him groan, obviously feeling from her wet heat this was affecting her as much as it was him. He diverted his hand to the thigh that was resting against his hip, stroking the skin he found there. And Anna was suddenly aware of John's still partially clothed state.

'John,' Anna heard herself gasp, 'I need more, please. I want to feel you.'

He understood. Leaning back on his haunches, John undid the button and fly of his chino shorts, standing briefly to allow them to drop to the floor. He stepped out of them, Anna's eyes drawn to the bulge at the front of his boxer shorts. She licked her lips. He moved back over her, tucking Anna's leg over his hip once more.

'Anna, are you sure about this?'

His voice brought her back to the present, her eyes opening to meet his. His gaze was dark, adoring. She had never been asked such a question, she thought to herself, thinking of Chris for a millisecond. But she didn't feel guilty, guilt was the furthest thing from how she was feeling in this moment. All she knew was that John was making such strong emotions flow within her, emotions she had never experienced before. She wanted this. No, she needed this.

'Yes. I'm sure.'

Her confirmation seemed to spark something within John. He led a path of kisses from her throat downwards before taking a nipple into his mouth. Anna was taken by surprise by the contact.

'Oh, that feels wonderful,' Anna admitted aloud before feeling instantly embarrassed, forcing him upwards and burying her head in the crook of John's neck.

'Hey, there's no need to hide from me,' John nudged her temple with his nose. 'I want to know you are enjoying this as much as I am.'

Of course he did. Because he was John, and as Anna was coming to realise what she wanted and what she desired mattered more than to him than his own needs.

'Stunning,' John murmured suddenly, continuing his compliments. 'You are simply stunning.' Anna couldn't help but laugh softly at his appraisal, John joining her in her laughter. 'What, you don't believe me? Here, look.'

He rolled his hips against hers, and Anna could feel him hot and hard through their underwear, right at her core. He continued his movements, Anna reciprocating and for a time they became lost in one another, their sounds of appreciation becoming lost in the air around them.

This was too much, Anna could imagine the inevitable without too much difficulty. She was clawing at his back, John's harsh breathing tore right through her.

'Please John. More.'

Stopping his movements, John lifted his head to meet Anna's gaze. Then his touch was gone, and Anna instantly felt colder. She watched as he removed his boxer shorts, before he reached for the waistband of her underwear, moving them down her thighs. John's eyes were displaying a hungry expression as he took in the sight of what he had revealed. He gently tested her with a finger, Anna could see him swallow hard as he came into contact with her heat. She moved her hips to meet the delicious rhythm his fingers had begun.

'You're beautiful like that,' he whispered, hearing his voice at such a time resulting in Anna's heart beating faster. 'Does that feel good?'

'Yes,' Anna admitted, this time unashamedly. She was used to feeling embarrassed at voicing her pleasure, but John made her feel differently. At ease.

He leant back for a moment to reach for a bag from the table. His touch relinquished, and Anna lifted her head from the bed to see what he was doing. It was then she saw he was retrieving protection from his wash bag. Had he expected events to take this turn? Anna was just pleased he had thought about it and was prepared.

As if reading her mind, John said, 'I'd just like to reassure you I didn't bring these knowing we would end up like this. I have always carried a couple in my wash bag.'

Anna smiled as he tore open the wrapper. She looked away as he readied himself, before John was upon her once more. He was now between her thighs, and Anna had never felt a more delicious weight. It was perfect, made her feel complete even. He tucked her leg over his hip again, aligning them in one movement. Their kisses took on renewed vigour now they found themselves in this position, so close to being joined as one.

John had stared into Anna's eyes before, but doing it now, whilst they were so close to one another, it was almost overwhelming. Anna's silent nod of permission had John hitching his hips forward, gently pushing against her folds until he was completely enveloped in her. And it felt so much better than she could have imagined. He filled her completely and all at once she felt whole, being connected to him in such a way.

'You feel so good,' John panted in her ear, gently thrusting his hips for the first time. 'Christ, so good.'

Anna crashed her lips against John's, meeting his hips as they began a steady rhythm between them. He was filling her to the brim, withdrawing himself then filling her again. Her climax was blooming, a gentle throb at her core that was tapping at John's arousal each time he entered her. John lifted Anna's leg higher on his hip, spreading her legs wider meaning she took him deeper. She felt like she was going to fly apart.

'God,' Anna almost screamed, writhing at the bed sheets above her head with her left hand, her other hand gripping on to John's lower back. 'God, John yes. Faster, please.'

This felt incredible, Anna didn't know what to do with herself. She opened her eyes, meeting John's gaze which was intense upon her face. He smirked at her as his hips continued to move against hers, and that was enough to drive her closer to the edge.

'I can't hold on much longer,' John admitted, his voice sounding strangled.

'I'm nearly there.'

Her words encouraged John to increase his pace, the force edging them sideways across the bed. Reaching her climax, her cries of pleasure were louder than they ever had been as John relaxed his movements, thrusting into her one last time. He must joined her over the edge as he released a low moan, falling into the abyss alongside her. Heaven.

They remained locked together for a time, both fighting to regain some sense of control. Anna didn't think she would ever feel the same again after that. It was he who broke the silence first, lifting his head to press a kiss to Anna's lips.

'Wow,' he whispered, kissing her on the tip of the nose.

'Oh God,' she breathed. Those seemed to be the only words she could say at the moment. John laughed. He rolled from her before pulling her into his arms. This was nice. To be held after making love. Anna pressed a kiss to John's chest, finally coming back to the world.

'Are you alright?'

She nodded, more comfortable in his arms than she could ever remember being. Suddenly, she felt tiredness over take her. She supposed their exertions were enough to wear her out, as well as their day together and suddenly she felt extremely weary. Comfortable and weary. John's steady breath was enough to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

John's gentle snores behind her told Anna that he was fast asleep. She turned over, her back to him as she clutched tightly to her pillow. Earlier on, in the heat of the moment it had felt so right to come apart in his arms. It was nothing short of incredible. But now, as the room was bathed in midnight shadows and the passion had cooled, Anna couldn't help the guilt rushing through her.

It wasn't solely the fact she had properly cheated on her fiancé. It was how dishonest she had been with everybody. Now they had shared this, John surely would be expecting more. How would he feel if he found out she was due to be married in a few weeks? She felt sick.

Rising from the bed, sleep would be illusive tonight, Anna picked up her discarded clothes, grabbed a robe from the back of the adjoining door, before walking through it into the sanctuary of her room. She had barely turned her phone on whilst she had been in Vegas, let alone spoken to anyone back home.

Sitting in the middle of her bed, Anna waited for her phone to start up. As soon as it found some reception, she noticed six missed calls from Chris, and a message angry in tone asking Anna to call him when she could possibly find a moment to.

'Oh God,' she brought a hand to her forehead. She worked out the time in England would be mid morning. With shaky fingers, she composed a text message.

 **Sorry Babe, I've been busy and the reception here is really bad. Are you okay? Anna xx**

Anna could see from his status he was online, and when her message was labelled as 'Read' she held her breath. Sure enough, he began to write a reply. It appeared on screen and Anna's went large as she read it.

 **That's fine. I'm just over here at home having spent my entire life savings trying to give the only woman I have ever loved the wedding of her dreams whilst you've spent yours on the other side of the world gallivanting in Las Vegas.**

'Shit,' Anna murmured under her breath. She looked up at the door to John's room. 'What have I done?'

And a realisation hit Anna with all the force of a speeding train. She had to marry Chris. There was no other option. It was then that Anna's phone began to ring, Gwen was requesting a video call. She answered hastily.

'Anna, what the hell? I've just had Chris on the phone yelling at me that you have been too busy to talk to him or answer his messages.'

'Sorry Chick, I didn't mean for that to happen.'

'So what's going on?'

'Oh God, Gwen,' Anna whimpered, covering her eyes with her hand. 'I've got to marry him now.'

'Why?'

'He's just pointed out that whilst I've spent my entire life savings on a once in a lifetime trip, he's spent his in an attempt to give me the wedding of my dreams. How many men would do that?'

'Come off it, Anna.' Gwen argued back, Anna looking at the screen once more. 'The wedding of his dreams, more like.'

'I'm decided,' Anna was resolute. 'I'll come home and marry Chris. I'll tell this guy there is no future for us. I can't disappoint that many people. I haven't got it in me. And I do love Chris. I was ready to marry him before I came to America.'

'Anna, you weren't at all.'

'Well I am now.'

Gwen shrugged, not entirely convinced. 'Then I'll be beside you every step of the way.'

'Thank you, Gwen,' Anna replied, 'I love you.'

'I love you too. See you soon.'

She hung up then, leaving Anna to send Chris one final message before trying to get some sleep.

 **I am so sorry, Babe. I love you more than anything and I'll be home soon to become your wife, Anna x**

Her words felt empty, especially after all she had experienced with John. But this was the right thing to do. John expected nothing from her, this way no one got hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I'm planning to upload the remainder of this story tonight, possibly tomorrow morning as well if it gets too late. I knew uploading it it would divide opinion, I just hope it's been an enjoyable read and something different. Thanks for your feedback.**

 **I've achieved a promotion at work, so free time I thought I would have to update Playdate and Someone Like You will not be as frequent as I was hoping. I have 5 chapters planned for each story, so watch this space if you are following those stories.**

* * *

 **11**

John slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to his surroundings. Events the evening previously came to mind, and he quickly looked over his shoulder. He was alone. Anna had obviously gone back to her room. Had he been a crashing disappointment? She had seemed to enjoy his touches, the things he had done to her. John felt himself becoming warmer just thinking about it. Looking at the clock it was nearing nine in the morning. Perhaps she had gone next door for a shower before their flight home.

Rising from his bed, John decided that didn't sound like a bad idea. Walking to the bathroom, he turned on the water and waited until it reached the desired temperature. God, Anna had been a wonderful lover. Her hands all over his body, so sure, so determined. John was certain there was no greater sensation in this world.

It had never felt like that with any other woman, let alone his ex wife.

Stepping inside the shower, John closed his eyes and let the warm water drip down his body. They were flying back to Seattle today. John's flight back to England was booked for two days time. Anna was staying in a hotel for another couple of nights before flying home. And in a mere forty eight hours his life would go back to the mundane.

As he felt the tightness in his limbs as a result of sleep slowly ease, John's mind also became clearer. He had promised Anna no pressure, assured her if they walked away there would be no hard feelings. But last night, it must have meant something to her as well. There was no way it couldn't have done. She couldn't have faked the way she had responded to him.

John had promised himself he would tell Anna how he was feeling before they left Vegas. It had to be this morning. After lathering himself in shower gel, John rinsed his body before stepping out into the bathroom. He reached for a towel, rubbing himself dry with a new found urgency. Now he had made the decision to tell Anna, John couldn't wait to tell her.

After throwing on his clean clothes, John took a look at his reflection in the mirror above the dresser. He wasn't anything special. Not really. He had had his fair share of admirers in his younger days but age had not been kind to him. His divorce had not been kind to him. But John did know one thing. His heart had the capacity to love the woman in the next room for the rest of his days. John could make Anna happy, if only she would give him the chance.

Knocking softly on the door, John waited for a couple of beats before slowly opening it. Anna was sitting up in the middle of her bed, now in her pyjamas, her brow creased. She obviously wasn't yet properly awake. He watched from the door as she acclimatised, before she met his gaze.

He was frozen to the spot, watching as Anna regarded him with an expression he couldn't read. She definitely wasn't smiling. This didn't feel good. Didn't feel good at all.

'Are you alright?' Anna asked, her voice gruff with sleep having just woken up.

'Can I come in?'

Anna nodded, bunching the covers up around herself. John's steps were tentative as he walked to the chair by Anna's dresser, picking it up and setting it down at the end of her bed. She was waiting for him to speak, and John was trying desperately to find the right way to voice what was going on inside. He sat, before lifting his head to meet Anna's unreadable gaze. Clearing his throat, John began.

'Last night was incredible, Anna.' She looked down upon hearing his words, and John felt his heart sink. He was unperturbed however, continuing on with what he had planned in his mind. 'I'm sorry, but I can't deny it. I've never had a night with a woman that meant more.'

'John, I….'

'Please, let me finish,' John interrupted, reaching out to place his hand upon Anna's. She didn't move it away. 'These past few weeks, getting to know you, I can say hand on heart I've never felt like this, Anna. And I'm sorry if that scares you, but I am far too long in the tooth to keep these things to myself anymore. I've never, ever followed my heart but this feels right to me. You must feel it too, Anna You must do.'

He held her gaze, and John could see the shimmering of tears in her eyes, before his fears she was about to cry were realised and a solitary tear fell down her cheek. An uneasiness flooded through him. John didn't want to believe it but he was suddenly realising this wouldn't end the way he wanted it to.

'I have to tell you something,' she whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke. John felt his own emotions threatening to overtake him. 'Before you say something you might regret. I haven't been entirely honest with you.'

Creasing his forehead, John removed his hand, sat back and folded his arms. This didn't sound good. He could feel his heart aching already, and Anna hadn't told him what she had been hiding yet. She couldn't have lied to him, not Anna. She was the purest woman he had ever met.

'Go on,' John found himself saying, although he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Anna fiddled with the corner of the duvet as she spoke, looking down as she played with the material between her fingers. 'I am engaged to someone back home. My childhood sweetheart.'

As her revelation hung in the air above them, John felt as though the bottom of his world had fallen out. Engaged. To someone else. Anna had promised to spend her life with another man, despite all they had shared, despite everything they had shared with one another. Before he had a proper chance to process this information, Anna was talking again.

'I came on this trip to decide if I wanted to get married, if I could see myself with this man for the rest of my life. Whilst I've been in America putting myself first and having the time of my life, he has reminded me that he has been back home putting all his efforts into organising the wedding of my dreams. I can't let him down now.'

John rose to his feet then, resting his hands behind his head as he paced to window in Anna's room. He stared at the fountains, the same fountains he had walked beside hand in hand with Anna. And all this time she had been harbouring this secret life, another man. John couldn't lie, it felt like his heart had been ripped in two.

His voice was measured as he spoke, not turning to face Anna but keeping his eyes on the fountains in the distance. 'So, you've led me on this whole time? Had one final fling before this man makes an honest woman of you?'

'No John.' He could sense she had risen from the bed and was standing behind him, but he still couldn't look at her. 'This is more than a fling. What I feel for you, it's very real. It's the realest thing I've ever felt. But if I call off the wedding now, I would be letting too many people down. I can't do it.'

All of a sudden, John was tired of being put second, like he had been for most of his adult life. His ex wife had cheated on him numerous times, he always put others before himself. Robert thought nothing of uprooting him to America for six months. It was time to think of his own needs for a change.

'But what about me?' John turned around, meeting Anna's eye. He placed a hand over his heart. 'What about the way I feel for you? You've made me fall in love with you Anna, with the things you've said and the things you've done. What about all we've shared?'

'I shall treasure these days, John.' Anna stepped a little closer, and despite wanting to move away with every fibre of his being, John just couldn't. She placed her hand on his forearm. 'It's not the travelling that has made me see there is more to life, it's meeting you. You have shown me that there is more to me than being just a village hairdresser. That I could attract a man like you, with such intellect, such kindness. A man so handsome, so incredible as you. It overwhelms me.'

John clenched his jaw as he looked deeply into Anna's eyes. She wasn't wavering and for all she had hidden, John knew her words were genuine. 'So you'll just go back to him. After everything you tell me you feel, he's your happily ever after?'

'I'm not sure there is such a thing as happily ever after.'

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, John exhaled a heavy breath before walking past Anna. 'I need some air.'

'John, don't leave like this.'

He didn't listen, walking straight out of the door and closing it with a slam. John strode towards the elevator, trying his hardest not to let his emotions show. He brushed at his eyes roughly as he stepped inside. Once in the hotel lobby, he could feel the craving for a drink, a craving he had not felt for a while. Thank goodness it was only ten in the morning, and the bar was not yet open.

Deciding to walk out into the Nevada sunshine, John stopped and inhaled. He took a few moments to compose himself. How could Anna have kept this from him? It was such a monumental thing to hide from someone. But then John thought if she had told him, he never would have pursued her. The moments he would have missed out on. It frustrated him that he couldn't feel angry at Anna, that his feelings were unchanged.

Losing it all was preferable to never having these days with Anna to look back on. It was little consolation, but God knew it was the truth. The knowledge that John was capable of loving a woman with all his heart and soul gave him hope perhaps he wouldn't spend the rest of his life on his own, ending up bitter and lonely.

If Anna couldn't be the one to share his days, perhaps the next best gift she could give him was the belief that someone like her deemed him desirable, that he could find someone else.

* * *

Why was she so selfish? Anna had spent most of the time John had been gone, crying. She had no right to be upset, it had been her that caused all the pain, all the anguish. If only she had just been honest from the start, all the heartache would have been avoided.

But she was feeling it too. The thought of John thinking badly of her, of never seeing him again. It was eating her from the inside. She was doing the right thing, marrying Chris was the right thing to do. But she wished she could find the courage to be braver.

The sound of John returning to his room caught her attention, Anna looking to the door that separated them. Her bags were packed, she had never really unpacked, but the logistics of their situation took hold. The flights back to Seattle were in John's name. He held all the documents. She couldn't expect to fly back with him, not now.

Reaching for her phone, Anna quickly looked up flights on her phone. Flights were only a hundred dollars one way, she could stretch to that. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye, so she left her phone on the bed before walking towards the door. She knocked on the wood gently, waiting to hear John's voice.

'Yep.'

She opened the door to find John picking his suitcase. He hadn't lifted his head to look at her. Anna couldn't blame him. She couldn't bear the thought of looking at herself in the mirror at the moment as it was.

'I'm sorry, John.' It sounded weak, and pathetic. But it was all she could offer him. He didn't reply, instead continuing to pack. 'Look, I'll sort myself out getting back to Seattle. I wasn't comfortable with you paying beforehand, I'm definitely not now.'

'Don't be silly,' he said, his tone harsher than she had ever heard it. 'The flight is all paid for. I'm sure we can be adult enough to share a flight together.'

'But John, I…'

'Anna, it's fine.' He looked at her then, Anna startled as he met her gaze. 'We'll go home together. We need to leave in the next half an hour.'

'I'm all packed.'

'I'll meet you down in lobby in twenty minutes?'

'Okay,' Anna replied, her voice wavering. She left the room then, quickly closing the door behind her.

* * *

God, this was awful.

Their shuttle ride to the airport was taken in silence. Anna felt her heart twinge as she took in the strip for the last time. The day she had shared with John exploring it had been wonderful. But now her memories were tainted, and it was more than she could take. A tear left her, but she quickly wiped it away. This was her own doing. Now Anna had to face the consequences.

John had seen Anna crying on the shuttle. It took all the strength he had not to take her into his arms. He had insisted he bought her a sandwich at the airport, the aeroplane food not being up to much. For the first time, the silence between them was awkward. John hated it.

As they waited to board the plane, John could feel Anna becoming jittery beside him. She was nervous about the flight, and where he would usually take her hand, that didn't feel right. Not anymore. Not knowing she belonged to somebody else.

'You'll be fine,' he told her gently as they neared the plane doors, she offering him a weak smile in response. 'We can watch something on your tablet together if you'd like.'

'I would.'

At least with the distraction of Anna's programmes, they wouldn't need to talk. Sharing her earphones, a handful of episodes of a different show, _The Big Bang Theory_ , were more than enough for the time to pass until they landed in Seattle.

Once back on solid ground, John was relieved they reclaimed their bags quite quickly. They walked to the taxi rank, before coming to a stop.

'You're not going back to the hostel?'

'No, I thought I'd use my credit card and treat myself to a proper hotel for the last couple of nights I'm here.'

'Which one?'

'It's alright, John. I can probably find my way back from here. But thank you all the same.'

A taxi pulled up then, John gesturing for Anna to take it. The driver got out, lifting Anna's suitcase and rucksack and putting it in the trunk.

'So…' Anna said, her voice trailing away.

'So,' John shrugged, praying for this moment to be over with as quickly as possible. 'Safe trip home.'

'And you,' Anna replied, John feeling his chest tighten as her bottom lip began to wobble. He looked away, opening the passenger door for her. She got in without another glance, John shutting the door behind her. After a few seconds the taxi moved away, he watching until it disappeared into the distance.

Lifting his gaze to look up into the sky, John released a heavy sigh. 'Bollocks. Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks.'

He felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. Knowing he would never see Anna again, it killed him. But she had made her choice. And now John had to find the strength to carry on with the rest of his life. From where, he did not know.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Looking down at his coffee cup, John stirred its contents slowly. He was sitting in Spill The Beans, at his usual table. His head was leant on his hand, he was becoming lost as he watched the brown liquid move round and round its vessel. He hadn't smiled since Anna had told him she was getting married. This hurt like hell.

His belongings were packed up, he was ready to go home. His flight left at six thirty the following evening. What had been a straightforward six months in Seattle had completely changed John's life. He was head over heels in love. John had never thought he was capable of feeling such a way about another human being.

Despite all her lies, despite everything she had kept from him, John just couldn't find it within himself to feel anything but love towards Anna. It was like he was ill. She was all he thought about, it was like she was his new addiction. Alcohol had never consumed him like this, however.

Robert had tried to call on numerous occasions, but John hadn't returned his messages. He just didn't want to talk to anyone. Even ordering a coffee was a task in itself. He didn't know how he had got out of bed that morning. Feeling happy seemed like a foreign concept before, but now it was alien to him.

And then, as if he had dreamed the woman into life, Anna wandered into the coffee shop. He sat up straighter immediately, eyeing her form from head to toe. She looked exquisite in a tight pair of jeans and a black vest. That bloody guide book was in her hand. She was obviously trying to make the most of her last days in America.

It was then she looked over her shoulder, and John swallowed hard as he met her gaze. She began to walk towards him, and John let go of the spoon he had been using.

'Hello.' She said.

'Hi.'

'Can I speak to you?'

'Yes,' John nodded, watching as Anna sat down. She set her guidebook down on the table, before placing her bag in her lap. 'Trying to find some last minute things to do?'

'Yeah, but I fear I may have done all Seattle has to offer.' John didn't know how to respond, so he remained silent, pursing his lips. She decided to carry on talking. 'My hotel is nice. The Silver Cloud hotel.'

'That's good.'

'I have a wonderful view of the needle,' Anna continued, 'and it's ironic because my room is twelve and your apartment is twelve. It's silly, really.'

'Yes.'

She lifted her head to look at him then, John could tell she was about to say something. 'John, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am.'

'Anna, you don't have to do this…'

'Maybe not, but it would make me feel better if you would hear me out.'

'Okay,' John relented, sitting back on the bench he was sitting on. 'The floor is yours.'

A beat of silence passed, Anna pushing her hair behind her ear as she shifted in her seat. She was gorgeous, John couldn't get away from that. Utterly, utterly gorgeous.

'I just wanted to thank you for being the highlight of my trip, for letting me get to know you. I've never met anyone like you, never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do.' John felt like interrupting, felt like asking her why she was marrying someone else, but he let Anna continue. 'I wish things were different, I wish I were different, braver.'

'I suppose it doesn't help when I tell you I wouldn't change one thing about you?'

She openly whimpered then, and it was all John could do not to reciprocate. 'Oh John.'

He was shaking his head. 'You don't have to explain yourself, Anna. Not to me. You have to do what you have to do, what you feel is right. It hurts, it hurts so much but I'll live with it, so long as I have our time together to recall.'

'Everything you say is so perfect.'

John couldn't resist smiling then, what seemed like his first smile in forever. 'I'd rather we part as friends than on bad terms.'

'That would mean everything to me, John.' She wiped her eye. 'I don't deserve it but it would mean everything.'

John rose to his feet then, Anna doing the same. 'Thanks for an enjoyable three and a half weeks.'

'And you.'

Taking Anna into his embrace, John held her tightly to him. This felt marginally better to the way they had left things at the airport. It was the same outcome, however. Pain. Heartache. But at least they had cleared the air. Feeling compelled to press a kiss to Anna's cheek, John lingered there for the briefest of moments before relinquishing his hold on her. Without a second glance he walked away and out of the coffee shop.

* * *

He hadn't gone back to his apartment, deciding instead to wander the streets of Seattle. He didn't know why, but he ended up at the Space Needle. Alone, John decided to ride all the way to the top again. He stood on the observation deck, allowing the breeze to wash over him.

John was thinking about all they had shared in their time together. Buying her tea that initial night when she had arrived. The football match on his iPad. Seeing her for the first time that Sunday morning when they had visited the Space Needle. Reassuring her. Being that strength for her. Holding her hand. God, how he longed to feel her fingers entwined with his, to feel her skin soft as silk against his.

The way she moved the hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear when they went for Italian, cooking for her at his apartment. Bringing her to her pleasure, the look in her eyes, the noises she made. Going to the zoo together, the carousel ride. Staying up all night talking, so comfortable in one another's company. Learning all about one another. The way she handled him on the sofa the following morning.

Holding her on the boat after having never witnessed such an expression of unbridled joy as Anna spotted an orca. John had never dreamed he could take the woman he loved to the football, but he had taken Anna.

Then Las Vegas. It felt as though they were a real couple. Touching one another, heated kisses, meaningful caresses. That night at the concert, she in his arms as they moved in time to the romantic music that filled the air. The Grand Canyon, sharing that world wonder with her. Their final night. Making love to the most flawless creature he had ever met. Her perfect body writhing against his, telling him she wanted more, she needed more. Pleading with him to make her fall apart.

John exhaled heavily. This was torture. But he needed to see her, to speak to her one last time. To hear the voice that would forever echo through his mind. He couldn't get Anna out of his head. After tomorrow they would never see each other again, John needed just one more night.

* * *

All the way in the taxi ride, John's leg was trembling. He hadn't known a need like it, the need to be with Anna, to touch her. It was a more powerful hold than any drug could possibly have. After the driver had pulled over and John had hastily thrown a twenty dollar bill into the front of the cab, he exited and ran to the hotel lobby.

'Room twelve, room twelve,' he said under his breath, looking at the hotel directory on the wall. Thankfully, no one had given him a second glance. 'Second floor.'

Upon reaching the second floor, he ran down the corridor, coming to a stop outside room twelve. He could hear music playing inside from outside the room, Anna was in. Composing himself, John straightened his shirt before knocking on the door. The sound from inside lessened, and then Anna was opening the door. She was wearing a robe, her hair was slightly damp.

'John?' Her mentioning of his name was more of a question than a greeting. 'What are you doing here?'

He had rehearsed what he would say on the drive over here, but those words he had prepared had left him. He had nothing to fall back on, but speaking from the heart.

'You're going home to get married. You've hidden the truth from me.' He pointed to his temple. 'My head tells me this is all wrong.' John placed his hand over his chest. 'But my heart is telling me I've got to have you one last time.' He lifted his trembling hand to take a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger, his gaze boring into hers. 'One more taste. To say goodbye. Please.'

Anna didn't answer with words, taking John by surprise and reaching up on tiptoes, placing her lips against his. John was lost as Anna's tongue swept along his bottom lip. They almost fell into the room, John kicking the door shut behind him. This was electric, what was happening between them. How could Anna not want more of this? But this wasn't the time for that, not now.

'I'm sorry John,' she was murmuring as he pressed his lips to her neck 'I'm sorry for everything.'

He hushed her, lifting her up onto the dresser before pulling his shirt over his head, removing it. Anna released a gasp of surprise. John wanted to show her it was alright, how nothing would ever change the way he felt about her. He reached for the cord that held her robe together, and undid it. She was naked underneath, the current state of her hair making John realise she must have just left the shower before he arrived.

Kneeling, he began to kiss around her belly button, holding her inside her robe at her hips. An idea was playing in his mind, and he prayed she wouldn't be offended. That she would let him love her. His lips moved lower, leaving open mouthed kisses on her stomach before coming to rest on the soft curls above her centre.

'John.' She looked down at him with questioning eyes.

'One more taste,' he repeated his words from earlier, meeting her gaze. 'Of all of you.'

She bit her lip, and nodded subtly. This was all the invitation John needed, moving to part her folds and swipe his tongue along her glistening heat. He instantly felt himself harden at the sound of the groan that left Anna. Her hands were tangling in the hair at his temples, her hips were moving of their own accord. She tasted glorious, John delighting in the response his actions were eliciting from the flawless woman at his mercy.

'Oh God,' she leant back, John noticed as he glance upwards. Her naked form above him, it was taking all the willpower he could muster not to take her. 'Oh John. God.'

She was soaking from his ministrations, John's erection straining even more as he lapped at her. John realised she must have come as he felt her hands tighter at his scalp, pushing him away slightly. He stopped, leaning back and wiping his mouth before rising to his feet, covering Anna's lips with his own.

Anna was soon clawing at the fastening on his trousers, he helping her and undoing the button, allowing them to fall to the floor, his boxer shorts following. It was then he realised he wasn't as prepared as their last time together.

'I haven't got anything,' he said, leaning his head on the mirror behind Anna, his breathing haggard.

'I'm on the pill,' Anna whispered in his ear, 'I'm always safe. I never do this without my fiancé wearing…'

'I understand,' John interrupted, not wanting to hear about him at this juncture, not whilst he was close to joining them. At least for these blissful moments John could pretend Anna was his. 'Well, I haven't had sex for two years. Apart from the other day. So we're safe?'

'We're safe.'

In the next moment, John was pushing himself inside Anna, she still sitting up on the dresser. She was so hot, so slick John had to steady himself for a moment. Her hands were clinging on to his shoulders, John moved his to rest under her bottom. Once certain they were secure, he began to thrust his hips upwards.

'Christ,' John hissed, resting his forehead against Anna's shoulder. 'being inside you. It feels amazing.'

'You feel wonderful,' Anna assured him, 'so, so wonderful.'

Feeling his climax building but feeling a little unsteady on his feet, John lifted Anna from the dresser, turning and laying her on the bed. It was then his movements became more forceful, he chasing a light that was steadily coming closer. Anna's hand coming to rest upon his backside and squeezing was the catalyst that tipped John further over the edge until he fell, groaning into Anna's ear. He moved his hips a couple more times until he dropped his weight on her completely.

'Too heavy?' he asked her.

'You're fine.' John felt Anna hold him tighter to her. 'Stay here for a moment, please.'

John was happy to oblige, cradled between her thighs, they were still connected. His heart rate was slowly coming back to normal as he looked to the top of her bed, doing a double take as he noticed something sitting upon her pillow. John couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

'The bear,' he said aloud.

'What?' Anna sounded confused, but John leant back so she could follow the path his gaze was making.

'The bear I bought you at the zoo. Were you going to sleep with it?'

John looked into Anna's face, seeing her cheeks redden. 'Isn't that pathetic?'

Not answering with words, John pressed his lips to Anna's. Their kiss wasn't fuelled by the desire they had shared previously, but by something else completely. Love maybe. John could feel his heart breaking even more that she was to go home and become somebody else's.

'It's not pathetic,' John said to Anna when their kiss ended. 'I'm so touched I can't even put it into words.'

Anna stroked his cheek. 'I don't have the right to ask anything of you, but stay with me tonight. Please.'

He found himself nodding. 'Yes.'

* * *

She was still sleeping when John exited the bathroom the next morning. He was glad for that. Another tearful goodbye wasn't on his agenda. He pulled on his clothes, before noticing Anna's guidebook on the dresser. Making use of one of the hotels complimentary pens, he opened the book to the page detailing all Seattle had to offer. Finding half a page empty, he scribbled a message as quickly as he could, before regarding Anna over his shoulder. Committing the sight of her to memory, John left the room.

* * *

It was much later when Anna woke, the daylight streaming in through the window. John had gone. Anna felt empty. She rose from the bed, walking to the dresser to check her phone. It was then she saw her guide book open, and realised someone had written inside it. John. She ran her fingertips over his handwriting.

' _Whenever I think of my time in Seattle, I shall think of you as it's most wondrous sight. More beautiful than Mount Rainier from the top of the Needle, more sophisticated than the Italian restaurant where we shared dinner, more spectacular than the skyline at night. All my love, John.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am so sorry for the delay. My laptop completely died on me and I lost everything. So using my handwritten notes I had to rewrite the final 3 chapters on my new computer. So, if you have been waiting, I am going to upload all 3 tonight.**

 **Thanks for your reviews etc etc. You guys are the best.**

 **Disclaimer- nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

 **13**

He had been staring at the cursor on the computer screen for the past half an hour, it seemed. Since he had arrived home from Seattle a couple of months previously, John hadn't been able to shake thoughts of Anna from his mind. From the moment he awoke to the second he laid his head upon his pillow at night, she was there.

If he had noticed something was wrong, Robert hadn't asked John. He was glad of that. Thinking about her was bad enough, talking about her would be torture. John had thrown himself into his work, working twelve hour days to try and distract himself.

The Seattle office was thriving, John felt a pang of pride with that. His opinions about Harold had been well founded, resulting in Robert owing him an apology. But Yorkshire was John's home, the success of the York office his priority and he was glad to be back.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, John realised it was midday and he had done barely anything that morning. It was a particularly bad night, John having stumbled across a documentary on the worlds greatest structures, the Space Needle one building that was featured. He didn't manage a single second of sleep, imagining Anna's hand within his at the top of the needle.

Releasing a sigh, John ran a hand through his hair as he sat back in his seat. Looking out of his window at the blue sky, he wondered what Anna would be doing right now. Probably busy at work, chatting to her clients about her travels and her wedding day, a glistening ring on the third finger of her left hand. A ring another man had given her.

He had no right to feel jealous, but John couldn't help it. Anna had said herself she wished she could have been brave enough to call everything off and be with him. In all likelihood, if she had been single she would be his right now, they'd be in the first throes of romance. What a wonderful thought.

But no. John was alone, and all he had to look forward to were endless days of monotony and meals for one. It was just his luck that the first woman he had ever been in love with belonged to somebody else.

'Alright Bates, out with it.'

John averted his gaze from the window to look to the door of his office, Robert standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

'Out with what?'

'Well, you've been like a zombie this morning, and you haven't been right since you came back from Seattle,' Robert replied, walking further into the room, closing the door behind him. 'I'm not an idiot, Bates.'

John glanced at Robert's Spongebob tie before replying, 'debatable.'

'So, are you going to tell me or do I need to give you a verbal warning for lack of productivity?'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Well no,' Robert conceded, 'you're the best lawyer I know so I wouldn't but something's bothering you.'

'And here was me thinking you hadn't noticed.'

'I'm not an id…'

'Not an idiot, I know,' John sat forward, resting his elbows on the desk. He pondered his friend's interest as to his state of mind. Not just any friend, Robert was his best friend, his oldest friend. Perhaps talking about Anna would get things straight in his mind. John could speak to Robert about anything, but he didn't feel right about doing it whilst at work. 'Could we go for a drink, perhaps after work?'

'I'm not allowed to go to the pub,' Robert winced, John's interest piqued. 'Whilst you were away a darts match got out of hand. Cora banned me until after Christmas.'

John smirked. 'Okay, I want to find out more about that at a later date.'

'Come for dinner,' Robert suggested, 'tonight. Cora is doing her famous mushroom risotto.'

'How can I refuse when it's your beautiful wife doing the cooking?'

'We can have a chat about what's bothering you after dinner,' Robert replied, walking back towards the door. 'It will give me an excuse not to have to watch that god awful period drama with Cora.'

Chuckling, John nodded his head. 'Alright mate. What time do you want me?'

'Eight should be fine.'

'Excellent.'

Robert shut the door behind him, John staring at the door he had just closed. It was probably the right time to talk about Anna. It might help start the healing process. Or it would make John feel even worse. But at least he was getting a plate of Cora's mushroom risotto out of it.

* * *

'Cora, that was delicious,' John announced as he rested his cutlery on his empty plate.

'I'm glad,' Cora replied sweetly, rising to her feet and removing his plate, followed by her own, then Robert's. She walked to the sink. 'I'll leave this to soak, Robert. So I don't miss my show.'

'Yes, my angel,' Robert reached for her hand as she turned from the counter, kissing her knuckles. John turned away, giving the married couple a moment of privacy. 'You don't mind me having a chat with John out in the conservatory, do you?'

'Not at all. It will save me from hearing your heavy breathing all the way through my programme.'

John couldn't help but laugh out loud at Cora's remark, his boss offering him a firm stare. 'Sorry.'

'Remember, Mary is staying here tonight because she's having trouble with her water again,' Cora reminded her husband, 'so don't double lock the door. She's out with Gwen at the moment, but she'll be in later.'

'Yes dear.'

Cora disappeared down the hallway then, closing the living room door behind her with a click. John watched as Robert stood up, moving to the kettle. 'Tea?'

John saw the Yorkshire teabags on the side, thoughts of a blonde entering a coffee shop in Seattle coming to the fore. He shook his head. 'Do you have coffee?'

'Sure.'

Within a few minutes they had moved through to the conservatory, the chairs much more comfortable than those at the table in the kitchen. John nursed his coffee, pretending to listen as Robert described in great detail about the new power drill he had bought himself.

'Anyway,' Robert said, putting the case which held his drill on the floor. 'That clearly doesn't interest you so lets talk about what's been bothering you.'

'Sorry mate,' John sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Is it about this girl you met?'

John turned his head to look at Robert. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well, you haven't mentioned her since you came back, and the last time you did you were about to take her to Vegas.'

Scratching his neck, John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'It's all so complicated, Robert.'

'Then explain it to me,' Robert encouraged. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Meanwhile, Mary bundled in through the front door, carrying a small holdall containing her possessions. This water business had been going on for months now, it was ridiculous. Unable to stay at Gwen's this time, she had called on the hospitality of her parents. Remembering her mother's strict instructions not to interrupt her between the hours of nine and ten, Mary dumped her bag at the foot of their stairs and followed the voices she could hear flowing through from the kitchen.

Looking out into the conservatory, Mary noticed her father was talking with his best friend and business partner, John. Thank goodness his visits to the Crawley abode didn't occur any longer with his dreadful wife in tow. Well, his ex wife now. John was too good for her, and that was the opinion of someone who liked nothing better than taking the mickey out of her Dad's oldest friend.

Mary stopped at the kitchen counter, realising perhaps this was a private conversation and they wouldn't like to be disturbed. Deciding to face the wrath of her mother and put her head around the living room door to let someone know she was home, Mary set about preparing herself a hot drink to take to bed with her. However, she could hear what the men were saying loud and clear. And their topic of conversation intrigued her greatly.

'So, this Anna was from Yorkshire? She had travelled all along the West Coast when she arrived in Seattle?' Robert said, trying to get the story right in his mind.

'Yeah, Seattle was her last stop,' John explained. 'I used to visit a coffee shop and she came in one evening. That's how we met.'

'And you took her to the Space Needle?'

'She was scared of heights,' John replied, 'I hadn't seen much of the city so I told her I'd take her.'

 _Scared of heights?_ Mary thought to herself. _My Anna travelled to America, ended in Seattle and is scared of heights. A man accompanied her to the Space Needle._

'We learnt about one another, she's a hairdresser, I told her why I was in America. We saw each other a lot,' John continued, Mary moving closer to the door so she could hear more clearly. 'And it got pretty serious, pretty quickly. She was gorgeous, Rob. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a figure to die for. I fell instantly.'

'Okay, this is getting really weird now,' Mary murmured under her breath, leaning against the wall just out of sight of the conservatory.

'And you took her to Vegas?'

'I did. And it was incredible. Like we were really a couple.' A smile spread across John's lips that threatened to split his face in two, the memories of that trip would never fail to make his heart skip a beat. 'She must have felt it too. We slept together on the last night, then it was the next morning she dropped a bombshell.'

'What was that?' Robert asked.

'She was engaged to someone back home, and she had gone travelling to decide if marrying him was what she wanted.'

Alarm bells were going off in Mary's head upon John's last statement. She couldn't believe it. John was Anna's mystery man. John Bates. Her father's oldest friend. The man whose dress sense she teased mercilessly, the man who would often ask how her latest round of botox was going. She couldn't let this lie, not after all that happened since Anna had returned from her travels.

'Hang on,' Mary announced her arrival, standing in the doorway of the conservatory.

'Hello darling,' Robert said, rising to his feet and greeting his daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

'Yes, hello Daddy,' Mary said rather half heartedly, all her attentions focussed on John. 'You met a woman called Anna in America?'

'Mary, John was talking to me,' Robert gently chided his daughter. 'Were you eaves dropping?'

'Dad, you're so stupid,' Mary continued, smacking her father in the chest with the back of her hand. 'Anna from Yorkshire. Travelling in America. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Had a fiancé back home. Hairdresser.' Robert shrugged causing Mary to roll her eyes. 'My best friend Anna went travelling in America.' Robert still looked perplexed. 'Don't you ever listen to me?'

'Wait a minute,' John said, his brow furrowed. 'You know Anna Smith?'

'Well duh,' Mary replied sarcastically. 'She's been my best friend since college. In fact, she's the reason I can't stay with Gwen tonight, our other best friend.'

'How so?' John asked, rising to his feet. His heart was beating hard in his chest waiting for the answer.

Mary met John's gaze, her own softening. 'She never married her fiancé.'

John felt his knees weaken beneath him. 'What?'

'On the morning she came home she found him in bed with another woman, left there and then and has been staying with Gwen ever since,' Mary revealed, 'he had been cheating on her for the duration of her travels. Although she was no better in the end,' Mary hit John on his upper arm. 'You naughty man.'

'Is she alright?'

'I think she was relieved to have a reason to call off the wedding,' Mary continued, 'and any guilt she felt is long gone. I have to tell her about you.'

'No, don't,' John was quick to say, placing a hand on Mary's forearm, 'don't tell her anything.'

'Why on Earth not, Bates?' Robert asked, mirroring Mary's confused expression.

'I need time to process all this,' he replied, sitting back down. 'In a matter of seconds my whole world has changed.'

'You really got under her skin, John,' Mary said, sitting down next to him. 'She feels terrible at how she couldn't find the courage to end things. That it took Chris's infidelity to do it for her.'

'I can't believe any man who had the promise of Anna's hand would do such a thing to her,' John murmured, his voice breaking. 'She is incredible, the most amazing woman I have ever met.'

'So go get her,' Robert said in response.

John shrugged, looking up at his friend. 'It's not that simple, is it? She found her fiancé in bed with another woman. It might have soured her thoughts on men. And she wouldn't leave him for me, how do I know she really wants me now it's so easy to be together? You heard Mary say she was relieved to have a reason to call off the wedding. Why wasn't I reason enough?'

'Now who is the idiot?' Robert asked with a grin.

'She's only ever spoken about you in the most positive terms,' Mary assured John. 'She felt she owed her fiancé, she didn't want to let anyone down. I don't think a visit from you would be entirely unwelcome.'

'Did this fiancé know about me?'

'In the end, yes,' Mary answered with a nod of the head. 'He knows there was someone Anna met in Seattle.'

'Where does she live?'

'Downton,' Mary revealed, 'the other side of Ripon. She owns the hairdressers in the village.'

John nodded, processing the information Mary was giving him. He kneaded one hand in the other. Anna was free. And not far away. So many thoughts were running through his mind. It would be so easy to get in his car and drive to her. But something was stopping him. John couldn't get away from the fact he wasn't good enough for Anna to call off her wedding. And that was the nagging doubt that had been clouding his memories of her.

Maybe he just wasn't good enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror in her room at Gwen's, Anna released a sigh. A night out with her friends wasn't high on her agenda. Her pyjamas, the sofa, a tub of ice cream and re runs of some American comedy sounded much more up her street. But she had refused Gwen and Mary every Friday night since she had returned from her travels, they wouldn't let her do it again.

Coming home and leaving John had been a wrench, but she did it with the belief she was doing the right thing. Life would go back to normal and she would marry her childhood sweetheart. A man she loved, a man who would take care of her. Or so she had thought.

Anna knew something was off when she saw a pink coat hanging on one of the hooks by the door. She never wore pink. It was then she heard a laugh from down the hallway, a female laugh. The closer she moved to the bedroom she shared with Chris, the louder the noises became. She pushed open the door.

The image before her would stay with Anna forever. Chris's back was to her, his naked body atop someone else's. Another woman. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Anna couldn't remember what was said, everything around her seemed to be moving at a hundred miles an hour. She escaped to the kitchen, sat at the table and waited for Chris to join her.

He had pleaded as soon as he saw her. Anna knew she couldn't really have the moral high ground on this, not after what she had done in Vegas, but to see her fiancé in such a way had crushed her. But Anna knew for sure she didn't want to marry Chris now. She knew how it felt to be cheated on, and she was pretty sure Chris wouldn't want to marry her when she had told him she was no better.

She was calm as she told him about John. Her suspicions had been correct, he wasn't happy when she told him. It was then he said some pretty mean things, but all Anna could feel was a rushing sensation of relief. Relief she no longer had an obligation to this man. He mumbled something about money towards the wedding.

Anna wrote him a cheque and left that morning.

John was never far from her thoughts. It would be so easy to look him up. John Bates, a lawyer from York. He wouldn't be hard to find. But she wasn't sure she was ready for that. They hadn't parted on bad terms, far from it. But now she was single for the first time in her adult life. She had left the home she shared with her partner having just returned from travelling for six months. Her priorities should be getting back into her regular routine, and most importantly, finding somewhere to live.

Her mother had been disappointed when she heard the wedding was off, but then Anna told her what Chris had been up to and she suddenly didn't feel so upset. Her mother had asked Anna to move back in with her, but Anna didn't want that. She had a good relationship with her mother now, a relationship that they had worked hard to build up and Anna felt moving in together might harm the bond they had created. Gwen had been only too happy to offer her friend a place to stay.

'Come on, Blondie,' Anna heard Mary call from the living room. 'Happy hour starts in fifteen minutes.'

Anna rolled her eyes. 'Coming.'

* * *

The bar was bustling, what with it being a Friday night. Mary was on top form, haggling the fair for the taxi ride before managing to convince a group of four men to buy her and her friends a drink. Anna was trying really hard to get into the spirit of things. But she was quiet, she knew she was quiet and could tell Gwen had noticed too.

Mary had seen someone she knew, and had told Gwen and Anna to find somewhere to sit and she would come and find them later. Anna released a sigh of relief at this, perhaps a private chat with her best friend would make this evening a little more bearable.

'She's a whirlwind,' Gwen said with a chuckle as they found a table at the end of the bar furthest away from the DJ. 'I'm so glad you're back. She nearly wore me out when you were away.'

'It's been lovely staying at yours, despite the circumstances it came about in.'

'I'd had my suspicions about the weasel,' Gwen replied, knowing Anna was implying about Chris. 'But he was always so excited about the wedding when I saw him.'

'He was excited about the attention we would have gotten rather than getting married, I suspect,' Anna shrugged, 'but I was no better in America. I slept with another man and you actively encouraged me,' Anna nudged her friend with her elbow. 'If you remember.'

'But that was because I knew you were too good for Chris,' Gwen tried to explain. 'You were way out of his league. The only reason you were together was because you had been since you were young and were all each other knew. That's no reason to get married.'

'No.' Anna took a sip of her drink. 'We got in way over our heads. And it took meeting another man to show me that.'

'Are you going to find him? This John?'

Shaking her head, Anna put her glass down on the table in front of her. 'I've too much to worry about without having to deal with starting a new relationship as well. I need to find somewhere to live.'

'Ladies!' Both looked up to see Mary walking towards them, feather boa around her neck. 'I've just run into a Hag party, gay men are so much fun. They are heading to the comedy club across town.'

'Okay,' Gwen offered Anna a worried look. 'Don't tell me, you are blowing us off to hang out with these men?'

'One of them is Gareth Huntingdon, from college. He dressed up in drag during one of the rag weeks, he's in drag now as it happens,' Mary explained, thinking this would impress her friends slightly more than they were now. 'They said you could come too.'

'Oh no,' Anna shook her head. 'A drink with my friends is all I wanted tonight. No drag queens.'

'But you go, Mary,' Gwen insisted. 'Anna is a misery guts and you'd have much more fun with them than us.'

'Hey,' Anna gently pushed her friend.

'Well, she's right,' Mary agreed with Gwen. 'And okay, I will if you don't mind.' Mary picked up Anna's glass, finishing her drink in one go. 'I'll text you later.'

'Can we go home?' Anna asked, turning to plead with Gwen. 'Please?'

* * *

An hour later, Anna and Gwen were sitting on the latter's sofa, sharing a tub of mint choc chip ice cream, _Will And Grace_ on in the background.

'I can't believe you were right,' Gwen said with a mouthful of ice cream, 'this is more enjoyable than a night out on the tiles.'

'Nothing beats pyjamas and ice cream,' Anna replied as she scraped the tub with her spoon for more.

'Apart from being taken out by a rich lawyer,' Gwen remarked, regarding Anna under a raised eyebrow.

'I'm not talking about John now,' Anna replied. 'I am trying to forget about him.'

'I don't see why. You said yourself he practically confessed his undying love to you, how he's so selfless and utterly charming. I'm surprised you haven't tried to look him up.'

'Because I need to find…'

'A place to live,' Gwen interrupted, completing Anna's sentence. 'For God's sake, just live here with me. I have a spare room which was meant to be for any children that might have blessed my life. Well, the man I thought was the one left a couple after months moving in and I haven't had meaningful sex for about three years.'

Anna winced. 'You really thought Colin was the one? I never knew he moved in on the pretence of it being permanent.'

'He bought us matching robes.'

'Oh yes, the sign of any lasting relationship.'

'You're hardly one to talk about relationships, Anna,' Gwen commented, upon hearing her words Anna averted her gaze from her friend. 'Move in with me, please.'

'Okay,' Anna said, a grin appearing on her face. 'But I'll pay half of everything, Rent, bills, food. Everything.'

'Oh, I wasn't inviting you on a freebie. I'll go and get a pad and different coloured pens and we can work out who pays what.'

'Just when this Friday evening couldn't get any more wild.'

* * *

Anna shut the door of her salon with a slam, the alarm sounding inside as she searched her bag for her keys. What a day. She couldn't remember a time her appointment log was so full. She had many regulars, and a lot of these customers had said they had waited for Anna to come back before getting their hair cut. She supposed she must be doing something right.

Sure the alarm was set and the place was secure, Anna turned on her heel with the intention of crossing the road to her car. Gwen had splitting of chores on the agenda this evening and had warned Anna not to be late. As she treaded the pavement towards the road, she noticed someone standing beside her car. A man. It was Chris.

'Hello Anna,' he said, his tone level and totally void of emotion.

'What do you want?'

'To talk,' Chris replied, stepping towards her. 'You can spare me ten minutes of your time, surely?'

Anna looked to her left, Bernie was in his café busy sweeping the floor, despite it still being open for another half an hour. 'Let's go to Bernie's. Ten minutes only, though.'

Chris nodded, gesturing the path towards the café. They walked in silence, the bell above the door as they entered echoing in the quiet. Bernie looked up, a smile lighting his features.

'Good evening, Chris and Anna. Dare I hope my favourite couple have reconciled their differences?'

'Two teas please, Bernie,' Chris said in response, Anna moving to a table in the corner. The man nodded, watching for a moment as Chris joined Anna before disappearing behind the counter. 'How have you been?' Chris asked once he was comfortable. 'Back into the swing of things?'

'I think so,' Anna replied, 'my appointment log is full to the brim so that's good. How are you?'

'Alright. Well better now I've made my decision.'

Anna furrowed her brow. 'What decision?'

'I've sold the garage,' Chris revealed, Anna shocked to hear his words. That garage had been his life

'If you needed more money after losing what you had spent on the wedding, you should have asked.'

'No, that wasn't why,' Chris shook his head. 'I can't stay here, not when every bloody thing reminds me of you. I'm leaving Downton, Anna.'

Anna didn't reply straight away, Bernie placing their drinks down in front of them before shuffling away once more. 'Where are you going?'

'My uncle owns a garage in Cornwall selling camper vans and the like, renovating them as well. He wants to retire and I said I'd take over the business.' Anna's eyes went wide at his confession, lifting her tea to her lips and taking a sip. 'I just wanted you to know.'

'When do you leave?'

'Next week, and…' Anna was shocked as Chris placed his hand on top of hers. 'I want you to come with me, Anna.'

'What?'

'I miss you like crazy,' Chris whispered, aware Bernie had resumed his sweeping of the eating area in his café, a few metres away from them. 'I'm so sorry ford what I did. And I can forgive you too. No one compares to you, Anna. No one.'

Anna stared at him for a moment, the desperation in his eyes, before slowly taking her hand away from his. 'I don't think so, Chris.'

'Come on, Anna,' he pleaded, chancing a glance over his shoulder to locate Bernie, before looking at Anna once more. 'We've been together since we were kids. We've been through so much together. We've grown up together.'

'And for that reason I will always love you, Chris,' Anna brushed a strand of hair from her face. 'But loving you is not enough. Not anymore.'

'I don't understand.'

'I met a man in America…'

'Yes, this John,' Chris said gruffly, folding his arms. Anna continued, undeterred.

'I met a man who made me see how a woman should truly be treated. You were the limit to my experience, and it took being swept off my feet by another man to make me see I need more. I deserve more. I deserve a man who doesn't see me as a trophy on his arm. John made me feel so many things you have never come close to doing.' Chris looked like he had been kicked in the gut upon hearing those words, but Anna needed to make him see. 'I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You didn't truly love me anyway, not how you said you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have cheated. '

'You cheated too.'

'I know,' Anna nodded her head. 'And I'm sorry for hurting you. But the cheating is why I know us getting back together would be the worse thing to do. For both of us.'

'Are you seeing this John now, then? The man who makes you feel so much better than I ever did.'

Anna sighed, looking to the ceiling, 'No, I am not. And I might not ever see him again. But at least I know when I do meet a man and fall in love, it will be with someone who treats me with respect, who wouldn't guilt me into something I didn't want.'

She stood then, picking up her bag and walking out of the café. Anna breathed in the night air, looking over her shoulder to see Chris at the table, head in his hands. This was right. Chris had to hear those words. Perhaps it would help him to treat his next lover with respect. The respect John had given Anna.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

The darker days and colder weather had come around far too soon for Anna's liking. Still, winter had arrived and with it had brought Christmas. Now settled into Gwen's, chores and bills suitably shared, Anna was busy decorating their home with Gwen. Mary had been a regular visitor, and was keen to give her friends her advice on their choice of decorations.

'Nothing matches,' Mary said from her position on the sofa, glass of wine in hand. Gwen offered her a scowl from atop a step ladder whilst Anna stared out of the window into the darkness outside, piece of silver tinsel in hand. 'It's Saturday night and here we are putting up Christmas decorations.'

Anna had found herself thinking about John a lot recently. The memory of him was always there, lingering in the back of her mind. She suspected he would be alone at Christmas, and that filled her with dread. What a terrible time of year to be on your own. Still, he must have some friends he could spend the festive season with. A man as charismatic and friendly as him.

She was over Chris, of that Anna was sure. It had happened quite quickly. But something stopped her from seeking John out. It was still a foreign sensation to know she was single, to know there was nothing tying her down. But there was only man Anna wanted. For all she knew John would have had these months away from her and in that time decided she wasn't right for him. Anna wasn't sure she could take that rejection.

'Blondie.' Mary's voice brought Anna out of her reverie. 'You were miles away then. That tinsel won't hang itself.'

Turning her head, Anna looked at Mary. 'Sorry. I was just thinking.'

'Hmmm,' Gwen raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'About this John, perchance?'

Remaining silent, Anna turned to a photograph on the wall and preceded to carefully place the tinsel over the top of the frame. Unbeknownst to her, Mary had indicated to Gwen if it would be alright for her to have a private word in the kitchen, mouthing her request silently. Gwen furrowed her brow, before Mary rose to her feet, grabbed Gwen by the wrist and dragged her towards the kitchen.

'We won't be a moment, Blondie,' Mary called after them. But Anna hadn't noticed they had even left, her eyes staring out into the darkness once more.

'Alright, what the hell?' Gwen asked as Mary slammed the door shut. She rubbed her wrist. 'That bloody hurt.'

'I'm sorry, but I can't keep this to myself anymore,' Mary replied, almost out of breath.

Gwen placed her hands on her hips. 'Keep what to yourself?'

'Keep your voice down, will you?' Mary hissed, taking hold of Gwen's forearm this time and pulling her towards the table. They sat.

'I swear to God, if you grab me like that again I will not be responsible for my actions. I'm stronger than I look, you know.'

Squeezing her eyes shut in frustration, Mary composed herself before continuing. 'You know this John she is pining after.'

'Yes, the lawyer from York.'

'Who else is a lawyer from York?' Mary questioned, Gwen shaking her head, her expression one of confusion.

'What is this? Question Time or something?'

'For God's sake Gwen,' Mary huffed impatiently. 'My father is a lawyer from York.'

'So your Dad is Anna's mystery man?'

Mary was really losing it now. 'No.' She shifted in her chair, trying to gather her patience. 'He sent one of his partners over to Seattle to establish the branch of his law firm he was opening there. There's more money to be had in the States or something. I don't know, I wasn't listening entirely. Anyway, the man he sent over there was his old law school buddy and best friend of over twenty years. John Bates.'

'So you know who Anna's mystery man is?'

'Bravo Sherlock,' Mary sarcastically clapped her friends realisation.

'How do you know it is this John though, clever clogs? I'm sure there are loads of lawyers called John from York.'

'I overheard him talk to my Dad,' Mary explained. 'How he had met a wonderful woman, a hairdresser who had been travelling America's west coast for six months. Her last stop was Seattle. His description of her was spot on, and then he mentioned they slept together in Vegas.'

'Bloody hell,' Gwen gasped, grabbing Mary's hand over the table. 'Anna will be made up.'

'We can't tell her.'

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. 'Why not?'

'John asked me not to,' Mary answered, 'something about if he wasn't good enough for her to stop the wedding, maybe he wasn't good enough for her full stop.'

'Well, that's bollocks,' Gwen stated bluntly. 'She came back here because she wanted to do right by that lowlife waste of space after all the money he had spent. All she thinks about is this John.'

'I know,' Mary agreed. 'And my Dad tells me all he thinks about is Anna.'

'It's ridiculous, they should be together.'

'I personally wouldn't label John all the words Anna has reserved for him, he can be a right tool sometimes. But yes. It does seem they have it bad for one another.'

'What can we do?' Gwen wondered aloud, tapping the table with her fingers as she thought.

'Nothing. Neither of them will thank us for interfering. We just have to hope and pray one of them decides to find the other. I've told John I can help him out, just to say the word.'

A beat of silence passed before Gwen rose to her feet. 'Best get on with this decorating.'

They walked back into the living room, but it appeared Anna hadn't even noticed they had left. She was sitting on the windowsill now, hugging her knees as she gazed into the night sky.

'We've got to do something,' Gwen whispered to Mary.

Mary nodded in agreement. 'I'll talk to John again, go to the office on Monday. But I can't promise anything.'

'I think it's the least we can do.'

* * *

It seemed all John did these days at work was stare into space. Thinking. Daydreaming. He hadn't been on the top of his game since he came back from America, and he knew there was only so much more Robert would tolerate. However, this was one of those times where she was at the forefront of his mind and he was too weak to stop it.

He resisted memories of their nights together, that was territory he would rather not tread in such a public place. But he did allow his thoughts to drift to holding her hand as they walked, the carousel ride. Their night under the stars. Her face as she spotted an orca in the waters around the West Coast.

This was ridiculous. It was as if he were suffering from an illness. John couldn't remember a time when he hadn't known Anna, when he hadn't loved her. She had invaded his heart and soul. Mary had told him she was free and single, but there was still that nagging doubt holding him back. That Anna didn't choose him over her fiancé.

Robert entering his office startled John somewhat, causing him to sit up straighter in his chair. His friend didn't look happy, and for that John couldn't blame him. He braced himself for the deserved barrage of abuse he was about to receive.

'I won't bother looking at your computer screen, I have been in a good mood this morning and don't want that to change.'

'Look Rob, I'm…'

'Sorry. I know,' Robert interrupted, coming to a stop in front of John's desk. He sat in the chair opposite John. 'This is getting too much, John. You have to snap yourself out of this and soon.'

'I know,' John nodded, taking off his glasses before resting his elbows on the desk and rubbing his face with his hands. 'I just can't get her out of my head.'

'Then go and find her, tell her how you are feeling.'

'I can't face her rejecting me, Robert. I just can't.'

'For God's sake, man.' Robert bashed the desk, causing John to jump. He lifted his head to look at his friend. 'How do you know she will reject you?'

John didn't have time to reply as his door burst open, Mary striding towards them with purpose. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand, reaching the two men and slamming it on the desk.

'If you don't go and see her soon, I will tell her I know who you are and where you are.'

Dragging the paper towards him, John saw it was a flyer for Anna's salon, advertising her Christmas opening hours. He stared at the address, she was so close and yet so far.

'It's not that simple.'

'Why isn't it?' Mary asked. 'You're missing her, she's missing you. It's ridiculous the two of you are not together.'

'And she's told you this, has she?' John asked, beginning to lose his temper. It was no one else's business but his and Anna's.

'No, but she's told her closest friend, Gwen.' Mary sat down beside her father. 'You do know the only reason she came home to marry that man was because he had spent so much money on the wedding. He had, to a point, blackmailed her into it. Anna can't stand to let anyone down.'

'Except for me, it would seem.'

'Damn it, John. Put yourself in her shoes for a moment,' Mary argued, Robert looking on with a smirk. At last John was being told and he had no choice but to listen. 'This man, a man you have been with since you were in middle school, the only man you have ever known, has spent his entire life savings on your wedding whilst you've spent yours on a jolly in America. Granted, Chris's motives were unfair, but he basically blackmailed her into coming back. Guilt tripped her into thinking her actions had been selfish. That's why she felt she had no option but to marry him.'

'He sounds like a charming bloke,' John rolled his eyes.

'But do you understand now why she felt she was doing the right thing?' Mary questioned.

'Yes.'

'Chris wasn't good enough for Anna, and myself and Gwen tried to tell her this. Not all men were like Chris. He wasn't treating her right.' Mary chanced a glance at her father. 'Why it was you that finally made her see this I can't fathom, but that is how it is. She thinks about you all the time. That message, you left in her guide book…'

'You saw that?' John asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

'I did.' A hint of a smile ghosted on Mary's lips. 'When I found out Anna's mystery man was you, I couldn't believe you were capable of such words.'

'Thanks Mary.'

'But it was beautiful. And if a man felt that way about me, well lets just say he would be one satisfied guy. That's for sure.'

John couldn't help but chuckle at that, meeting Mary's gaze. 'So she feels the same as I do.'

'Finally he gets it,' Mary lifted her hands in appreciation

'So, what are you going to do about it?' Robert asked, gesturing towards the flyer on the table.

'We break for Christmas after today so I want to work late tonight, seeing as I've been useless recently…'

'Yes you have,' Robert agreed with a nod.

'And it's Christmas Eve tomorrow,' John continued.

'She's open tomorrow,' Mary pointed at the date on the flyer. 'Her last date until the new year.'

'Ahh, perfect.' Robert rested his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. 'Finish up here for Christmas, then go over and see Anna tomorrow and make all your dreams come true.'

'Sounds perfect,' Mary gushed, 'a romantic declaration on Christmas Eve.'

'Dreams don't come true,' John shook his head. 'Besides, what if she has plans for Christmas?'

'Gwen has gone to her parents, her mother is with Anna's sister down in London. I invited her to ours for boxing day but she refused. She's all alone, her choice I might add. She wanted some time alone to partake in some personal contemplation. ' Mary shook her head. 'I knew it was bollocks when we went shopping and she bought box sets of about five different shows and enough wine to keep the economy in Bordeaux running on her own.'

'She wants to be alone.' John exhaled deeply.

'No John. She wants to be with you,' Mary replied, 'trust me.'

* * *

The village was deserted, save for a few children building a snowman in the middle of the green and a group of carol singers on someone's doorstep, singing ' _Come All Ye Faithful._ ' Their singing echoed in the early evening air. It set the atmosphere, he had to admit.

John looked at the flyer in his hand. It was just before half six, Anna's closing time. Lifting his head, he located her salon. The lights were still on. She must still be inside.

The snow was falling around him as John trod the icy pavement towards his destination. Just then, the lights went out and the door opened. John stopped, out of view behind a conveniently placed tree. An older woman stepped out first, before she appeared. Anna. She was dressed for the winter, a light blue scarf around her neck, a navy blue coat on, her hair flowing around her shoulders. She was laughing, and it was a sight that took John's breath away.

After embracing the woman in her company, Anna turned to lock the door of her salon. This was it. This was the moment.

He approached her slowly, her back still to him. She seemed to be having trouble with her keys. John couldn't help but smirk as he heard a curse word leave her lips. Now mere inches from Anna, she still hadn't noticed him. The carol singers could be heard loud and clear.

' _Oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him…'_

After taking a deep breath, John decided to make his presence known.

His words were barely above a whisper as he spoke. 'Happy Christmas.'

Anna turned immediately, John stepping back slightly. She gasped aloud, before the most beautiful smile overtook her features. She lifted a trembling hand before John felt her palm upon his cheek.

'John. What are you doing here?' She brushed one of his shoulders. 'You're covered in snow.'

'I remember, that morning in Vegas you said you didn't believe in happily ever after,' John began, placing his hand over Anna's, the hand resting now where his jaw met his neck. 'Well, I'm here to try and make you believe it is possible. Let me be your happily ever after, Anna. Please.'

She was crying, John could see and he felt no shame as a solitary tear fell down his own cheek. 'God, John.'

'I know it sounds crazy,' he continued, moving to rest his hands on Anna's hips, 'we barely know each other but I know enough about you to know that I love you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' Anna replied without hesitation, with so much sincerity John felt like he would die from it. This was all he had dreamed. Anna loved him too. After brushing his lips against hers, John lifted Anna, her laughter music to his ears, before spinning her around.

As John held his whole world in his arms, he realised perhaps dreams did come true after all.

* * *

'I'm not sure about this,' Anna said as they pulled up outside the home of the Crawley's. 'Mary invited me and I said no. You must know what she's like.'

'I do,' John agreed with a nod of the head as he pulled on the hand brake, 'and she was the one who convinced me I should find you. In my book, that means we owe her a lot.'

'Perhaps,' Anna looked up at John, stroking the skin of his neck.

The past couple of days had been wonderful. With Gwen being away, it had been easy to ask John back to hers. Anna had no words for how it had been to spend the night in John's arms knowing they was nothing between them now. If she wanted him, John was Anna's and that was the most indescribable feeling.

Despite being alone in the flat, the two of them had barely left the bedroom, only to eat. It had been one of Anna's more enjoyable Christmas Days. When they hadn't been making love, John had held Anna and they had shared their dreams for the future. Both had agreed to take things slowly between them, a proposal wasn't imminent, but conceded neither wanted anyone else or could ever see themselves doing.

John had been invited to the Crawley's for boxing day as well, however he had not declined the invitation. He had convinced Anna it would be absolutely fine if she went as his guest, just to show their faces for a couple of hours and show the world they were now a couple. After going home to change, John had returned to escort Anna to the party.

Once out of the car, Anna stopped just short of their driveway. She had only been to the Crawley abode once or twice, the place was absolutely huge. She turned her head as John took her hand, looking up to be met with his handsome, smiling face.

'You'll be fine,' John assured her, 'Mary will be pleased to see you.'

They walked up the drive hand in hand, Anna gripping tighter to John as he rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds for Robert to appear, looking resplendent in a Father Christmas hat and snowman jumper.

'Well, I'll be the son of a gun,' Robert gawped, looking at Anna before turning his attentions to John. 'You did it, then.'

'Robert Crawley,' John began, before gesturing towards the woman by his side. 'This is Anna Smith.'

'I remember,' Robert nodded his head. 'Welcome Anna, it's wonderful to see you again.'

'Who is it, Dad?' Mary's voice could be heard before she appeared behind him, peering over his shoulder.' Yes! I knew he would do it. Hand it over, Dad.'

'What?' John asked, his forehead creased.

'I owe Mary fifty quid,' Robert sighed reaching for his wallet.

'Well that's very nice,' John replied, looking down at Anna, his expression incredulous.

'Although not totally unexpected when it comes to my friend,' Anna smiled, her tongue firmly in her cheek. 'Hello Mary.'

'Greetings Blondie,' Mary winked at Anna, before taking the money her father was offering her. 'Come in, have a drink. Tell me all the sordid details.'

Reaching for her, Mary dragged Anna over the threshold of the house leaving John and Robert standing on the doorstep.

'Alright?' Robert said in greeting, nodding his head once, his lips upturning into a smile.

'Alright?' John replied, also unable to keep the smile from his own face.

'Feeling better now, then?' Robert asked him, stepping aside so John could too enter the house.

'Do you know something, my friend,' John replied, his eyes meeting Anna's in the kitchen, her face the epitome of happiness. 'I do believe I am.'

* * *

 **A/N- And thats it. Thanks to all those who followed this story and left feedback. I know there is potential for a sequel to this now, we'll see what the future brings.**

 **Right now, I plan to finish Someone Like You in a couple of chapters, then focus all my energies on Playdate. I know where I want to take Playdate and feel if I am only concentrating on this one story, updates will be more frequent (she says).**


End file.
